Ma meilleure ennemie
by Pilou
Summary: A la suite d'un mauvais sortilège, Severus se retrouve dans la peau d'une fille tandis que Sirius cherche une cavalière parfaite pour le bal de fin d'année et que James tente désespérément d'inviter Lily.
1. Fourrure rose et petits soucis

Ma meilleure ennemie.

**Avant propos :**

**Pilou : Bien entendu, Sirius, Severus (que ce soit version fille ou garçon), Remus et tous les personnages de J.K Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas… puisqu'ils lui appartiennent à elle (logique, non ?). Moi, je me contente juste de faire râler Severus en imaginant certaines situations dans lesquelles il se retrouve à cause de Sirius, Remus et James.  
**

* * *

**  
Chapitre 1 : Fourrure rose et petits soucis.**

Quelques murmures peu discrets dans son dos lui font ployer l'échine, alors que son regard se concentre sur sa préparation. Deux gouttes de mandragore, trois… l'intensité des rires augmente soudain, alors que le jeune garçon sent quelque chose le démanger furieusement au niveau de sa tête. Aussitôt il lève une main sur ses cheveux noirs et se sent pâlir; car il y sent de la fourrure, longue et douce. Et se retourne immédiatement vers les étudiants assis à quelques tables de là, dans son dos. L'un, aux cheveux bruns noués en queue de cheval, prend un air coupable et se réfugie derrière son livre, tandis que son camarade, aux cheveux noirs coupés court et élégamment lissés, lui fait signe de la main, nonchalamment. Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. Deux des "maraudeurs", comme ils aiment à s'appeler entre eux. Le troisième n'est pas loin, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui a lancé le sortilège. Et comme il réajuste ses lunettes sur son nez, il en profite discrètement pour passer sa main derrière son crâne, ne laissant plus apparaître que deux doigts, en forme d'oreilles de lapin. Comme celles que Severus Rogue porte en ce moment sur sa tête(1).

- Que signifie … ?, tonne soudain la voix du professeur de potions, M. Laudanum(2). Severus baisse la tête, sentant une rougeur se répandre peu à peu sur ses joues. Non, il ne laissera pas les autres voir ses larmes(3). Il les ravale, et d'ailleurs, elles ont un goût bien amer… Les trois autres se concentrent à leur tour sur leur potion, deux d'entre eux ricanant sous cape.

- Severus ! Qu'avez-vous encore été imaginer(4)?

Le professeur ne le laissera pas en paix. Rogue ravale ses larmes et tente de raffermir sa voix, en vain.

- J'ai fait une erreur, veuillez m'excuser, bafouille t'il à toute vitesse, sentant sa voix trembler sous les mots.

Un ricanement discret se fait de nouveau entendre, du côté de Black(5) ce coup-ci. Le maudissant intérieurement(6), Severus se dirige vers la porte comme l'ordonne le professeur et sort.

Ce soir-là, la salle commune de Gryffindor ne parlait plus que des oreilles roses du malheureux Severus Rogue, et c'était à qui imiterait le mieux le jeune homme tentant de sortir de la salle de classe en les cachant. Ceux à l'origine du sortilège, après avoir été chaudement félicités(7) par leurs camarades, prenaient désormais un repos bien mérité sous l'œil admiratif de ces derniers.

- Quand même, vous ne pensez pas que vous y êtes allés un peu fort ?

Sirius se retourna vers son camarade, agacé.

- Tu ne vas pas prendre la défense de cet ignoble gobe-navet puant(8), maintenant, Remus ?

Le jeune garçon secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais…

- Bon sang, laisse tomber, Rem' !

James le prit par les épaules pour l'entraîner vers un fauteuil.

- De toute façon, reprit le jeune homme un peu plus tard, ce n'est que justice après ce qu'il a fait au petit MacBott. Tu as vu les oreilles d'éléphant(9) avec lesquelles le petit s'est retrouvées ?

Remus va pour répondre que si le petit MacBott s'est effectivement retrouvé avec ce type d'oreilles démesurées, c'est surtout parce qu'averti à temps par Sirius, James s'est baissé pour éviter le sort que Severus lui a lancé dans le dos et qui a ricoché… pour toucher MacBott de plein fouet. Puis il hésite et laisse tomber. Il n'a pas envie de se disputer pour une raison aussi futile avec ses meilleurs amis. Et d'ailleurs, c'est vrai que si Severus n'était pas aussi lâche(10), il n'aurait pas ce qu'il mérite.

Son attention est brusquement attirée par des gloussements et il lève les yeux pour découvrir que Sirius, qui les a devancés pendant qu'il réfléchissait, est maintenant en pleine conversation avec deux filles qu'il identifie comme membres de leur fan-club. Poussant un grognement intérieur, le jeune garçon se sent un pincement au cœur(11). Car dès que Sirius commence à discuter avec une fille, il en a pour des heures et ne s'intéresse plus du tout à ce qui se passe autour de lui. Remus suit James dans le dortoir, plantant là son séducteur d'ami qui ne s'aperçoit de rien. James préfère en rire, comme d'habitude:

- Tu sais comment est Siri, avec le bal de fin d'année qui approche, il veut absolument que la plus belle fille soit à ses côtés ce jour-là.

Remus hausse les épaules.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'il est obligé de discuter avec n'importe quelle personne portant une jupe dans cette école ?

James fait une grimace et réplique presque aussitôt:

- Tu exagère, là. Il n'a rien proposé à Treli-trelo(12).

- C'est parce que je sais à quel point Remus meurt d'envie de l'inviter(13)!

Sursautant, Remus se retourne pour voir Sirius arriver en grande pompe. Le jeune homme s'effondre dans un fauteuil et desserre sa cravate en le regardant, attendant manifestement qu'il réplique. Mais Remus préfère pousser un grognement, prendre un livre et répondre:

- Je suis fatigué, je monte me coucher.

Les deux autres le laissent partir, ébahis. C'est James qui formule à haute voix la question que tous deux se posent:

- Il n'aurait pas ses petits tracas bientôt ?

- Va savoir.

Sirius ne veut pas le montrer à James, mais il est inquiet(14). Lorsque Remus met fin à la discussion de cette manière, c'est que quelque chose dans leurs comportements respectifs lui a déplu, mais qu'il ne veut pas le leur montrer. Il préfère donc changer de sujet:

- Alors, James, demande-t'il en mettant les pieds sur la table, qui vas-tu donc inviter cette année au bal ? Tallygart ? Mélusine ? Non, attends, ne dis rien, c'est la petite Smitty qui t'a tapé dans l'œil ? Il faut que je fasse une croix sur elle ? C'est bien parce que c'est toi, tu sais…

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés se tortille sur lui-même, les joues rouges.

- En fait… il y a quelqu'un que j'aimerais assez inviter…

- Trelawney ?, suggère Sirius, plein de malice. Je me suis aperçu que tu n'avais pas pu t'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux dans le cours de botanique...

- Oh, arrête un peu ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas elle que je reg…

James stoppe net dans sa tirade, avec le sentiment d'en avoir trop dit. Son complice se contente de grogner:

- Je ne vois franchement pas ce que tu lui trouves, à cette fille. C'est une vraie mégère(15)…

* * *

(1) Severus (sourcil droit tressautant) Des oreilles de lapin ? (jette un regard des moins sympathiques à l'auteur qui se fait toute petite) 

Pilou: ben quoi ? ça aurait pu être pire, non ?

(grand silence)

Severus: soupire pourquoi moi ?

(2) Severus: Laudanum ? me souviens pas avoir eu un prof qui s'appelait comme ça, moi…

Pilou: chhhhhut ! c'est pour les besoins de la fic !

(3)Severus: JE NE PLEURE JAMAIS !!! JA-MAIS ! Alors arrête de raconter des ânneries dans cette fic !

Pilou: hé ho ! je fais ce que je veux d'abord !

Severus: menaçant, baguette en avant Ha oui ? èé

Pilou: (détourne le bout de la baguette qui va pas tarder à la perforer de part en part) si on pouvait discuter calmement de tout ça, ce serait plutôt bien…

Severus: je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de discuter…

(4) Severus: et allez, pan, ça me retombe dessus. (mains en porte-voix) POTTER TU N'ES QU'UN SOMBRE CRETIN ET JE BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPP TA DESCENDANCE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pilou: OO

Severus: ben quoi ? c'est une fic, alors j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, non ?

(5) Severus: (mains en porte-voix-bis) BLACK ESPECE DE CRETIN DE PREMIERE, MEURS DANS D'ATROCES SOUFFRANCES !!!

Pilou: mééééheuuuuuuuu TT

(6) Severus: et pourquoi seulement intérieurement ? r(emet les mains en porte-voix) BLACK TU N'ES QU'UN-

Pilou: (saute sur Severus avec un rouleau de scotch) Laisse-moi finir ma fic tranquille ! èé

(7) Severus: QUOI ????? èé ! Bande de … !

Pilou: ben en même temps, c'est des gryffindors, tu sais … ils allaient pas te soutenir…

(8) Severus: Non mais il s'est regardé, le sac à puce plein de bave !

(9) Pilou: t'as pas honte ?

Severus: c'est pas ma faute. C'est eux qui ont commencé !

(10) Severus: parce que eux, à trois, ils ne sont pas lâches, peut-être ?

Pilou: ... je dois reconnaître que tu marques un point, là…

(11) Remus: pincement au cœur ? (hausse un sourcil) Sirius fait tout le temps ce genre de stupidités…

Pilou: ben , oui, mais reconnais que ça t'agace…

(12) Trelawney: je proteste ! je ne vois pas pourquoi Sirius ne me proposerait pas à moi ! Il n'y a aucune raison à cela !

Sirius et Remus: (grand silence)

(13) Remus: (recrache sa gorgée de thé) N'écris pas des trucs pareils pendant que je bois, nom d'un chien !

Sirius: quelqu'un m'a appelé ?

(14) Sirius: (serre Remus dans ses bras) C'est vrai ! Je m'inquiète tellement pour toi ! (continue sur un ton théâtral pendant que Pilou prend des notes) Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber ! Jamais !

Remus: mais si tu pouvais me laisser respirer, je t'en serais reconnaissant !

(15) Lily: (regarde Sirius) ...

Sirius: (mal à l'aise) Lily… tu ne vas pas me frapper, au moins ?

* * *

**Pilou: là... premier chapitre terminé...**** (s'essuie le front) reste à savoir si tout marche correctement, vu que c'est la première fois que je poste quoi que ce soit...**** Bah ! On verra bien...**


	2. Vengeance et fanfreluches

**Pilou: Re-bonjour ! Voilà le chapitre deux de ma-- (regarde Severus nager la brasse en plein ciel à la suite d'un malencontrueux wingardium leviosa lancé par Sirius qui se marre)**

**Remus (main en visière): Ah... on dirait bien qu'il va falloir que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre pour faire le disclaimer...**

Pilou: (regard d'auteur de fanfic battu): Diiiiis... Remuuuuus... tu veux bien le faire, toi ?

**Remus: (gêné) Mais j'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie, moi !**

**Sirius (qui est revenu voir ce qui se passait entre-temps): Bah ! Tu te débrouilleras comme un chef ! (désigne Severus qui continue à jouer les poissons volants) De toute façon, tu ne peux pas faire pire que lui, si ?**

**Remus: Bon... alors je me lance: Les personnages d'Harry Potter n'appartiennent pas à Pilou, elle ne fait qu'enquiquiner Severus pour le plus grand plaisir de Sirius et de James... et parfois aussi du mien, je dois bien l'avouer... (désigne Sirius, James, le pseudo-poisson volant nommé Severus et lui-même) Nous sommes la propriété de J.K Rowling...**

**Sirius: ...mais ça n'empêche pas qu'on a des centaines de fans qui aimeraient bien nous avoir rien qu'à elles...**

**Remus: Bon, suffit ! Chapitre deux, maintenant !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Vengeance et fanfreluches.**

Le remède que lui avait administré l'infirmière ne passait décidément pas. Grelottant entre les draps d'un lit de l'infirmerie, Severus tentait tant bien que mal de réfréner son envie de claquer des dents. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son profil dans la glace et réprima un haut-le-cœur. Qui était cet individu au teint bleuâtre, aux traits maladifs ? _Pas étonnant que les autres passent leur temps à se moquer de moi_, pensa-t'il, abattu. Il osa à peine jeter un coup d'œil au sommet de son crâne que deux petites oreilles, semblables à celles d'un chat, continuaient d'orner(1). Mme Tue-Mouche lui avait expliqué que le sort était bien ficelé, et qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour disparaître de lui-même. Et qu'il était condamné à se promener sous l'œil moqueur de ses camarades avec des oreilles roses pour le restant de la semaine(2). Les joues rouges de colère, le jeune garçon chassa cette idée de la main. Ils allaient voir, tous autant qu'ils étaient ! Il leur ferait payer au centuple !

Ragaillardi par cette idée, il fit voler les draps et entreprit de remettre sa robe de sorcier. Voyons voir… le mieux était de commencer par faire disparaître ces appendices qui le ridiculisaient, songea t'il. Ce serait au moins leur prouver qu'il était capable de leur damer le pion ! Il avisa l'horloge de la grande tour par la fenêtre. Minuit et demie. L'heure parfaite pour se rendre en toute discrétion à la bibliothèque, quand on savait y faire. Il ouvrit les portes sans faire de bruit et se coula doucement hors de la salle de soins.

oooooooooooo

- Non mais c'est pas vrai !

Sirius rattrapa en courant ses deux compères, essoufflé d'avoir couru. La matinée était déjà bien avancée, et le nombre de filles qui le suivaient partout où il allait grandissait d'heure en heure. Il redressa une mèche brune sous les yeux de deux fillettes qui allaient dans le sens opposé et manquèrent de percuter le mur parce qu'elles le dévoraient des yeux.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, que de ravages aujourd'hui, persifla James, railleur. Attention mesdemoiselles, le fauve est lâché !

Sirius prit une mine féroce et mima un hurlement à la lune avant de frotter affectueusement la tête de Remus.

- En parlant de fauve, comment te sens-tu depuis hier ? Mieux ?, demanda t'il.

Remus soupira, sachant pertinemment où Sirius voulait en venir.

- Ça va…je crois que j'étais juste un peu fatigué.

- La prochaine pleine lune est pour bientôt, murmura James pour lui-même. Tu tiendras le coup ?

Les voyant inquiets tous les deux, le jeune loup-garou se sentit obligé de les rassurer.

- Dites, vous avez tendance à m'enterrer un peu trop tôt ! Je ne suis pas une frêle jeune demoiselle, moi !

James pouffa:

- Je te vois bien porter jupettes et dentelles pourtant…(3)

Il s'attira une bourrade affectueuse de Remus, tandis que Sirius, les yeux dans le vague, semblait manifestement penser à autre chose. Il fallut toute leur énergie conjuguée pour le faire atterrir de nouveau sur terre.

- Tu penses encore à ce fichu bal ?, demanda James, l'air moqueur.

- Mmmm… j'évaluais mes chances…, répondit Sirius, pensif.

Remus le regarda, un sourire aux lèvres:

- Avec qui cette fois ci ? Arrabelle ? Miranda ? Juliette ?

- En fait, non. Sirius prit un air sérieux. Je me demandais si tu accepterais de porter une robe de soirée et d'être ma cavalière, répondit-il de but en blanc(4).

Remus sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et se détourna après avoir frappé Sirius sur le bras.

- Si tu es vraiment en manque de compagnie, je peux demander à Trelawney de t'accompagner, proposa-t'il.

Sirius eut une grimace éloquente, celle qui signifiait 'un autre jour peut-être'. Puis il disparut dans la foule en apercevant une figure familière arriver vers eux l'air furieux.

- SIRIUS BLACK ! N'ESSAIE MÊME PAS DE T'ENFUIR !

La douce voix de Lily Evans résonna aux oreilles des garçons, provoquant différentes réactions: alors que Remus se bouchait les oreilles pour éviter que ses tympans n'éclatent, que Sirius se dépêchait de mettre de la distance entre eux, James, lui, se redressait au garde à vous et passait une main dans ses cheveux, histoire de les ébouriffer d'avantage.

- Sa...Sa...Salut Evans, finit-il par lâcher timidement.

La colère de Lily qui venait de laisser échapper sa proie se retourna contre lui.

- SALUT ? C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES A DIRE !!!

- Beuh ?

James tenta tant bien que mal de voir où Lily voulait en venir, sans pour autant y arriver. Il n'eut cependant pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps à ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal, puisque la jeune fille lui tendit un objet—ou plutôt le lui colla dans le visage. Examinant la chose en question, il reconnut le zieuteur qu'il avait inventé avec Sirius. Et installé dans les toilettes des filles deux semaines auparavant. Sirius et lui s'étaient d'ailleurs longuement disputés au sujet de l'endroit le plus approprié où le placer. James soutenait que la chambre de la préfète était un endroit stratégique pour surveiller ses allées et venues, mais le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs avait refusé, arguant que la chambre de Pamela Walter et Samuela Rodgeford, deux charmantes demoiselles à l'aspect plus qu'avenant, lui paraissait une meilleure option. Après maintes palabres, les deux jeunes gens avaient opté pour les toilettes parce qu'elles leur permettaient d'espionner à la fois la préfète et les autres jeunes filles et…

- TU PEUX M'EXPLIQUER ?

- Hein ?

James releva la tête pour reprendre contact avec la réalité. Et loucher sur le zieuteur(5) qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de son nez.

- Oh, il s'agit d'un appareil…qui… comment dire…

Il s'interrompit, mal à l'aise. Comment avouer à Evans que le but premier de cet objet avait été de découvrir ce qu'elle aimait et ce qu'elle détestait ? James était sûr que s'il le lui disait de but en blanc, elle le poignarderait avec sa baguette, instaurant par-là même une nouvelle manière d'utiliser les baguettes magiques(6). Dieu merci, la jeune fille se contenta de hausser les épaules et d'ajouter:

- Garde ta réponse pour la directrice de Gryffondor. Mme McGonagall vous attend avec impatience dans son bureau ce soir.

Et faisant voler ses longues boucles rousses, elle le planta là pour aller rejoindre un groupe d'amies qui passait. James soupira. Un tête-à-tête avec la directrice, voilà qui était loin d'être réjouissant. Lâchant un second soupir, le jeune homme se hâta de rejoindre Sirius dans la salle de classe où il s'était réfugié pour lui faire part de la nouvelle(7).

oooooooooooo

_Une goutte de jus de lisilis… trois de terrapine…_ Severus s'essuya le front, essayant de ne pas réfléchir au sort funeste qui l'attendait si jamais il se trompait dans sa préparation. Quoique, songea t'il, il lui semblait difficile de faire pire que ces deux oreilles roses qui s'obstinaient à se redresser sur sa tête lorsqu'il fronçait les sourcils. Il lissa machinalement le coin de la page qu'un élève peu consciencieux avait cornée et reprit son travail. Des baies noires d'enfer, du capucin séché… quelques minutes plus tard, il ajouta enfin l'ingrédient final: deux mesures de soufre de lune, qui, contrairement au soufre courant, n'est pas toxique, sauf s'il est ingéré sans avoir macéré auparavant deux cycles lunaires complets. Et Severus s'était assuré que ce dernier point avait bel et bien été respecté. Il n'était tout de même pas près à mourir pour prendre sa revanche sur cet imbécile de Potter et sa bande. Encore quelques minutes… il fallait que le mélange soit d'un bleu argenté… _maintenant_. Il avala le contenu de la fiole d'un trait, ayant foi en ses capacités de préparateur. Le résultat se fit sentir presque immédiatement et des crampes secouèrent son estomac tandis qu'une migraine martelait sa tête. Il se plia en deux, au bord de la nausée et laissa la vague de douleur le submerger, sombrant dans un univers obscur.

* * *

(1)Severus: (mains en porte-voix) POTTER J'AURAIS TA PEAU !

(2) Severus: (tout bonnement horrifié) Mais je peux pas me promener comme ça pendant toute la semaine ! (secoue l'auteur) Fais quelque chose ! Mais fais quelque chose !

pilou: Mais arrête ! J'arriverais jamais à écrire la suite sinon !

(3) Remus: (jette un coup d'œil à l'auteur qui prend des notes) James, arrête de dire des ânneries tout haut, elle va finir par les écrire !

(4) Remus: (secoue James comme un prunier) Tu vois ce que je t'avais dit à la note de bas de page précédente ? Tu vois ?  
James: XX

(5) James: (soupir) Et le pire, c'est qu'on s'en est jamais servi parce qu'on avait complètement oublié son existence… quel gâchis…

(6) James: Lily, tu n'aurais tout de même pas osé ?  
Lily: Va savoir …

(7) Sirius: En même temps il aurait pu se la garder, sa bonne nouvelle, hein...

* * *

**Severus (horrifié): Et tu finis le chapitre comme ça ?**

**Pilou: Ben oui.**

**Severus: En me laissant mariner dans d'atroces souffrances ?**

**Pilou: Beuh... ?**

**Sirius: (sourire en coin) T'es si pressé que ça qu'elle écrive la suite ?**

**Severus: (recule prudemment) Maintenant que j'y pense... je n'ai pas si mal que ça... j'arriverai bien à tenir quelques mois... voire quelques années... inutile de se presser pour écrire la suite, hein... (disparaît en courant).**

**Sirius: (mains en porte-voix) T'inquiète, Sevvie ! On va l'aider pour que tu te rétablisses plus vite !**

**Remus: (soupire) Et bien, voilà qui promet...  
**


	3. Miroir, ô mon beau miroir

**Pilou: Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Désolée de pas avoir fait d'update avant... mais c'est la faute à cet ignoble goujat ! (pointe Severus du doigt)**

**Severus: Moi ?**

**Sirius: Oui, toi ! L'enquiquineur de service ! Qui a fait disparaître toutes les fics en préparation ! Et le reste !**

**Severus: (cache sa baguette) Je vois franchement pas POURQUOI ce serait de ma faute, hein...**

**Remus: (tousse) C'est quand même toi qui avais le plus intérêt à voir cette fic disparaître, non ?**

**Pilou: (rire dément) C'est pas bien grave... Je me suis vengée, de toute façon...**

**Severus: (pâlit un chouia) Ah ? **

**Sirius: Ouais. T'as qu'à jeter un coup d'oeil par toi-même... mais avant, le disclaimer. Et oui... Ni moi, ni Remus, ni James, ni Lily, ni Severus-**

**Severus: (grogne)**

**Sirius: Je disais donc, aucun des personnages de JK Rowling n'appartient à Pilou, puisque la logique veut qu'ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. **

**Remus: C'est ce qu'on appelle rendre à César ce qui est à César...**

**James: Ou encore rendre au quidditch ce qui est au quidditch, comme on dit chez nous...**

* * *

**  
Chapitre 3 : Miroir, ô mon beau miroir.**

Les cours, encore les cours, toujours les cours… James soupira. Celui sur la croisade des gobelins était sans doute le pire de tous (1). Le vieux Binse continuait à répéter les mêmes phrases sans fin, s'adressant plus à lui-même qu'à son auditoire. Du coin de l'œil, James aperçut Sirius qui lui faisait signe. Il fronça tout d'abord les sourcils sans comprendre ce que l'autre voulait lui signifier. Puis il regarda dans la direction que Sirius indiquait. Un siège vide ? Tiens ! Ce bon vieux Severus était absent ? Voilà qui était pour le moins étrange. Un sourire se dessina sur les traits du jeune homme. Peut-être le Servilus avait-il tout bonnement séché les cours à cause de sa magnifique paire d'oreilles pelucheuses ? Il avait fait en sorte que le sortilège résiste à tous les remèdes et qu'il ne s'en aille qu'au bout d'une semaine, après tout… le serpent devait se terrer quelque part en attendant, tout simplement. Il rendit son clin d'œil à Sirius et reporta son attention sur la chevelure rousse qui luisait doucement à quelques tables de là. Trouverait-il le courage de l'inviter au bal ? Son sourire disparut soudain lorsqu'il pensa que quelqu'un d'autre risquait de lui proposer la même chose avant que lui-même n'en ait le cran. Bah, pensa t'il, si c'était le cas, il n'aurait qu'à se débarrasser discrètement du gêneur…

Remus avait lui aussi remarqué l'absence de Rogue, mais n'en parut pas plus réjoui pour autant. Son cœur se serra même à la vue de la chaise vide. Il savait bien qu'il aurait dû tenter quelque chose pour empêcher ses amis d'aller jusqu'au bout, mais quoi ? _De toute façon, ils ne m'auraient pas écouté._ C'était sans aucun doute la vérité, mais il aurait dû essayé. Seulement, voilà. Sans se l'avouer à lui-même, Remus avait peur de perdre les amis qu'il avait si longtemps cherché et enfin trouvé après tant d'années.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Il entrouvrit un œil. _Mal au ventre._ Se redressa. _Mal à la tête._ Des flèches de feu parcouraient son ventre. Severus prit appui sur une table pour se mettre debout, mais ses jambes lui firent défaut et il retomba brusquement.

- Aie !, fit une voix féminine en écho à sa chute.

Le jeune garçon se raidit, et tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour localiser l'intruse, en vain. Elle devait s'être enfuie lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de sa présence. Il grimaça lorsqu'une nouvelle crampe parcourut son ventre et avisa la fontaine, non loin de là. _De l'eau. Il faut que je me rafraîchisse un peu et tout ira mieux._ Cahin-caha, il s'en approcha et y plongea la main. Soudain, alors qu'il se penchait pour boire, la chose qu'il vit apparaître dans l'eau le glaça littéralement jusqu'au sang. Bien plus que ne l'aurait fait une simple paire d'oreilles roses.

oooooooooooooooooo

James et Remus se reposaient dans la salle commune. Le premier jouait nonchalamment avec son vif d'or tandis que le second, assis près du feu, était absorbé dans on livre, intitulé _Légendes de loups-garous_. James lui jeta un regard malicieux avant de lui lancer :

- Tu ne trouves pas que Sirius a eu une bonne idée de t'offrir ce livre sur ta famille ?

Il eut tout juste le temps d'éviter le coussin que le jeune homme lui envoya.

- Très drôle, James !, rétorqua Remus, et ça doit être aussi la raison pour laquelle il t'a offert un livre sur les balais de quidditch ! Rapides à la détente, mais rien dans la tête, c'est tout toi ! Et-

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, frappé en plein visage par le coussin qu'il avait lui-même lancé quelques minutes auparavant. James avait sorti sa baguette magique, attendant qu'il réplique, et Remus ne se fit pas prier pour le faire. Très vite la bataille se transforma en chahut général, y mêlant les autres élèves qui étudiaient là.

- QU'EST-CE-QUI-SE-PASSE-ICI ?!! POTTER , JE SUIS SÛRE QUE C'EST ENCORE DE TA FAUTE !!!

Zut, la préfète. James stoppa net, la baguette en l'air, prêt à jeter un sort. Le visage rose, il trouva tout juste la force de bredouiller :

- Ben, on s'amuse un peu…

- PARCE QUE TU TROUVES QUE C'EST UNE MANIèRE DE S'AMUSER , ÇA ?

- Eh ben …

- Oh, Evans, lâche-nous un peu ! Tu n'as pas trouvé d'autre os à ronger aujourd'hui, ou quoi ?

La dernière réplique était celle de Sirius, qui venait d'entrer dans la salle commune. Redressant négligemment une mèche noire rebelle, il eut un sourire en direction des filles présentes, avant d'ajouter :

- Après tout, si tout le monde s'amusait, il n'y a pas de mal à ça, pas vrai les filles ?

Lesquelles acquiescèrent timidement en rougissant. Satisfait, Sirius se tourna de nouveau vers la préfète avant d'ajouter :

- Alors ? Tu vois bien ?

- Ce que je vois surtout, c'est que ta braguette est ouverte.

Le sourire de Sirius se figea avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux en toute hâte. Rien. La peste (2) s'était bien moquée de lui. Vite, trouver une réplique.

- Je ne savais pas que tu regardais surtout cette partie de mon anatomie lorsque tu me parlais.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Lily de rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle ouvrit la bouche de nouveau pour répondre, puis abandonna en haussant les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de faire mumuse avec toi aujourd'hui, Black.

- C'est bien dommage !, persifla l'interpellé en la regardant partir.

Il attendit un instant que la préfète soit hors de portée pour se tourner vers James, resté figé dans la position où Lily l'avait trouvé.

- Baisse le bras, mon vieux, tu ressembleras moins à un épouvantard.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Epouvanté, Severus regarda encore une fois dans l'eau…non, il ne pouvait s'agir de son reflet. Son propre reflet ! Il sursauta une nouvelle fois lorsque ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser échapper une voix douce, de quelques tons au-dessus de la sienne:

_- Misère !_

Son attention se reporta sur ce qu'il voyait: un visage aux traits fins, de longs cheveux noirs… _Bon sang, j'aurais dû me casser une jambe, plutôt que venir ici !_ Deux lèvres soyeuses d'un rose éclatant, deux grands yeux noirs ourlés de longs cils… il baissa les yeux sur son torse, gêné par quelque chose… qui se révéla être une poitrine. Peu habitué à en manipuler (3), le jeune garçon posa timidement les mains dessus pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il la sentit se soulever au même rythme que sa respiration et fut forcé d'admettre qu'effectivement, il était bel et bien éveillé. _C'est pas vrai ! Mon visage est celui d'une femme, mon torse est celui d'une femme…_il s'arrêta, pris d'un doute subit. Se pouvait-il que le reste … _aussi_ ? Avalant sa salive avec difficulté, il se résigna à vérifier et empoigna son pantalon.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Miss McGonagall savourait l'un de ces rares moments de détente dont elle avait le secret. Une boîte de biscuits trônait sur la petite table non loin d'elle, son thé était à la température idéale et son scottish terrier (4) dormait près de la cheminée tandis qu'elle-même, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil moelleux, avait entamé la lecture du quatrième tome des _Baguettes de l'amour_ (5). Brendon Falsimus, ce grand et séduisant sorcier, allait-il succomber aux charmes de sa demi-sœur par alliance, ou serait-il perdu à tout jamais pour elle, envoûté par la maléfique Mortifèria (6) ? Il lui tardait d'en savoir plus.

Un hurlement subit la fit sursauter et fit vaciller la flamme de sa bougie. D'un bond, la magicienne se mit sur ses pieds et s'approcha de la fenêtre, d'où avait semblé provenir le bruit. Apercevant la silhouette d'un dragon nocturne, elle haussa les épaules. Il faudrait vraiment dire à Albus que ces animaux pouvaient être une véritable nuisance lorsqu'ils s'y mettaient. Elle frissonna. Elle n'avait jamais aimé leurs cris, trop semblables à ceux qu'aurait pu émettre une voix féminine. Ramassant le livre qu'elle avait fait tomber, elle reprit enfin sa lecture.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri. _Par Merlin, faites que je me réveille, par pitié, faites que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve ! _Le jeune homme—qui n'en était plus vraiment un—se pencha sur le manuscrit qu'il avait utilisé et compara les notes qui lui avaient servies pour fabriquer sa potion. Une sueur glacée se répandit le long de sa moelle épinière lorsqu'il s'aperçut que dans sa hâte de retrouver son aspect normal, il avait confondu le soufre de lune avec celui dit 'des lycanthropes'. Ses pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête et il entrevit les conséquences fâcheuses de cet accident malencontreux: pendant deux mois, alors que d'autres se transformaient en loups-garous, lui allait devenir… une fille. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il se mit à gémir. _J'aurais préféré me transformer en loup-garou._ Dieu merci, ce sortilège ne durerait pas. Deux mois, et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Il déglutit. _Deux mois_… serait-il capable de tenir le coup pendant deux mois ? De cacher sa nouvelle apparence aux autres, le temps que les effets se dissipent ? De prétendre être un garçon comme les autres pendant tout ce temps ? Severus déglutit et s'efforça au calme. Tout d'abord, il lui fallait faire en sorte de passer inaperçu lorsqu'il serait une… une fille. D'où le besoin pressant de trouver un uniforme féminin de Slytherin. Mais où ? Il eut soudain une révélation: au cours de ses sorties nocturnes, alors qu'il suivait les maraudeurs, ceux-ci étaient passés un jour par la buanderie, tenue par des elfes. Là-bas, il devait bien y avoir quelques uniformes qui lui conviendraient… Le cœur battant, vacillant sur ses jambes, le jeune garçon prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers la porte des toilettes. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, un léger courant d'air fit flotter une mèche de longs cheveux noirs pendant un instant, puis il disparut dans la pénombre du couloir.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sentant un courant d'air, Remus grogna et tira instinctivement les couvertures vers lui sans même ouvrir les yeux. Un ricanement peu discret lui fit tout de même en ouvrir un: c'était-là tout ce qu'attendaient James et Sirius qui s'élancèrent vers lui, oreiller au poing. Après avoir reçu le choc de deux oreillers en pleine tête, Remus se laissa glisser à terre puis rejeta d'un geste brusque les couvertures sur ses adversaires qui s'y empêtrèrent. Enfin, saisissant son propre oreiller, il leur assena quelques coups bien sentis à travers le tissu des draps.

- Deux contre un et vous trouvez le moyen de perdre ! Vous n'avez pas honte ? Et—

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en ajouter plus que Sirius lui sautait dessus, changeant de tactique. Le combat de plumes dégénéra en un combat de chatouilles jusqu'à ce que les trois compagnons se retrouvent à terre, appuyés les uns sur les autres, le souffle court. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Remus remarqua l'absence d'une personne supplémentaire:

- Dites, où est Peter ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Il a dit qu'il préférait descendre petit-déjeuner que d'attendre que la douce belle au bois dormant que tu es ouvre ses beaux yeux.

Remus le frappa à l'épaule, mais pas trop fort:

- C'est malin, grogna t'il. Il se leva, s'épousseta et reprit: Moi aussi, j'ai faim !

Son camarade se mit à rire:

- Pas étonnant avec tout l'exercice qu'on vient de faire !

Une troisième voix les interrompit soudain:

- Dites… personne n'a vu mes lunettes ?

Amusés, Sirius et Remus observèrent James encore un moment avant de se mettre à l'aider à chercher l'objet désiré parmi les couvertures, les plumes d'un oreiller éventré et les édredons jetés au sol.

- Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, grogna Sirius, agacé, au bout d'un long moment.

Levant un regard de myope désespéré vers lui, James soupira:

- Tu sais bien que sans elles, je ne vois strictement rien…

Sirius se détourna et reprit sa recherche jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine vision d'un postérieur qu'il identifia comme étant celui de Remus le détourne de nouveau de son objectif. Le jeune homme s'était enfoncé sous un lit pour y continuer ses recherches, et son postérieur était tout ce qui restait de visible de lui. Sans plus réfléchir, Sirius suivit son instinct: il pointa sa baguette sur le-dit postérieur et murmura:

_- Foudrissimo !_

La petite décharge fut suivie d'une bruit plus sourd: Remus venait de se cogner la tête en la relevant brutalement.

- Siiiiiiiiriiiiuuuuus !

Il émergea soudainement de sous le lit, des moutons de poussière dans les cheveux et les lunettes de James à la main. Il décocha un regard noir au coupable, qui prit un air innocent pour rétorquer:

- Eh ! Qui aime bien châtie bien !

Le jeune loup-garou prit une voix douce pour lui répondre:

- Tu me le paieras, mon vieux, tu me le _paieras_ !

Le sourire qui accompagnait ses paroles fit frémir l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs: il aurait intérêt à garder un œil ouvert cette nuit, s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver victime d'une bombe à eau qui tremperait son lit, ou… La tête pleine de pensées, il s'engagea dans l'escalier qui menait au réfectoire avec ses deux complices.

**Bang !**

_Bon sang !_

**Vlan !**

A bout de souffle, Severus se rattrapa à un pilier pour souffler un peu. _Mais comment font-elles pour marcher avec ça ?!_ Il jeta un regard noir à ses chaussures à talons. Lui qui avait espéré pouvoir s'y habituer lentement, il avait été déçu. Si l'adolescent avait en effet été sûr que la journée durant, il retrouverait son aspect de garçon, il s'était lourdement trompé. Après avoir volé—il préférait le mot 'emprunter' au précédent, d'ailleurs, car il lui permettait de conserver l'espoir que cette anomalie disparaîtrait bientôt—un uniforme, il avait cherché une paire de chaussures à sa pointure, pour finir en tout et pour tout par ne découvrir qu'une paire de chaussures à talons –fort modestes, il est vrai, mais n'en ayant jamais mis, le jeune homme se fit l'impression d'être sur des échasses._ Bon, on recommence._ Peu rassuré, et peu disposé à lâcher son pilier, il lança une jambe en avant. _Jusque là, tout va bien._ Puis il lança l'autre et lâcha le pilier. Aussitôt, il se dépêcha de marcher du mieux qu'il le put jusqu'à l'autre mur pour s'affaler contre lui. Tromper l'infirmière n'avait pas été difficile… un simple sortilège d'illusion lui avait fait voir un pauvre Severus couvert de boutons de varigole, et l'état de mise en quarantaine avait aussitôt été déclaré, ce qui arrangeait bien l'adolescent au final. Il avait décrété avoir simplement besoin de calme, puis était ressorti en douce sans se faire repérer. Puis s'était changé. Enfiler la chemise habituelle n'avait rien eu de difficile étant donné qu'il s'agissait de la même pour les filles et les garçons. Par contre, la jupe… il avait eu l'impression de se retrouver nu, dans les courants d'air. Arrivant pourtant jusqu'aux genoux—une taille réglementaire que la plupart des étudiantes de Slytherin qu'il connaissait mettaient un point d'honneur à raccourcir d'un coup de baguette magique—elle lui semblait pourtant très courte. Il avait aussi pris une paire de collants noirs sur laquelle étaient brodés des serpents d'argent qui sifflaient lorsqu'une autre paire de jambes (ou une main baladeuse) passait trop près d'eux. Mais les chaussures avaient été la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. La première fois qu'il s'était levé après les avoir mises, il s'était tout bonnement fait un croche-pied et avait atterri dans le placard qui s'était refermé sur lui. Pestant dans cette atmosphère étouffante, il avait fini par réussir à en sortir à quatre pattes et à se traîner jusqu'à une chaise sur laquelle il avait tenté de reprendre son souffle en retenant un juron. L'adolescent promena un regard désespéré autour de lui. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas se promener avec une canne, comme un éclopé…

Un claquement de porte le fit sursauter. _Oh non !_ Severus paniqua en reconnaissant le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer. _Malefoy._ Le jeune garçon se dépêcha d'adopter une posture plus noble (c'est-à-dire de s'efforcer de lâcher son pilier, chose ô combien difficile) et se colla dos au mur. Bien. Au moins, il ne risquait plus de tomber. Restait maintenant à espérer qu'il se transforme en caméléon et que Malefoy ne le repère pas. _Faites qu'il ne me voie pas, faites qu'il ne me voie pas, faites qu'il ne me – zut._

- Dis donc ma jolie, qu'est ce qu'un joli petit chaton comme toi fait dans le coin ? (7)

Severus observa avec effroi la main qui se posa à hauteur de son épaule droite. A trois centimètres et demi, pour être exact. Réprimant une subite envie de fuir en hurlant—chose totalement impossible à cause de ses talons— l'adolescent prit le parti de rire légèrement. _Mettre l'ennemi en confiance. _Il tortilla nerveusement une mèche de cheveux.

- ça ne se voit pas ?

Malefoy en profita pour se rapprocher un tantinet.

- Pas trop, avoua t'il avec un sourire charmeur. Il attrapa une mèche de cheveux bruns pour jouer avec.

_Tant pis pour les talons. Si ça se gâte de trop, je viserai les bijoux de famille. _Severus ferma les yeux. C'était trop bête ! Dans quelques minutes, ce sale demeuré allait le reconnaître à sa manière de se comporter, et alors…et alors..._ La voilà, la solution ! _Severus rouvrit les yeux, soulagé de voir enfin apparaître devant lui une solution de secours. Il lui suffisait d'adopter un comportement complètement différent du sien. Voyons voir… lui qui était si réservé d'ordinaire… se prenant au jeu, il attrapa à son tour une mèche de cheveux blonds pour la tortiller en souriant. Puis il fit un clin d'œil au jeune homme qui continuait de se rapprocher jusqu'à le coller, et l'écarta d'un geste brusque. _Bon sang, comment c'était, cette actrice dont les moldus parlaient l'autre fois…? Celle qui a un déhanché pas possible…si ! ça y est ! Demi Moore _(8) Severus se mit à balancer des hanches en espérant que sa démarche paraîtrait au moins un peu… sexy, puisque c'était le mot de la situation.

Visiblement, Malefoy ne remarqua rien de particulier, sinon qu'une jolie brune avait envie de jouer au chat et à la souris avec lui. Il se glissa dans son sillage avec un sourire enjôleur. _Bon sang, mais il va me coller longtemps, comme ça ?_ Severus réprima mentalement un soupir. Il allait falloir jouer le jeu à fond. En espérant que ses chevilles ne le lâchent pas comme elles menaçaient pourtant de le faire sous peu. Cherchant un point d'appui, il s'appuya sur la table sans se rendre compte que la chemise qu'il avait mal boutonnée invitait à un jeu plus sérieux. Et que c'était ce qu'attendait Malefoy, qui lui sauta effectivement dessus dans un geste triomphal.

* * *

(1) Voir _La croisade des Gobelins_, en deux-cent-cinquantes volumes reliés, par Gargamel Binse (l'un de ses descendants, lui aussi nommé Gargarmel, s'attelera à l'étude des petits gobelins bleus communément appelés schtroumphs par chez nous). 

(2) Sirius: (recule prudemment) Lily…je t'assure que je n'avais pas l'intention de dire ça… Lily ?

(3) Severus: (rouge) Le premier qui fait un commentaire…

(4) Non mais franchement, quel autre chien pourrait convenir à Miss McGonagall ?

(5) Pilou: Et le titre a failli être _Les braguettes de l'amour_ parce que j'avais tapé trop vite.

Remus : Dieu merci j'étais là pour corriger.

(6) Pilou: Moi, je parie pour la belle-mère de la demi-sœur du cousin par alliance de la belle-sœur du beau-frère de la cousine de la tante du neveu de l'oncle.

Sirius : Tope là.

(7) D'accord, c'est très stupide comme approche, mais en même temps c'est tout ce à quoi j'ai pu penser en deux secondes et demi. Pis j'en attends pas plus de la part d'un mec comme Malefoy père…

(8) Je plaide non coupable pour les goûts de Severus en matière de déhanché. Surtout s'il parle du film où elle a le crâne rasé alors qu'elle s'engage dans l'armée…Vous savez, _GI Jane_ ?

* * *

**Severus: OO**

**Sirius: (jette un coup d'oeil à Severus) Sevvie ? (le touche du bout du doigt) Les circuits ont grillé, là...**

**Remus: (agite la main devant le nez de Severus) Tour d'astronomie à cachot, tour d'astronomie à cachot... me recevez-vous ? **

**Pilou: J'avais dit que je me vengerai. Je le lui avais dit.**

**Sirius: Tu aurais peut-être dû le prévenir d'avantage ?**

**Severus: (semble reprendre vie et se dirige vers le fond de la chambre)**

**Sirius: (intrigué) Qu'est ce qu'il compte faire avec cette hache ?**

**Remus: ...**

**Pilou: (pique un sprint) SEVVIE ! NE T'AVISE PAS DE TOUCHER A CET ORDINATEUR !**

**Remus: (regarde Sirius)**

**Sirius: (regarde Remus) Bah... C'est pas bien grave... Avec un peu de scotch, ces petites bêtes là, ça remarche...**

**Remus: (soupire) On voit bien que l'informatique, ça n'est pas ton fort, Sirius...**

**Sirius: Peut-être... En attendant, petit message de l'auteur... un grand merci à ceux et celles qui ont laissé un commentaire, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Et ça mérite un câlin ! (ouvre grand les bras) Allez, Rem', te fais pas prier...  
**


	4. Le soleil a rendezvous avec la lune

**Avant propos:**

**Pilou: (fredonne) Le soleil a rendez-vous avec la lune...**

**Sirius: (fredonne) Et le p'tit Severus avec moi...**

**Severus: (insérez un silence indigné ici) **

**Remus: (tousse)**

**Pilou: Hein ? **

**Remus: Disclaimer ?**

**Pilou: Ah, oui, j'allais oublier. Sirius, Remus, James et tous les autres personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. On a visiblement pas donné suite au formulaire d'adoption que j'avais envoyé...**

**Severus: (ricane) ça, c'est parce qu'il n'est jamais arrivé... **

** Pilou: Enfin, bref. Et pour répondre à quelques questions, la fic sera majoritairement Sirius x Severus.**

**Severus: (insérez un silence horrifié ici)**

**Sirius: Mais ! Y'aura sans doute un zeste de Remus x Sirius et de Remus x Severus, parce qu'ils le valent bien ! **

**Remus: (grogne)**

**Severus: (grogne)**

**James: Et tu oublies le principal...**

**Pilou: Ha ? **

**James: (bombe le torse) Ben, oui. Cette fic est aussi Lily x James. Lily va donc ENFIN succomber à mon charme, mon agilité au quidditch, mon intelligence, ma...**

**Sirius: ... modestie...**

**Severus: ... vivacité d'esprit comparable à celle d'un mollusque...  
**

**James: C'est vrai, j'allais oublier celle-là... Je disais donc... **

**Remus: ... qu'il était temps de laisser les lecteurs lire autre chose que l'étalage de toutes tes capacités.**

**Severus: (râle) Surtout qu'il en a encore pour des heures...**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Le soleil a rendez-vous avec la lune...**

Dans le couloir les discussions allaient bon train, surtout entre étudiantes.

- Dis, tu sais qui Sirius Black a invité pour le bal ?

- Non… j'espère qu'il n'a encore trouvé personne…

- Si seulement il pouvait me choisir…

- Remus Lupin n'est pas mal non plus, quand on y pense…

- Dommage qu'il ait toujours l'air d'être souffrant…

- Tu crois qu'il sera là au bal, ou bien qu'il va encore se faire porter pâle comme l'année dernière ?(1)

- Dites, est-ce que Malefoy a choisi sa cavalière ?

Patty Sanders allait ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer à Louise Stevenson qu'étant une Hufflepuff, elle avait bien peu de chances de sortir avec un Slytherin, mais un brusque courant d'air la fit hurler, et tenter tant bien que mal d'empêcher sa jupe de remonter le long de ses hanches. Le regard mauvais, elle se retourna vers les garçons qui discutaient entre eux, ricanant, pour essayer de trouver l'auteur de cette farce de mauvais goût.

Si elle n'avait pas tourné le dos au couloir à cet instant précis, elle aurait pu voir une jeune fille, talons en main plutôt qu'aux pieds,(2) piquer le plus grand sprint de sa vie. Severus—car c'était lui (ou plutôt elle)—ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir mis vingt bons mètres entre lui et le cachot où ils vivaient en temps normal. Reprenant son souffle avec peine, il s'écroula contre le mur de pierre froide et lisse. _Bon dieu ! Si je n'avais pas utilisé le sortilège du courant d'air…_ Il eut la chair de poule rien qu'à imaginer la tournure qu'auraient pris les événements.(3) Finalement, avoir deux baguettes, c'était plutôt un coup de génie. Et pas seulement à cause de cet enquiquineur de Potter. Il fallait maintenant réfléchir à la suite du programme. Se relevant, Severus s'épousseta. _Zut. J'ai filé mes collants._(4) Il grogna et redressa une mèche rebelle qui dansait devant ses yeux, l'aveuglant partiellement, continuant sa marche.

SBUNK

A bout de nerfs, Severus releva la tête pour engueuler le grand dadais qui venait de lui rentrer dedans de plein fouet. Et se mit à hoqueter aussitôt.

- Si… Si…Bl... Bl...(5)

L'individu passa une main dans ses cheveux noir et haussa un sourcil. Severus déglutit en notant que les yeux bleus ne le quittaient pas. Une main élégante se tendit vers lui et une voix suave se fit entendre :

- Toutes mes excuses. Je ne t'avais pas vue.(6)

Hypnotisé, le jeune garçon ne put détacher son regard de celui de son interlocuteur qui sourit :

- J'aurais dû, pourtant. Une aussi jolie fille…

- Hé ! Je ne suis—

Severus s'interrompit, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il avait été sur le point de dire : _Je ne suis pas une fille, espèce d'andouille ! C'est moi, Severus !_ Dieu merci, les mots étaient restés coincés dans sa gorge.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Il baissa les yeux et murmura timidement :

- Euh, ça .. ça va…

Le jeune garçon—désormais devenu fille par la force des choses—pivota lentement pour faire demi-tour et se figea en entendant une voix :

- Hé ! Black ! Pour qui tu te prends ?

Un Lucius échevelé apparut au bout du couloir, l'air mauvais. _Ça va être ma fête, ça va être ma fête, ça va…_(7)

Agacé, Sirius jeta un regard noir à Lucius Malefoy.

- Qu'est ce que tu nous veux ? On discutait tranquillement…

Essoufflé, le slytherin prit son temps pour répondre. Il se baissa lentement, comme pour prendre appui sur ses genoux, puis, levant brusquement le bras, attrapa Severus qui n'en menait pas large pour le tirer contre lui.

- Les slytherins ne fréquentent pas la piétaille, siffla t'il, le torse bombé.

Sirius se redressa à son tour, comme un coq de combat prêt à passer à l'attaque.

- Certains slytherins n'ont pas de conversation… ça ne m'étonne guère que les filles aillent voir ailleurs !

Coincé entre les deux jeunes gens, Severus n'osait plus rien dire. Lucius l'écrasait contre son torse à lui en faire craquer les vertèbres, et Sirius semblait prêt à utiliser un sortilège pour l'envoyer voir ailleurs si l'herbe y était plus verte. Auquel cas Severus se verrait dans l'obligation de faire de même, étant donné qu'il servait pour l'instant de _bouclier_.(8)

- Retourne donc voir ta Cissa, Fofoy, et fiches nous la paix, tu veux ?

Aussi menaçant que possible, Lucius saisit sa baguette à son tour.

- Et toi, Blackie, retourne dans ta niche, tu veux ?

Severus ferma les yeux, croyant sa dernière heure venue.(9)

- Lucius, tu devrais te souvenir que "Blackie", comme tu l'appelles, se promène rarement tout seul.

Le jeune garçon sentit son aîné se raidir plus intensément et jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos. James Potter souriait, sa baguette pointée sur eux. A ses côtés, Remus Lupin avait mis une main devant ses yeux et secouait la tête en soupirant. _La situation va s'envenimer_… Severus lui lança un regard désespéré et vit le jeune gryffindor sursauter lorsqu'il le surprit. Une brusque traction le força à lever les yeux vers Lucius. Ce dernier avait renforcé sa prise malgré la menace de la baguette de Potter et tentait de faire marche arrière vers le cachot. _Je suis fichu._(10)

Tout se passa pourtant très vite. Sirius empoigna soudain le col de Lucius qui se retrouvé soulevé de terre tandis que Severus allait cogner contre Remus qui le rattrapa du mieux qu'il put avant de se mettre précipitamment à l'abri, l'entraînant avec lui. James ramassa la baguette de Lucius et se tourna pour faire face à deux nouveaux agresseurs venus porter secours à Malfoy : Crabble et Goyle. Le cœur battant, l'adolescent(e) se sentit sur le point de fondre en larmes lorsqu'il sentit une main le pousser tout doucement.

- Fiche le camp, ça risque de ne pas être très beau à voir…

Il leva un regard désespéré vers Remus qui continuait de le pousser dans la direction opposée à celle de la querelle, et celui-ci eut un sourire bien pâle :

- Je ne sais pas ce que te voulait Malefoy, mais il risque d'être occupé un moment, alors tu devrais en profiter pour mettre de la distance entre vous deux.

Le jeune garçon ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son n'en sortit.(11) Reconnaissant, il se contenta de hocher la tête et de tourner les talons. Arrivé au bout du couloir, le slytherin jeta un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Remus avait sorti sa baguette à son tour, et tentait de séparer Sirius et Lucius tandis que James tenait tête à ses sous-fifres. Severus distingua aussi le petit Peter, occupé à applaudir en admirant ses amis de loin. Réprimant un haut-le cœur à la vue des élèves qui se rassemblaient pour assister à ce spectacle, Severus s'enfuit, se dirigeant inconsciemment vers la salle de potions.

Elle avait toujours été sa préférée, parce que le cours de potions était le seul où il pouvait en montrer aux Maraudeurs. Il n'avait jamais été très bon en vol (raison pour laquelle l'équipe des slytherins n'avait jamais voulu de lui au quidditch, ce que Potter n'omettait jamais de lui rappeler), n'avait jamais rien vu en cours de divination (quoi que la grande majorité des élèves ait été dans le même cas), arrivait péniblement à avoir la moyenne dans les cours d'histoire de la magie (il fallait pourtant bien du mérite pour ne pas s'endormir pendant ce cours-là) et se débrouillait plutôt bien en botanique (du moins quand les maraudeurs ne jugeaient pas nécessaire de l'aider en lui collant des racines de pipistre dans le dos, ce qui lui avait déjà provoqué un urticaire géant plusieurs fois de suite). _Mais en cours de potions !_ Là, les choses s'inversaient et il pouvait prendre sa revanche ! Là où James Potter s'arrachait les cheveux jusqu'à en devenir chauve pour comprendre comment on pouvait doser subtilement de l'essence d'obophore et de l'extrait de chauve-souris, là où Sirius Black cessait de sourire pour plisser le front avec inquiétude en voyant sa mixture prendre des teintes rouges inquiétantes, là où les sourcils de Remus Lupin se fronçaient avec perplexité quand aux indications à suivre pour débiter correctement la mandragore en petits morceaux égaux, lui, il triomphait sans aucune difficulté. _Prenez exemple sur Snape_, avait une fois dit le professeur aux autres élèves, ce qui avait déclenché moults grognements parmi ses congénères, _voilà un véritable petit génie en matière de potions._ Le compliment lui avait fait monter le rose aux joues, et l'aurait presque fait pleurer pour un peu. Ce n'était pas chez lui qu'il en entendait de pareils. Chez lui… Son sourire s'effaça. C'était le dernier endroit où il voulait retourner. Il ferait tout pour décrocher cette bourse d'études destinée aux jeunes sorciers qui décidaient de s'orienter dans la recherche. De cette manière, il serait à même de se débrouiller tout seul. Pour un temps au moins. Et puis, après… nombreux étaient les endroits qui seraient ravis d'ouvrir leurs portes à un bon préparateur de potions. Ceux-ci se faisaient de plus en plus rares, car les jeunes sorciers trouvaient ce métier trop pénible et trop ennuyeux. Pas lui.

Son pas se fit plus léger. Il triompherait et ses talents seraient enfin reconnus à leur juste valeur. L'adolescent rejoignit les autres élèves qui s'alignaient docilement le long du mur, en attendant que le professeur les fasse entrer. Ce ne fut qu'une fois assis à sa place qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur. _Tout le monde me regarde_. Le jeune garçon rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et se cacha précipitamment derrière son livre. _Non, mais quel idiot !_

- Bien, ouvrez vos livres à la page 66. Aujourd'hui le cours portera sur la préparation d'un…

Severus s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Evidemment, avec un professeur de potions aussi myope que M. Blindbat, il ne risquait pas grand chose…(12) le danger venait plutôt de ses camarades. Si ceux ci lui accordaient trop d'importance, le professeur se douterait de quelque chose, et là… Chassant une mèche de cheveux de devant ses yeux, il releva le nez et regarda autour de lui. Il jouait vraiment de chance aujourd'hui. Le mélange demandé par le professeur était étonnement difficile et ses camarades, aussi bien slytherins que gryffindors, étaient bien trop absorbés pour lui prêter la moindre attention. Avec un petit sourire, il se mit à la tâche. Rien de bien compliqué lorsqu'on savait y faire. Le plus dur serait sans doute de—

POC

Les yeux ronds, il fixa la boulette de papier qui venait de tomber sur sa table et se retourna, plus par habitude que par envie. Deux pupitres plus loin, Black lui adressa un petit clin d'œil avant de désigner la boulette du menton. _Il veut que je l'ouvre ?_ Severus fronça les sourcils. La dernière fois, la boulette de Black le montrait en caleçon, pendu sous un arbre. Un épisode de sa vie qu'il aurait préféré oublier. De quoi s'agissait-il cette fois-ci ? Lui en train de se gratter à cause d'un urticaire géant ? Lui courant tout nu derrière ses habits, tentant de les rattraper malgré le sort de lévitation qu'on leur avait jeté ? Réprimant un grognement, il déplia machinalement le petit bout de papier.

_Sous les arbres ce soir. Neuf heures ?_

L'esprit vide, Severus en laissa choir le papier dans sa potion. _Attendez un peu… Il veut qu'on se voit ce soir ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est un piège ? Ou alors…_

La révélation fut subite et un cri lui échappa.

- Ewwwwwwwwww !!!(13)

Surprise, toute la classe se retourna vers lui et il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux avant de baisser le nez, prétendant s'affairer à sa préparation. _Mais il est dingue ou quoi ? On est tous les deux des garçons et – oh !_

Il se souvint soudain que ce n'était pas un garçon que Sirius Black voyait en ce moment. Mais une fille.

POC

Une seconde boulette tomba à côté de sa main gauche et il la cacha précipitamment avant d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

_C'est d'accord ?_

Il tourna de nouveau la tête en direction de Black. Celui-ci avait pris son meilleur regard de chien battu, celui qui faisait fondre n'importe quelle fille. Dommage pour lui, Severus était un garçon et—Tiens ? Black souriait ? Mais pourquoi ? Severus réalisa avec horreur qu'il était en train de hocher la tête. Se collant une paire de baffes mentalement, il se retourna vers sa potion avec l'envie de planter le chaudron bouillant sur sa tête à la manière d'un sac en papier retourné. _Ça doit être les hormones. Rien que les hormones. Rien de plus._(14)

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entrevit soudain le regard mauvais de Lucius Malfoy, à quelques rangées sur sa gauche. Ce dernier avait dû surprendre tout l'entretien. Si c'était le cas, Severus ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

* * *

(1) Sirius: Je ne m'en souviens pas... la lune était pleine ? 

Remus: (lui lance un regard noir) Nan. Mais _quelqu'un _a trouvé très amusant de trafiquer mes berlingots... tu sais, _ceux _que _Malefoy_ aurait dû manger...

James: Et qui sont restés sur la table de chevet de Rem's...

Sirius: Ha ? Je persiste à ne pas m'en souvenir...

Remus: (grogne) Sûr que tu ne t'en souviens pas... parce que tu as avalé les muffins trafiqués au jus d'amnésia que James destinait à Crabble et à Goyle...

(2) Severus: COMMENT VOULEZ-VOUS COURIR AVEC DES ECHASSES AUX PIEDS !

Sirius: ça t'énerve, hein, de pas pouvoir marcher avec ?

Severus: J'y arriverai. C'est une question de mental, voilà tout.

Sirius: Ooooh... Parce que ton mental, il enfile les chaussures à ta place, c'est ça ?

Severus: ... Tu sais quoi ? Je suis sûr qu'avec ces talons, je peux facilement crever les yeux de quelqu'un... Viens un peu par ici qu'on vérifie ça...

(3) Severus: Parce que vous croyez que je vais imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de ce qui aurait pu _potentiellement_ se passer ?

Sirius: (à l'auteur) T'as quand même raté l'occaze d'un petit slash Severus x Lucius, là...

Severus: (talon en main) LE PREMIER QUI OSE RAJOUTER UN COMMENTAIRE DE CE TYPE PAR LA SUITE, JE LE POIGNARDE AVEC MA NOUVELLE ARME BLANCHE !

James: Mais c'est qu'il est presque plus dangereux avec une chaussure qu'avec une baguette, celui-là !

(4) Silence...

Severus: Ben quoi ? Je les aimais bien, moi, ces collants...

(5) Julien Lepers: Severus, c'est à vous de jouer... Que décidez-vous ?

Severus: Je garde la main.

Julien Lepers: Attention... On se concentre... c'est parti ! Top ! Mon prénom commence par les lettres "Si"...

BEEEEEEEEEEP

Severus: (appuie sur son champignon)

Julien Lepers: Vous nous dites ?

Severus: Sinusite !

Julien Lepers: Un moment, je vérifie... Et bien, non, ce n'est pas la bonne réponse...

Severus: (grogne)

Julien Lepers: James, c'est donc vous qui avez la main... Attention, on reprend... Top ! Commençant par la lettre B, mon nom de famille désigne une coul-

BEEEEEEEEEEEEP

James: (appuie sur son champignon) Balitran !

Tout le monde: OO

James: Ben quoi ? C'est pas Céline Balitran, la réponse ?

Remus: Mais ça commence pas par "Si", ça commence par "Cé" !

Severus: Et qu'est-ce que l'ex de George Clooney a à voir avec cette histoire ?

James: (hausse les épaules) Que veux-tu que j'en sache ?

Julien Lepers: (un chouia énervé) On reprend... Severus, vous avez la main... Je vous rappelle que nous cherchons une personne...

James: (lève la main) J'ai une question ! Je fais quoi, si la réponse, c'est le nom d'une personne qu'on ne doit pas prononcer ? Je réponds pas ?

Julien Lepers: (semble sur le point de manger ses fiches) On reprend...

Severus: Permettez ! Je n'aime pas l'admettre, mais pour une fois, Potter a raison ! On fait quoi, si la réponse, on ne peut pas la prononcer ?

Julien Lepers: (grogne) Indice chez vous... Il s'agit d'un nom que l'on peut prononcer...

James: (se gratte la tête) Franchement...

Severus: (râle) ... je vois pas.

Julien Lepers: (GROS soupir) On m'indique qu'un indice visuel va apparaître à l'écran...

(Une photographie apparaît à l'écran)

Sirius: Mais c'est moi, ça ?

Severus: Pas la moindre idée...

James: Je passe...

Sirius: Ils étaient vraiment obligés de prendre celle où je suis en maillot de bain ?

Remus: Ben quoi ? C'est ta bouée canard qui te gêne ? Elle est jolie pourtant...

(6) Severus: Plus myope que Black, tu meurs.

Black: Ha bon ? Parce qu'il me semble que _toi non plus_, tu ne m'avais pas vu...

(7) Severus: (joint les mains pour prier) Pitié, je ferai ce qu'il faudra, je laverai même les caleçons de Black s'il le faut, mais je suis trop jeune pour mourir !

(8) Severus: Je laverai aussi le linge sale de Potter...

(9) Severus: Et celui de Lupin...

(10) Severus: JE LAVERAI AUSSI CELUI DE LUCIUS, MAIS FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE AVANT QUE JE TREPASSE, NOM D'UN CHIEN !

(11) Le jeune garçon ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son n'en sortit. Normal, vu la corvée de lessive qui l'attendait...

(12) Sirius: Sûr, Blindbat n'aurait pas vu un éléphant dans un couloir...

Remus: Ou un Sirius coincé dans la réserve de magie, alors que tu étais juste en face de lui...

(13) (Insérez un cri de dégoût ici)

(14) Sirius: Les hormones, hein ?

Severus: Ben oui, les hormones. Quoi d'autre ?

Sirius: Oui mais lesquelles ? Oestrogènes ou testostérone ?

Severus: OO

Sirius: Ben quoi ? C'est pas parce qu'on fait de la magie qu'on y connaît rien en corps humain... (rire bête)

Remus: C'est la dernière fois que je te laisse ouvrir un livre d'anatomie devant moi...

* * *

******Severus: Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi Lucius est encore plus ou moins prêt à se jeter sur moi à la fin de ce chapitre ? Je veux pas pinailler, mais...**

******Sirius: Tu es en train de pinailler.**

******Remus: Bah, on verra bien au prochain chapitre...**

******Severus: (avale avec difficulté) _Prochain_ chapitre ? Parce qu'il va y en avoir un autre ?**

******Sirius: (ricane) Et encore un autre... et un autre... et puis enc- (fixe l'ombre de Severus qui s'enfuit au loin vers le soleil couchant)**

******Remus: Quand même, tu es vache, là...**

******Sirius: (hausse les épaules) Bah ! On verra bien ! Maintenant, quelques petits messages...**

******Remus: 1. Fishania, on espère tous que tu as quand même mangé quelque chose avant qu'on ne poste ce chapitre...**

******Sirius: Sinon, je viens te préparer quelque chose à manger d'urgence... (fouille l'armoire pour trouver son tablier de cuisine).**

******Remus: 2. Vendetta demande si-(silence et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux)  
**

******Sirius: (jette un coup d'oeil au commentaire) Ben quoi ? C'est normal que tout le monde m'aime ! Je suis un canon, après tout !**

******Pilou: Je crois avoir vaguement répondu à la question dans mon intro... Certes, l'histoire est avant tout Severus x Sirius, mais quelques autres petits couples vont appraître aussi...**

******James: Comme moi et L-**

******Remus et Sirius: ON SAIT !**

******Remus: (tousse) Bon, Devine... on sait bien entendu TOUS de qui il s'agit... **

******Severus: Et elle est encore pire que celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom... et sa team, et ben elle est pas mieux...**

******Sirius: Attends que Borus et Nakago te tombent sur le poil et tu vas regretter tes paroles... **

******Severus: (fuite vers le soleil couchant n° 2)**

******Sirius: Alors Faustinette... ben, comme tu peux le voir, non, on a pas laissé tomber...**

******Remus: Du moins, pas encore... et puis de toute façon, il y aura forcément une fin à cette histoire. A un moment ou à un autre.**

******Sirius: C'est juste l'année qui reste à déterminer... 2020 paraît une bonne approche.**

******Remus: Dragonneva, merci beaucoup pour le compliment, ça fait plaisir ! **

******Sirius: Bon, pour résumer, merci à tous ceux/celles qui ont laissé un commentaire, c'est sympa et ça la force (désigne l'auteur) à se magner un peu pour écrire la suite. Et ça mérite une deuxième vague de câlins ! (s'accroche un panneau FREE HUGS au cou et saute dans la foule).  
**


	5. Souvenirs, souvenirs

**Dee da dee dada...**

**Pilou: Héhé... (insérez un rire machiavélique ici)  
**

**Severus: (recule prudemment) J'aime pas quand elle rit comme ça...  
**

**Sirius: Bah ! C'est qu'elle a trouvé une bonne idée...**

**Severus: Bonne, bonne... C'est toi qui en as de bonnes... On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui t'en prends plein la poire...**

**Remus: Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter, tous les trois ? Vous commencez à me faire peur, là...**

**Sirius: Meuh non, meuh non... On s'amuse, c'est tout...**

**Severus: (sourcil droit tressautant) "S'amuser" ? Tu appelles ça s'amuser, toi ?**

**Sirius: Ben oui. **

**Pilou: Bon, on va pas y mettre trois heures... Qui fait le disclaimer ?**

**Severus: Je REFUSE de m'associer à une histoire aussi dégradante !**

**Sirius: Dégradante, dégradante... comme tu y vas...**

**Remus: (soupir) Je m'en occupe... Donc, comme d'habitude, les personnages d'Harry Potter n'appartiennent pas à Pilou. Ils apartiennent toujours à JK Rowling, qui a toujours le droit de décider de marier officiellement Severus et Sirius si ça lui chante...**

**Severus: QUOI ?**

**Sirius: Severus, on appelle ça une blague...**

**Severus: Les blagues, c'est censé être drôle... et là, ça l'est pas !**

**Sirius: Tu aurais peut-être préféré qu'elle parle de ta grossesse ? Tu sais, les triplés que tu vas avoir avec Hagrid...**

**Severus: ...**

**Remus: Sirius, je crois que c'est l'idée la plus étrange que tu aies jamais eue.**

**Sirius: Et j'en ai pleins d'autres en stock, com-**

**Severus: ENVOYEZ LE CHAPITRE, VITE !  
**

* * *

  
**Chapitre 5: Souvenirs, souvenirs...**

_Deux heures plus tard._

Sirius poussa un soupir de regret. Elle avait déjà filé. Il avait pourtant espéré la rattraper à la fin des cours, mais en vain.

- HBJEHGKHhzjhjskjhlhdmz ? (1)

Elle s'était assise à la place du Servilus.

- BYybbcjsnfnck bfvvj ? (2)

Sans y penser, elle avait passé les doigts dans sa longue chevelure de jais pour y démêler deux mèches.

- NJHBKGJEZEZDABBDZB !!! (3)

Sa peau pâle contrastait avec la noirceur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Les boucles d'oreilles en argent représentant deux serpents entrelacés l'avaient hypnotisé, tintant doucement tout en se balançant au gré des mouvements de leur propriétaire.

- SIRIUS ! TU M'ECOUTES, NOM D'UN CHIEN ? (4)

- Hein ?

Brusquement tiré de sa rêverie, le jeune homme tourna la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses compagnons.

- Vous disiez ?

Atterré, James se frappa le front :

- Et c'est MOI qu'on accuse d'être dans la lune ?

Il s'attira une bourrade affectueuse de Sirius tandis que Remus soupirait.

- Vous êtes tous les deux vraiment des cas désespérés. (5)

Sirius se mit à rire et entoura les épaules de son ami de son bras.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à te trouver une copine, plus une pour Peter, et le tour sera joué.

Le jeune loup-garou leva les bras au ciel.

- Ne vous occupez pas de moi, c'est compris ? Je suis assez grand pour me trouver quelqu'un si j'en ai envie ! (6)

Il redressa les mèches brunes que Sirius avait dérangées tout en faisant la moue. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard complice avant de se mettre à rire.

- Notre petit Remus est encore un enfant…, soupira Sirius d'un air moqueur.

- Je m'inquiète pour lui, mon cher…, continua James, les enfants grandissent si vite ! Bientôt, il mettra des affiches de Raspoutine (7) dans sa chambre et nous en interdira l'entrée.

- Vu que vous vivez dans la même chambre que moi, si ça arrive, vous finirez tous les deux sur le palier, rétorqua Remus.

Sirius prit son regard de chien battu une nouvelle fois.

- Comment ? Tu nous mettrais à la porte ? Nous ? Tes meilleurs amis ?

L'adolescent rougit et détourna le regard. Il était temps de changer de sujet.

- James ? As-tu demandé à Lily d'être ta cavalière pour le bal ?

James reprit aussitôt un visage sérieux.

- Je n'ai pas encore osé le lui demander, avoua-t'il piteusement. J'ai peur qu'elle ne m'envoie balader.

Sirius éclata de rire :

- Voyons, quelles raisons pourrait elle avoir de refuser ? Est-ce que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec les boules puantes que tu as lâchées en plein cours de potions ? Ou le fait que tu aies mis le feu à cette vieille croûte qui s'entêtait à nous refuser le passage vers la chambre des filles ? (8)

- C'était un accident ! J'ai juste voulu lui faire peur avec un sort d'étincellammèches !

Remus pouffa :

- En attendant, on a vu cavaler la grosse dame de tableau en tableau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle plonge dans la mare ! Elle a éclaboussé tout le palier !

Sirius lui jeta un regard malicieux :

- Et ses cheveux qui grésillaient ! Les couloirs ont senti le cochon grillé pendant des semaines ! (9)

James fit mine de s'arracher les cheveux :

- Vous croyez qu'elle m'en veut encore pour ça ?

Remus eut un mince sourire:

- Vu le nombre de points que ce bel exploit a coûté à la maison Gryffindor…

- Et le nombre de remontrances qu'ont pris les préfets grâce à toi…, continua Sirius.

- … ma vie est finie, compléta James. (10)

Les épaules de James se voûtèrent sous le poids de la révélation et son camarade s'en aperçut :

- On dirait que c'est mal barré pour toi et Lily…

Le jeune garçon lui lança un regard furieux.

- Parce que toi et ta belle brune mystérieuse, ça se présente mieux, peut-être ! Et je te rappelle que tu as déjà dit oui à Patty Sanders pour le bal ! HA !

Sirius haussa les épaules :

- Et bien je dirais à Patty que j'ai changé d'avis, voilà tout.

- Sirius ! Ça ne se fait pas !

Remus lui lança un regard choqué.

- Quoi ?

- Ça ne se fait pas ! Voilà tout ! Si tu as demandé à Patty d'y aller avec toi, tu dois tenir ta promesse !

Devant le regard insistant et accusateur de son compagnon, Sirius baissa le nez, vaguement honteux, et décida de calmer le jeu.

- Très bien, grogna-t'il. J'irai avec Patty. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi qui me le demandes...

- Promis ?

Sirius leva la main pour jurer.

- Promis, répondit-il solennellement.

ooooooooooooo

L'air rêveur, Severus tortilla une mèche de cheveux. Il avait accepté un rendez-vous avec Sirius…

_Oh mon dieu ! Comment ai-je pu accepter ? _(11)_  
_

Avec Sirius…

_Qu'est ce que je vais mettre ? _

L'adolescent pila net, les yeux écarquillés.

_Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?! _(12)

Avec un grognement, il reprit sa marche dans le couloir sans plus prêter attention à ses camarades.

_Prenons ça comme une chance de me venger de Black… Je devrais bien pouvoir lui extorquer quelques aveux sur ses points faibles… et ceux des Maraudeurs… _(13)

Qu'est ce qui les rendait si populaires auprès des autres ? Black avait toujours été un sale égoïste imbu de lui-même avec un cœur d'artichaut. Comme Potter, il était le fils de sorciers distingués pris en exemple par la communauté toute entière. Severus se souvenait clairement de son premier jour à Hogwarts…

Avant même de monter dans le train, luttant avec ses bagages, il avait observé ses futurs camarades discuter entre eux, excités. Lui même se sentait soudain si libre… pendant toute une année, il n'aurait plus à souffrir les brimades que lui infligeait son père… ni à être le témoin malheureux des larmes de sa mère. Ce seul souvenir lui serra la gorge. Ce matin-là, en préparant son petit déjeuner, elle avait gardé la tête baissée, le rideau de ses cheveux masquant la nouvelle trace violette qui s'étalait sur sa joue, et un faux sourire enjoué étirant ses lèvres minces.

- Pousse-toi !

Il s'était retrouvé plaqué contre une vitre par un garçon de son âge aux cheveux noirs et courts, et aux yeux malicieux.

- Sirius, tu vas voir si je te rattrape !

L'adolescent tira la langue à son poursuivant :

- Tu parles, tu parles, mais il faudrait d'abord que tu m'attrape !

Severus s'était épousseté avant d'être de nouveau plaqué contre la paroi du train par un garçon aux cheveux coiffés en épis.

- Tu vas voir !

_Bon sang…_ Il avait vaguement souri en regardant les deux adolescents se poursuivre dans le couloir, avant d'ouvrir une porte de cabine et de se glisser à l'intérieur avec difficulté. Il avait pointé du doigt un siège :

- Cette place est libre ?

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns avait relevé la tête et ses yeux dorés avaient brièvement rencontré ceux de Severus, avant qu'il n'acquiesce et ne se replonge dans une profonde contemplation du paysage. Le jeune garçon s'assit en face de l'inconnu et l'observa à la dérobée. Il remarqua quelques griffures à la base de son cou, malhabilement dissimulées à l'aide d'une écharpe de velours gris élimée. Poursuivant son examen, il découvrit quelques trous rapiécés dans le manteau de coton gris qui n'était plus de toute première jeunesse. Ce ne fut qu'en découvrant que la paire d'yeux dorés l'observait qu'il se mit à rougir.

- Désolé.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns haussa les épaules.

- C'est pas grave. J'ai l'habitude.

Mal à l'aise, Severus se mit à se tortiller sur son siège.

- Tu as peur ?

L'autre garçon l'avait regardé d'un air méfiant avant d'acquiescer.

- Un peu.

- Moi aussi.

L'avouer le soulagea. Les yeux dorés se teintèrent de paillettes tandis que leur propriétaire souriait.

- Il paraît qu'ils ont un chapeau … qui choisit dans quelle maison les élèves vont aller.

Severus avait écarquillé les yeux.

- Vraiment ?, avait-il demandé, incrédule.

Son compagnon de voyage avait hoché la tête.

- Je l'ai lu dans _L'histoire de Hogwarts_.

Il avait tiré un livre de son sac pour le montrer à Severus, qui avait avancé la main vers l'objet puis l'avait retirée, à regrets. Sa mère avait eu tout juste de quoi lui acheter les livres de première année, ainsi que la baguette et une robe de sorcier. Ils n'avaient guère pu s'accorder le luxe de s'offrir quelques babioles supplémentaires. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait dû renoncer à un compagnon à plumes ou à poils. Sa mère avait bien eu l'air de comprendre qu'il mentait en plaisantant qu'il n'avait que faire qu'une bestiole encombrante, mais n'avait rien ajouté, soulagée.

- Tu veux le lire ?

Severus avait relevé le nez, une lueur d'espoir au creux de l'estomac.

- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

L'autre garçon avait secoué la tête.

- Je l'ai déjà lu.

Avec un sourire, Severus s'était alors plongé avec délices dans le livre, découvrant les petits secrets de Hogwarts un par un. Il avait été émerveillé par les escaliers sans fin qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, avait admiré le courage et l'opiniâtreté des quatre fondateurs, avait dévoré les paragraphes décrivant les anciens directeurs qui s'étaient illustrés à la tête de l'école, s'était imaginé parcourant l'allée qui le menait au choixpeau avant de gravir les quelques marches et de s'asseoir sur le tabouret tandis que le chapeau se mettait à fredonner au-dessus de son crâne… _Je vois…_, disait-il_, je vois bien ce que tu vas devenir, Severus… mais le chemin que tu as choisi d'emprunter n'est pas le plus aisé…_

- Hé !

Il avait sursauté, réveillé en sursaut, avant de regarder avec hébétement la main amicale posée sur son épaule. Les yeux dorés avaient de nouveau souri, et son camarade avait montré la vitre du train du doigt.

- On arrive…

L'adolescent avait hâtivement acquiescé avant de rassembler ses affaires en vitesse.

- Tu as vu le château ?!

Severus avait jeté un coup d'œil et s'était retrouvé soudain le nez collé contre la vitre. _Incroyable_ était le premier mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit. _Merci_ était le second. Il avait discrètement essuyé une larme, avait enfilé son manteau et s'était précipité dans le couloir à la suite de son compagnon avant de se rappeler quelque chose.

- Hé ! Ton livre !

Les yeux dorés s'étaient de nouveau teintés de paillettes avant que le jeune garçon ne secoue la tête.

- Garde le ! Je te le donne !

Interdit, Severus s'était pétrifié sur place. Personne ne lui avait jamais rien offert. Il s'était creusé la tête pour tâcher de trouver quelque chose à dire, quelque chose à faire.

- Merci…

Sa voix avait tremblé devant la gentillesse contenue dans les yeux dorés.

- C'est rien.

Severus avait relevé la tête brusquement, tendant la main en avant.

- Je m'appelle Severus.

L'autre avait saisi la main pour la serrer.

- Remus. Ravi de te connaître, Severus.

* * *

(1) Traduction: Siri, tu viens à l'entraînement de quidditch, tout à l'heure ?

(2) Traduction: Sirius, tu m'entends ?

(3) Traduction: Hé, je te parle, je te signale !!!

(4) Sirius: Hé, pas besoin de hurler ! Tu vas me rendre sourd...

James: Si tu répondais, ça n'arriverait pas !

(5) Sirius: Ça, c'était méchant...

James: Ouais...

Remus: Vous l'aviez cherché !

Sirius: Tu nous aimes quand même un peu ?

Remus: (grogne) Un chouia...

Sirius: (saute dans les bras de James) Tu as entendu ça !

James: (serre Sirius dans ses bras) OH QUE OUI ! NOTRE PETIT REMUS NOUS AIME !

Sirius: Je suis si heureux !

Remus: Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire ?

(6) Remus: Surtout vu vos goûts respectifs...

Sirius: Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, nos goûts respectifs ?

James: C'est vrai, ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Lily ?

Remus: (soupire) Entre celui qui tombe amoureux de tout ce qui porte une jupe et celui qui ne jure que par une seule fille... Merlin seul sait avec quoi je vais finir...

(7) Remus: (grogne) J'aime pas Raspoutine...

Sirius: On sait bien...

James: Y'a que Lucius pour coller des affiches EVIL RASPOUTINE dans sa chambre...

(8) La grosse dame: VOUS SAVEZ CE QU'ELLE VOUS DIT, LA GROSSE CROÛTE, ESPECES DE FOND DE POTS DE PEINTURE ?

Severus: Raclures de pinceaux, va !

Sirius: Hé ! Ho ! N'en profite pas !

(9) La grosse dame: COCHONS PUANTS VOUS-MEME !

Severus: Parfaitement !

(10) James: Je suis fini, foutu, bye bye, hasta la vista si Lily ne veut pas de moi...

Severus: Rassure-toi, t'as quelques beaux jours devant toi encore... Puisque tu vas me coller un mini James sur le dos...

(11) Severus: Mais je ne veux pas !

Sirius: C'est pas comme si on te laissait le choix !

(12) Severus: Ça, on se le demande !

(13) Severus: Faut bien que je tire avantage de la situation, non ? Je vais quand même pas y aller pour des prunes !

* * *

**Pilou: Valaaa... Fin du chapitre 5 !**

**Sirius: Ça sent le flashback à plein nez...**

**Remus: Oui...**

**James: Vous avez vu comme on était petits à l'époque ?**

**Sirius: Ouais... C'est cool... **

**James: C'était une chouette époque...**

**Sirius: Et ça fait de chouettes souvenirs, mine de rien...**

**Pilou: Bon, ben pendant que vous vous remémorez vos vieux souvenirs, hein... Moi, je vais faire une pause casse dalle...**

**Sirius: A suivre donc ! **


	6. C'était autrefois

**Avant propos rapide:**

**Sirius: Rapide ?**

**Pilou: Rapide. Ce qui signifie bref, court, sans blabla inutile...**

**Severus: Bref, tout le contraire de ce que tu es en train de faire.**

**Pilou: (grogne)**

**Remus: Hé ! Faites le disclaimer, pas la guerre !**

**Sirius: D'accord, d'accord... Comme tout le monde ici le sait, les personnages d'Harry Potter n'appartiennent pas à Pilou, mais à J.K. Rowling...**

**Pilou: Je m'amuse juste avec eux... en les enquiquinant un chouia...**

**Severus: (renifle) Un "chouia" ?**

**Remus: Ne recommencez pas, vous deux !**

**Sirius: Envoyez le chapitre !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6: C'était autrefois...  
**

Relativement impatient, Severus avait pris place à côté de son nouvel ami dans la barque avant que celle-ci ne se mette à glisser silencieusement sur l'eau froide. Remus lui avait accordé un sourire pâle avant de se tasser dans un coin, un peu à l'écart de leurs camarades. Un adolescent aux longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc noués en catogan s'était installé à la proue, crânant fièrement dans un uniforme flambant neuf.

- Vous allez voir, disait-il, le cachot des Slytherins est le meilleur dortoir du château.

Un peu surpris, un élève avait osé demandé :

- Mais comment peux-tu être si sûr que tu vas devenir un Slytherin ?

Le garçon l'avait toisé d'un air hautain.

- C'est une tradition chez les Malefoy. Nous sommes, et serons toujours, le cœur et l'âme-même de la maison Slytherin.

Un autre adolescent avait ricané, et Severus avait reconnu le dénommé Sirius :

- C'est ça, Malefoy… une vraie langue de vipère toujours prête à distiller son venin et autant de courage qu'une poule mouilée !

Les joues de Malefoy s'étaient empourprées et il avait sorti sa baguette :

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?, avait-il sifflé.

Nullement impressionné, Sirius avait haussé les épaules avant de croiser les bras derrière sa tête.

- La vérité, je suppose…

- Espèce de sale…

Malefoy avait agité sa baguette avant que celle-ci ne lui échappe d'un coup sec sous le regard moqueur de Sirius.

- Si tu étais moins bête et que tu avais lu _L'Histoire de Hogwarts_, tu aurais su que les batailles sont prohibées sur les barques…

Malefoy avait de nouveau rougi sous les rires des autres élèves avant de se rasseoir après une dernière menace :

- Tu me le paieras, Black !

L'interpellé avait ri :

- Quoi ? Tu vas te plaindre auprès de ton père au ministère ?

Malefoy n'avait pas jugé bon de répondre et l'esclandre s'était arrêté là. Severus s'était tourné vers Remus :

- Il y a vraiment des fortes têtes…

Remus avait cessé de contempler l'eau pour se tourner vers lui :

- Ce sont des gens qu'il vaut mieux ne pas fréquenter quand on veut éviter les ennuis…

Severus avait hoché la tête, plus que d'accord avec ces propos. Et des ennuis, c'était loin d'être ce qu'il désirait.

Avec un petit bruit mat, la barque avait accosté. Le dénommé Malefoy avait aussitôt bondi sur la berge et s'était précipité vers les marches du château, pour être sür d'être le premier à entrer. Les autres avaient été plus lents à regagner la terre ferme, un par un, cheminant silencieusement vers la lumière rassurante des torches, qui contrastait tellement avec la noirceur de l'eau quelques minutes auparavant. Severus avait aidé Remus à descendre. Le teint de plus en plus pâle, celui-ci avait fait une pause, les mains posées sur les genoux, plié en deux.

- ça va ?

- Oui… Inutile de t'inquiéter. Ça va aller.

Il avait chassé une mèche brune de devant ses yeux avant de sourire de nouveau de ce même sourire triste dont il avait le secret.

- Je crois que la traversée m'a épuisé, c'est tout.

_Oh. Il a eu le mal de mer._ Severus avait suivi son compagnon jusqu'au point de rassemblement où les attendait une jeune femme à l'air sévère. Une fois certaine de l'attention de son auditoire, cette dernière se fendit pourtant d'un grand sourire :

- Bienvenue à Hogwarts, mes chers enfants… Je suis Mrs McGonagall, directrice de Gryffindor, et vous voici arrivés dans cet endroit, qui, s'il peut vous paraître un peu effrayant pour l'instant, vous apportera quantités de bons souvenirs par la suite, j'en suis sûre…

L'adolescent avait regardé tout autour de lui. A sa droite, Remus grelottait de froid. Un peu plus loin, à leur gauche, sur le devant, Malefoy écoutait les explications du professeur d'un air agacé, comme s'il connaissait déjà le discours par cœur. A l'opposé, Sirius et son ami discutaient avec animation, se poussant du coude, et riant sous cape en désignant tour à tour certains de leurs camarades ou certains points de l'horizon que Severus ne pouvait distinguer de sa place. Eux aussi semblaient déjà bien connaître l'endroit. L'adolescent se sentit soulagé de voir que ce n'était cependant pas le cas de tout le monde. La plupart des enfants présents semblaient perdus, jetant des coups d'œil à gauche et à droite dans l'espoir de se familiariser avec leur nouvel environnement. Ils suivirent tous le professeur en silence jusqu'à une porte gigantesque composée de deux battants qui s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes.

- Oooooh…

Comme les autres, Severus ne put retenir un cri d'admiration en découvrant la salle immense dans laquelle il se tenait désormais. De longues tables mises bout à bout étaient bordées de bancs sur lesquels étaient assis des étudiants plus âgés qui les regardaient curieusement. Tout au bout, contre le mur du fond, se trouvait une estrade sur laquelle une autre table avait été installée, réservée, comme le devina l'adolescent, aux professeurs.

- Installez-vous donc, les encouragea Mrs McGonagall avant de rejoindre la tablée du fond d'un pas sec et énergique. Une fois assise, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années se leva à son tour.

- Minerva, je vous remercie, commença d'il d'une voix lente et agréable. Bienvenue, mes chers enfants, bienvenue à Hogwarts. Vous l'avez sans doute compris, ce n'est pas par hasard que vous êtes ici… Chacun d'entre vous a reçu une lettre, preuve qu'il possède un don tout particulier, que nous voulons vous donner une chance de faire fructifier ici. N'allez pas croire que ce sera là une partie de plaisir, mais n'allez pas croire non plus que vous ne vous amuserez pas non plus...

Son rire tinta dans la grande salle, avant qu'il ne reprenne :

- J'aime à croire que les élèves qui vous ont précédé ici se sont tous plu à Hogwarts. Moi-même, autrefois, j'étais assis à votre place, attendant impatiemment que le directeur en finisse avec son discours assommant et en vienne au principal… car pour vous, futurs élèves de première année, il est désormais temps de rejoindre votre nouvelle maison, avant de défendre avec honneur ses couleurs par la suite.

Il s'interrompit de nouveau pour saisir délicatement un vieux chapeau racorni et continua :

- Inutile de s'inquiéter cependant, le choixpeau ici présent va vous aider dans cette décision difficile. Sachez qu'il existe ici quatre maisons… quatre maisons dans lesquelles se sont succédées des générations entières d'élèves, et parfois de familles. Que deviendrions-nous sans la bonté des Hufflepuffs, ou encore la vivacité d'esprit de nos Ravenclaws ? Que serait Hogwarts sans le courage de nos Gryffindors, ou encore la ruse de nos Slytherins ? Quoi qu'il en soit, rappelez-vous que l'une de ces quatre maisons sera la vôtre sous peu.

Avec un dernier sourire, le directeur se rassit lentement tandis que Mlle McGonagall se levait de nouveau et s'avançait au bord de l'estrade :

- Nous allons vous appeler un par un, et vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret…

Les noms avaient été égrenés un par un, lentement et les élèves s'étaient levés docilement, les uns après les autres. Le choixpeau avait été posé sur leurs têtes, et une à une, les nominations étaient tombées :

_Hufflepuff !_

_Gryffindor !_

_Slytherin !_

_Ravenclaw ! _

- Black, Sirius !

Curieux, Severus releva le nez pour regarder en direction de l'estrade. Le jeune adolescent aux cheveux noirs s'était levé, superbement décontracté, et s'avançait d'un pas élégant vers le tabouret sur lequel il se percha avec un sourire éclatant et un dernier regard pour son complice aux cheveux ébouriffés, qui avait commencé à croiser les doigts.

- _Gryffindor_ !, avait soudain rugi le choixpeau d'une voix de stentor.

A la table de la dite maison, une huée de hourras accueillit le nouvel élève. Cependant, dans les rangs de la maison aux couleurs verte et argent, les murmures s'étaient soudain faits choqués, et quelques regards lourds de menaces s'étaient tournés vers le jeune garçon qui rejoignait sa tablée. Un peu inquiet face à la réaction des divers intéressés, Severus avait frémi.

- Tout ira bien.

Il s'était tourné vers son voisin. Comment Remus avait-il pu comprendre ce qu'il ressentait ? Etait-il aussi inquiet que lui ? Le jeune garçon se sentit soudain rasséréné. _Tout irait bien. _Remus l'avait dit.

- Lupin, Remus !

Severus sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine en voyant son camarade se lever à son tour. La maigre silhouette de Remus avait sembler se rapetisser sous les yeux des autres, et il se percha sur le siège comme tant d'autres élèves avant lui. Le choixpeau prit néanmoins son temps avant de tonitruer :

- _Gryffindor !_

Une nouvelle huée de hourras s'éleva de la table aux couleurs rouge et or et Remus sourit timidement, visiblement soulagé. Il fut rapidement accueilli par les autres jeunes gens, certains lui ébouriffant les cheveux et d'autres lui administrant quelques bonnes claques dans le dos. Sirius passa son bras autour du cou de Remus avant de porter un toast, aussitôt accompagné de nouveaux vivats.

- Malefoy, Lucius !

Le jeune garçon se redressa à son tour, sûr de lui. Avec un dernier mouvement crâneur, il rejeta sa queue de cheval en arrière, s'installa sur le siège et croisa les bras, l'air impérieux. Le choixpeau n'hésita guère :

- _Slytherin !_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements suivit dans les rangs des élèves en question, et un sourire mince aux lèvres, Lucius entra dans le cercle de ses nouveaux amis.

- Potter, James !

Le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés se leva prestement, sous les applaudissements de ses compagnons de table. Tel un vainqueur, il gravit les quelques marches et l'instant d'après, le verdict tombait :

- _Gryffindor !_

Bondissant de l'estrade, James Potter se précipita vers Sirius Black et ses camarades et disparut sous leurs marques d'affection pendant un long moment avant d'émerger, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'auparavant.

Enfin, ce fut son tour.

- Snape, Severus !

Tremblant, il se leva, les jambes en coton. Chaque pas lui semblait plus difficile que le précédent alors qu'il s'approchait du professeur tenant le choixpeau. Se sentant l'âme d'un condamné à mort, Severus s'assit sur le tabouret rigide et Mlle McGonagall lui posa le couvre-chef de cuir racorni sur le crâne. L'adolescent eut soudain l'impression d'avoir été submergé par ses propres pensées.

_Je vois…_ Il sentit sa tête se vider, comme si le choixpeau aspirait tous ses souvenirs. _Intéressant_… La voix grinçante du chapeau lui donna la chair de poule. Le souvenir de sa mère, recroquevillée dans un coin tandis que son père la battait, ressurgit du fin fond de sa mémoire. Il fallait qu'il la protège… _Mais comment_ _? Comment peux-tu la protéger ?_, lui demanda sournoisement le choixpeau. Puis le visage de Remus flottant un instant, remplaçant l'image précédente… Remus entouré par ses camarades, accueilli chaleureusement… Il le rejoignait et les deux amis s'asseyaient côte à côte en classe, riant à gorge déployée… _Intéressant dilemme…_ Il avait une baguette en main, il était reconnu par ses camarades, il entrait dans la maison… son père ne pouvait plus rien contre lui, il avait le contrôle… Il leva sa baguette, la pointa sur le dos de cet homme qu'il haïssait… _Tu ne choisis pas la voie la plus facile, Severus… _Peut-être, mais c'était la seule qu'il connaissait, la seule qu'il ait connue jusqu'à présent.

- _Slytherin !_

La sentence tomba comme un couperet, l'écrasant. Le choixpeau lui fut ôté, ainsi que ses espoirs, et il jeta un regard désespéré vers Remus. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il s'aperçut que celui-ci était occupé à discuter avec deux de ses camarades, Sirius Black, et James Potter. Severus rejoignit sa nouvelle maison. Pas celle qu'il avait voulu. Pas les amis qu'il avait désiré. Le cœur gonflé par le chagrin, il toucha à peine aux mets succulents qui apparurent sitôt le dernier élève expédié.

* * *

**Sirius: Ben alors ? Pas de notes ?**

**Pilou: Nah ! Ce chapitre-ci était un peu plus sérieux que les autres... mais les notes reviendront au prochain chapitre ! Promis !**

**Remus: Alors à bientôt ! Et merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, ça motive !  
**


	7. Je chante un baiser

**Avant propos:**

**Severus: Ceci est un appel à témoins. Vous êtes un bishonen (beau garçon), vous subissez les sévices perpétuels d'auteurs en plein délire ? Venez témoigner à "On en parle" ce soir. Nos invités vous raconteront les tortures qu'ils ont dû endurer les unes après les autres, et jusqu'à quel point leur dignité a parfois été bafouée, ainsi que la manière dont ils ont réussi à reprendre confiance en eux. Retrouv-HARH !**

**Pilou: Quoi ?**

**Severus: Rien... Je croyais juste que j'étais tout seul, c'est tout... **

**Pilou: Parce que tu parles tout seul ? Et de quoi ?**

**Severus: (cache une feuille derrière son dos) De rien, de rien...**

**Pilou: Booooon... Si tu le dis, je vais te croire... Moi, je suis juste venue pour faire le disclaimer... Donc. Les personnages de JK Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas. Là. Voilà, c'est dit. Mais elle nous laisse tout de même profiter d'eux un max, ce qui est une bonne chose. Au revoir ! (repart)**

**Severus: (attend quelques minutes) Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seuls... si vous pouviez signer aussi ce petit document intitulé "Sauvez Severus", dans lequel vous acceptez de nous soutenir dans notre combat contre les maltraitances... ça serait parfait...**

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Je chante un baiser...  
**

_  
La rouge … ?_

Il pivota sur lui-même pour juger de l'effet. Puis plaqua la jupe noire contre ses hanches, l'air perplexe.

_La noire me fait une taille plus fine. _

Severus s'admira une dernière fois dans le miroir qu'il avait créé et fixé sur le mur, le long de son lit à l'infirmerie. L'image qu'il lui renvoyait était des plus flatteuses, pour une fois. La chemise blanche de rigueur soulignait sa silhouette mince tout en mettant en valeur sa poitrine. Histoire d'ajouter un peu d'effet à la composition, il défit le premier bouton afin de mettre en valeur sa gorge à la peau pâle. Le vilain petit canard était devenu un charmant jeune cygne, prêt à s'envoler hors de sa cage. Nerveux, il tortilla une mèche de cheveux—ce geste était devenu une habitude qu'il était incapable de maîtriser. D'un geste sec, il ôta le capuchon du rouge à lèvres, et s'approcha de la glace. La plupart des Slytherins qu'il avait fréquentées jusque là avaient toujours eu l'habitude de se farder avec outrance, cherchant à attirer le regard des garçons. Ce n'était pas son but. Il appliqua lentement le rose sur ses lèvres, faisant attention à ce que la couleur ne déborde pas. Un dernier coup de brosse et… _C'est maintenant ou jamais._ Satisfait, il hocha la tête. Cela suffirait. Avec un soupir, il jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à ses chaussures à talons. Malgré ses nombreuses tentatives, il lui était toujours impossible de marcher avec tout en ayant l'air naturel. Un canard en bas résilles aurait eu l'air plus sexy que lui perché sur ces échasses. Severus se baissa pour attraper la paire de ballerines qu'il avait subtilisée à une Ravenclaw.

Il s'agissait désormais de sortir discrètement et de se rendre dans la cour… Epreuve difficile s'il en était. Severus s'entoura d'une cape de coton noir et dissimula son visage sous la capuche. D'un pas léger, il traversa souplement le corridor, l'oreille aux aguets. Comment Black allait-il se débrouiller pour le rejoindre dans la cour ? S'il était encore relativement aisé de se rendre de l'infirmerie à la cour, c'était loin d'être de même lorsqu'on se trouvait dans la tour des Gryffindors. Peut-être le jeune homme connaissait-il un passage ? Severus savait que le château en était truffé. Cependant, il ne savait pas où ceux-ci se trouvaient, contrairement au groupe des maraudeurs, que Severus suspectait de connaître chaque coin et recoin de Hogwarts. Glissant d'ombre en ombre, l'adolescent pouvait sentir son cœur battre à toute allure. Des papillons avaient envahi son estomac, et le sang bourdonnait à ses oreilles. Plus que quelques mètres… RUSARD !

Severus se plaqua dans contre le mur, espérant échapper à l'œil perçant du concierge et de son chat. _Tip tap, tip tap, tip tap…_ il pouvait entendre les pas de Miss Teigne se rapprocher petit à petit. Elle déboucha soudain à sa droite, et s'arrêta, l'échine raide, le poil hérissé, puis renifla. Un miaulement rauque lui échappa et elle pivota soudain dans sa direction. Pétrifié, Severus glissa doucement la main sous sa cape pour attraper sa baguette. Stupéfixer l'animal le répugnait, mais cela valait toujours mieux que d'être découvert. Doucement, tout doucement, il releva le bras, et visa le chat…

Une lumière vive éclaira le bout du couloir, et un tintamarre subit éclata, lui glaçant le sang. Les deux points lumineux qu'étaient les yeux de Miss Teigne disparurent tandis qu'elle se hâtait de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre son maître.

- Crénom ! Saletés de tableaux !

Le cœur palpitant, l'adolescent se rua à l'extérieur, et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois caché derrière un pilier, respirant l'arôme de la nuit noire à pleins poumons. Puis, courbé en deux, il se faufila jusqu'à la courette, sous les pins. _Personne._ Une déception amère le prit par surprise. Pourquoi tenait-il tant à voir Black ? _Pour lui soutirer des renseignements, tiens !_ Quelques minutes passèrent, puis une heure… Jusqu'au moment où, agacé, Severus se releva, balayant les quelques aiguilles de pin accrochées à son manteau, avant de se diriger de nouveau vers l'entrée. _Pas question de passer la nuit dehors pour ses beaux yeux ! _

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la grille, un bruit sourd le fit se raidir et se jeter derrière le muret de la cour. Relevant la tête précautionneusement, il observa la silhouette qui venait de se redresser. Un jeune homme se tenait non loin de lui. Soulagé que ce ne soit pas le concierge, Severus ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler avant de se raviser. Quelque chose n'allait pas… Il ne tarda pas à trouver quoi : la chevelure de l'inconnu brillait d'un blond argenté à la lueur de la lune. Réprimant un hoquet de terreur, Severus se tassa de nouveau derrière le mur. Si Lucius Malefoy le trouvait ici, seul dieu savait de quoi il serait capable… l'adolescent frémit, se faufilant adroitement le long du mur. L'entrée n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres… centimètres…

Il faillit hurler lorsqu'une poigne d'acier se referma sur son avant-bras.

- Chuuuuut ! Tu vas nous faire repérer !, murmura une voix.

Severus distingua soudain des cheveux noir corbeau et soupira de soulagement.

- Black…

L'autre grimaça :

- Je préférerais Sirius…

Le jeune garçon ne put retenir un sourire :

- Va pour Sirius, alors…

Les grands yeux bleus qui l'observaient brillèrent un instant, amusés. Puis Sirius le guida discrètement au delà des grilles du château, du côté de la cabane abandonnée à l'orée de la forêt. Une fois parvenu là, le jeune homme se redressa, dépliant ses articulations avec soulagement.

- Bon sang, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait nous voir, cet imbécile.

- Ça a bien failli !

Severus se mordit les lèvres, agacé:

- Qu'est ce que tu me voulais ? J'espère que tu ne m'as pas fait faire tout ce chemin juste pour admirer les étoiles ?

Il rit :

- Et elle a du caractère, en plus… J'adore…

Ecartant une mèche rebelle, Sirius se laissa tomber dans l'herbe avec délice, invitant Severus à faire de même. Avec un grognement, celui-ci obéit, prenant toutefois garde à ne pas tremper ses habits avec la rosée. Sirius attendit qu'il se fut correctement installé avant de reprendre la parole :

- Parlons bien, parlons peu. Surtout que ce sale serpent de Malefoy doit toujours être en train de fouiner aux alentours… Alors, voilà, je te trouve très jolie.

Severus l'interrompit, incapable de retenir un éclat de rire :

- Black… Tu as déjà dit ça à des millions de filles !

Sirius balaya le commentaire d'un geste de la main.

- Toi, c'est différent. Tu es différente. Tu ne ressembles pas aux autres filles.

_Si tu savais à quel point…_ Severus retint un ricanement. Black avait l'air d'un poisson ferré par un hameçon. Et il était plus que temps de commencer à remonter la ligne.

- Comment as-tu fait pour sortir ? Moi, j'ai bien failli me faire pincer par ce fichu Rusard…

Sirius haussa les épaules sans cesser de sourire.

- J'ai mes entrées et mes sorties privées…

_Il connaît donc certains des passages secrets. _Il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout._  
_

- Moi, j'ai eu de la chance… Miss Teigne allait me découvrir quand un sacré boucan a éclaté au fond du couloir. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais j'en ai profité pour filer !

Sirius se mit à rire à son tour.

- Je crains bien d'y être un peu pour quelque chose… Ces alchimistes sont si bruyants… Ils détestent être dérangés en pleine nuit et ne se gênent pas pour le faire savoir.

_Alchimistes ? _L'adolescent rangea l'information dans un coin de son esprit, incapable de la décoder pour le moment. Il sursauta brusquement alors qu'une paume chaude se posait légèrement sur sa main.

- Tu es vraiment très attirante...

Black chassa une longue mèche de cheveux noirs du visage de Severus, avant de la repositionner derrière son oreille. L'adolescent rougit malgré lui.

- Vous êtes vraiment bizarres, toi et tes amis, les Baroudeurs.

- Maraudeurs.

- Peu importe… Mais pourquoi moi ? Je croyais que vous détestiez les Slytherins ?

Le jeune homme tressaillit.

- Je ne les déteste pas, non… C'est plus compliqué que ça, confessa t'il.

Severus se souvint soudain que Regulus Black, le petit frère de Sirius, se trouvait dans les rangs de la maison vert et argent.

- C'est étrange… Ton frère, Regulus, c'est un Slytherin, non ? Et tous les membres de ta famille sont bel et bien passés par Slytherin, il me semble…

L'air mauvais, Black éclata soudain :

- C'est bien le problème… Les Black, comme les Lestrange ou les Malefoy, d'ailleurs, ont toujours soutenu que le sang devait rester _pur_.

Un peu surpris par la tournure du dialogue, Severus écarquilla les yeux :

- Pur ?

Sirius leva la tête pour observer les étoiles.

- Ils n'acceptent pas l'idée qu'un enfant né de parents moldus puisse accéder à l'école de sorcellerie.

- Mais c'est normal, non ? Je veux dire, le sang des moldus a tendance à … dénaturer leurs pouvoirs magiques, c'est du moins ce qu'on raconte…

Son compagnon se raidit :

- Sottises ! Il y a de nombreux enfants ici dont l'un des deux parents est un moldu, voire les deux ! Prenons le cas de Lily, notre préfète, par exemple… Et bien ses deux parents sont des moldus, et ça ne l'empêche pas d'être la première dans la plupart des matières que nous étudions !

- Je ne sais pas…

Et pour cause. Depuis son enfance, Severus avait entendu dire qu'ils devaient être fiers de leur sang pur. Que c'était ce qui les différenciait du reste de la communauté sorcière. Que seuls les sangs purs pouvaient maîtriser véritablement l'art de la sorcellerie. Mais voilà. Des gens comme Lily Evans venaient remettre en question le seul repère stable qu'il ait jamais eu dans sa vie jusqu'à présent. Voir disparaître ce qu'il croyait être un avantage par rapport aux autres le paniquait, l'affolait, le glaçait jusqu'aux sangs.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Les yeux bleus de Black l'observaient. Severus eut l'impression qu'il allait lire en lui comme dans un livre et frissonna.

- J'ai froid.

Il resserra autour de lui les pans de la cape dans un geste hâtif.

- Je suis désolé.

Quelque chose lui enveloppa brusquement les épaules. La cape de Black. Contrairement à la sienne, celle-ci était épaisse, tissée d'un point de coton de qualité. Et elle avait conservé la chaleur du corps de son précédent porteur. Etourdi, Severus entendit le jeune maraudeur s'excuser de nouveau :

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'embêter avec tout ça. C'est juste que récemment, les choses prennent de telles proportions…

Il s'interrompit, plongé dans ses réflexions, puis reprit:

- On raconte que de nombreux sorciers se sont rassemblés autour d'un seul et même homme, qui proclame que seule l'éradication du sang impur permettra à la sorcellerie de revenir au sommet de sa gloire…

- Tom Marvollo Riddle…

Severus se pétrifia. Il avait déjà aperçu Riddle à l'une de ces réunions où son père l'avait traîné de force. L'homme était jeune, séduisant, brillant. Il savait parler, passionnait les foules par ses discours enflammés. Severus savait que s'il avait eu la moindre chance de réaliser l'un de ses vœux, alors il aurait tout donné pour être cet homme-là. Il avait un jour subtilisé l'une des coupures de journaux que Bellatrix, l'une des cousines de Sirius, collectionnait avec ferveur. Nombreux étaient les Slytherins qui avaient juré fidélité, en cachette, à ce jeune homme qui leur promettait un avenir meilleur. Nombreux étaient ceux dont les parents étaient déjà de fervents auditeurs de ces discours sur le sang pur. Riddle avait réussi à canaliser l'attention de tous ces gens insatisfaits qui aspiraient à plus. A mieux. De tous ces gens dont les rêves étaient restés enfouis tout au fond de leurs âmes et qui n'aspiraient qu'à les réaliser.

Une main se posa doucement sur sa joue, l'effleurant avec la légèreté d'un papillon. Bien malgré lui, Severus se fit la réflexion que les yeux de Sirius étaient semblables à deux grands lacs dont l'eau couleur de nuit se plaisait à scintiller au gré de son humeur. Incapable de bouger le petit doigt, il laissa le jeune homme se rapprocher lentement, sans geste brusque. Et lorsque les lèvres de ce dernier se posèrent sur les siennes, le cerveau de l'adolescent rendit l'âme et un frisson le parcourut, le transperçant de part en part telle une flèche. Sirius l'avait enfermé dans son étreinte, lui maintenant la nuque avec douceur d'une main, lui caressant le dos de l'autre. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, et hagard, Severus se dégagea violemment, plus rouge qu'une cerise, pantelant.

- Encore une fois, je suis désolé.

Le pire était que Black avait l'air plus que sincère. Severus desserra sa prise sur sa baguette, qu'il avait mis tant de temps à trouver. Avalant une nouvelle goulée d'air frais, il essaya de faire enregistrer à son cerveau les nouvelles données du problème. Sirius Black l'avait _embrassé._ Lui. Le Servilus. Son premier baiser avait été avec un garçon. _Un garçon. Et Black, en plus. _L'adolescent sentit la panique le submerger peu à peu. Et si, d'un seul coup, Black se mettait à rire aux éclats, lui disant qu'il l'avait reconnu et qu'il n'avait fait ça que pour s'amuser ? Et si James Potter surgissait du bois, la baguette à la main, pour le stupéfixer dans une position gênante ? Et si… et si… _Il embrasse bien. _Cette pensée, qui ne fut guère qu'un flash rapide, le fit se gifler mentalement et il s'échappa des bras de Sirius d'un bond.

- Je dois partir.

Black l'avait laissé faire sans mot dire. Quelque part, Severus avait eu l'impression de regretter un peu que le jeune homme ne tente rien de plus osé. Il aurait alors eu une raison de le poignarder, de lui enfoncer un potiron sauvage sur la tête, de… de… _ATTENDS UN PEU ! IL VIENT DE T'EMBRASSER ! CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON VALABLE, __Ç__A ?_, se mit à beugler son cerveau. Une partie de son corps que Severus ne connaissait que très peu sous cet angle et que l'on nommait cœur se mit à argumenter à son tour : _Au moins on sait pourquoi tant de filles lui courent après ! Il embrasse COMME UN DIEU ! _Son estomac se mit aussitôt à faire des bonds. _Ça n'est pas parce qu'on embrasse comme un dieu qu'on peut se mettre à embrasser n'importe qui ! _Son cerveau opina. Black n'aurait pas d-_ Tu aurais préféré qu'il le prévienne ? Comme si on prévenait les gens, avant de les embrasser !_ Décidément, son cœur avait pris le parti de Black. Cette pensée lui donna la nausée. Il était quelqu'un de rationnel. Il avait toujours donné la parole à son cerveau, et non à son cœur. Alors qu'est-ce que cet organe inutile faisait-il, à donner son avis inutile en un instant pareil ?

- Ça va ?

- Hein ?

Il baissa la tête pour regarder Black. Ce dernier avait croisé les jambes, en une attitude des plus nonchalantes. Severus se surprit à s'attendrir, jusqu'à ce que son cerveau et son estomac se mettent d'accord sur l'attitude à tenir dans une telle situation : _FOUS LE CAMP !_, lui intima le premier avant de prendre le contrôle de ses jambes et de le faire pivoter malgré lui. _Comment ça, malgré moi ?_

- Je dois partir. Il est tôt et je n'ai pas envie de me faire prendre lors de la prochaine ronde de Rusard.

Le jeune maraudeur opina.

- Ça vaut mieux.

Comme Severus se détournait, il ajouta :

- Attends !

L'adolescent se pétrifia sur place. Ça y était, il était découvert.

- C'est quoi, ton nom ?

- Sever-

Avec horreur, Severus s'interrompit instantanément, réalisant dans quels beaux draps il venait de se mettre. Puis il se força au calme. _Ce n'est pas en paniquant que vous arriverez à quoi que ce soit !_, s'était un jour moqué Riddle. _Prenez votre ennemi par surprise, ou alors jouez son jeu. Mais restez calme en toutes circonstances ou vous serez forcément démasqué !_

- Je m'appelle Severine.

Black ébaucha un sourire :

- Ravi d'avoir pu discuter un moment avec toi, Severine.

Il se leva à son tour et essuya les traces de terre sur son pantalon. Severus lui tendit sa cape, mais il secoua la tête.

- Garde-la. Tu me la rendras plus tard.

Avec un dernier regard malicieux, il ajouta :

- Et puis, ça nous fera une occasion de nous revoir…

Severus hocha la tête sans trop savoir pourquoi, puis il prit ses jambes à son cou, et franchit les grilles sans même accorder un dernier coup d'œil à Black. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu, non pas un jeune homme, mais un gros chien d'un noir de jais, se coulant dans les ombres de la cabane avant de disparaître.

Etrangement, le chemin du retour fut plus aisé que l'aller. Essoufflé par sa course et la peur de croiser Rusard au détour d'un corridor, le jeune garçon posa la main sur la poignée de la porte de l'infirmerie pour l'ouvrir. Une main s'abattit soudain sur la sienne, tandis qu'une autre étouffait ses cris. Jetant un regard éperdu à son agresseur, Severus se mit à trembler en découvrant une chevelure presque aussi blanche que les dents découvertes en un rictus retroussé dans la figure de l'individu. Malefoy. Il était perdu.

* * *

**Severus: (insérez le silence le plus épouvantable que vous ayez jamais entendu)**

**Sirius: Ben quoi ? **

**Severus: MAIS C'EST AFFREEEEEEEUUUUUUX !**

**Sirius: Qu'est-ce qui est affreux ?**

**Severus: C'EST DEGOUTANT ! ECOEURANT ! BEEEEEEEEEUUUUURK !**

**Sirius: (jette un coup d'oeil au chapitre) Tout de suite les grands mots...**

**Severus: Les grands MAUX, tu veux dire ?**

**Sirius: Allons, allons... pas de dispute... Ma chérie.**

**Severus: OO (pétrifié)  
**

**Sirius: Bon, ben le temps que Severus se dépêtrifie, on vous laisse, hein... **

**Severus: Par pitié... Signez cette fichue pétition ! Sauvez-moi de toutes ces atrocités ! **


	8. Rebelle et fier de l'être !

**Avant propos:**

**Pilou: Comme d'habitude, et comme vous le savez tous à présent, non, les personnages de JK Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas. (regarde Sirius qui chantonne) Et ben ? T'es de drôlement bonne humeur, toi... C'est de t'entendre être appelé un "con désagréable" qui te fait cet effet ?**

**Sirius: Ha, ça ? Ben non... en fait, je m'en moque comme de ma première baguette... Je veux dire chacun ses goûts après tout... Ainsi, il y a des gens qui pensent que James est un lapin à lunettes attiré par les carottes, puisqu'il a un sérieux penchant pour les filles à chevelure rousse...**

**James: Hé ! Je n'ai un penchant que pour une seule carot-je veux dire, fille ! Et c'est Lily !  
**

**Sirius: Y'en a d'autres qui n'aiment pas Remus parce qu'ils le trouvent trop poilu ou trop timide... ou alors, ils ne l'aiment pas parce qu'il est ami avec deux dégénérés... Mais bon, c'est la vie, voilà tout... Pis tu connais ma devise. Quand on aime pas, on lit pas. Surtout quand la fic est clairement orientée Sirius x Severus... Vala pour le coup de gueule. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses ! Chapitre huit, nous voilà !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Rebelle et fier de l'être !**

Severus laissa échapper un glapissement tandis qu'il se retrouvait plaqué contre le mur, les poignets emprisonnés de part et d'autre du corps (1). Le visage menaçant de Lucius se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent puisse sentir son souffle sur sa figure. Ce contact physique lui donna la chair de poule, mais pas autant que le sifflement perçant qui retentit à ses oreilles. (2)

- Alors on fraternise avec l'ennemi ?

Incapable de répondre, Severus se contenta de laisser ses dents s'entrechoquer.

- Tu devrais pourtant savoir que les Slytherins ne fréquentent pas les autres maisons pour une bonne raison… (3)

La prise de Malefoy se resserra sur sa victime, puis il l'envoya rouler à terre. Tentant de se redresser, Severus repéra sa baguette à quelques centimètres de sa main droite. Il eut tout juste le temps de la saisir avant que son adversaire ne le relève par les cheveux.

- Les. Slytherins. Ne fréquentent. Pas. Les Autres. Maisons. (4)

Chaque mot s'accompagnait d'une nouvelle saccade et la douleur fut soudain telle que des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de Severus. _TU NE DOIS PAS LES FREQUENTER, TU ENTENDS ! _Une dernière poussée l'envoya rouler à terre, avant que sa mère ne se jette sur lui pour le protéger. Il n'osa pas lever la tête, de peur que son père ne prenne cela pour un défi. Il avait l'habitude d'être corrigé. Mais cette fois-ci, les choses étaient allées plus loin, et la correction avait été plus dure. Tout ça parce qu'il avait osé lui parler. A elle. A cette fille au sang impur. Mais elle avait un si joli sourire… et elle s'était adressée à lui, elle avait remarqué sa présence. Et elle lui avait donné un baiser (5). Sur la joue, certes, mais lorsque ses lèvres avaient effleuré sa peau, il avait senti une vague de chaleur l'envahir (6). Il ne savait pas comment son père l'avait appris, mais en rentrant ce soir-là, l'adolescent avait rapidement déchanté. Un coup de baguette l'avait plaqué sur le carrelage, un autre avait fermé les portes derrière lui, lui bloquant toute retraite. Et son père avait frappé. Et frappé. Et encore frappé en insistant sur le fait que Severus était la honte de la famille. Un imbécile. Un-

- … sale traître.

La colère le submergea brusquement, l'enveloppant dans son cocon amer. Personne n'avait plus le droit de lui dire ou de l'obliger à faire ce qu'il voulait. C'était une victoire qu'il avait acquise en obtenant sa lettre de Hogwarts. Son ticket de délivrance. Sa liberté. D'un mouvement preste, il roula sur le dos et détendit ses jambes. Ses pieds frappèrent son agresseur à la poitrine, lui coupant la respiration, et le jeune garçon en profita pour contre-attaquer.

- STUPEFIX !, hurla t'il sans même plus se soucier d'être entendu.

Malefoy s'effondra à terre avec un dernier grognement. Severus essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre avec sa manche. Les yeux de son prisonnier lancèrent des éclairs, et il ricana. Rien ne lui était plus _impossible_. Il pouvait à sa guise torturer cet imbécile, (7) et personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Il suffisait de faire disparaître le corps après coup (8). Les sortilèges interdits n'avaient aucun secret pour lui. Lors des réunions secrètes, Marvollo Riddle les leur avait montrés, estimant qu'il s'agissait là de sorts vitaux. Oh, non pas que beaucoup de gens aient réussi à les utiliser, loin de là. Il est vrai que certains moldus s'étaient brusquement retrouvés à l'hôpital avec des crampes d'estomac ou des douleurs auxquelles personne ne comprenait rien. Mais lui, il ne s'était pas entraîné sur des êtres humains. Cela lui répugnait (9). Assis dans un coin sombre de sa chambre, le jeune garçon avait pointé sa baguette sur des mouches, prononçant le sort interdit le plus dangereux. _Avada Kedavra. Avada Kedavra. Avada Kedavra. _Une par une, les mouches étaient tombées, et un sentiment de triomphe l'avait submergé (10). Mais pour les êtres de son espèce, c'était différent. Le seul humain sur lequel il ait jamais envisagé de tester ces formules, c'était… _Severus, tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père. _Les yeux tristes de sa mère le fixaient, et épouvanté, il en laissa tomber sa baguette. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à cet homme-là. Il voulait juste… qu'on lui laisse une chance d'être lui-même.

Un grognement étouffé le ramena à la réalité. Lucius l'observait, le mépris peint sur ses traits. Sans même lui accorder un regard supplémentaire, Severus se baissa pour ramasser son instrument.

- Hé bien, Monsieur Malefoy, qu'allons-nous faire de vous ?

Les yeux de l'interpellé se colorèrent de haine, et l'adolescent sourit. S'il y avait au moins une chose qu'il avait appris chez lui ou encore au contact des maraudeurs, c'était bien comment se forger une carapace et ignorer les sarcasmes. Il agita sa baguette.

_- Wingardium Leviosa !_

Le corps de Lucius s'éleva de quelques centimètres dans l'air. Plus un peu plus haut. Et encore un peu plus haut. Severus éleva de nouveau son instrument en direction de son adversaire.

_- Occulto Memento !_

Les yeux de Lucius Malefoy se brouillèrent soudain, papillonnant une seconde, puis se fermèrent pour de bon. _Parfait. Il ne se souviendra de rien demain matin._ Severus ouvrit précautionneusement la fenêtre, et d'un mouvement du poignet, guida le corps à l'extérieur, où il se retrouva flottant dans le vide. Lentement, avec soin, le jeune garçon fit descendre Malefoy petit à petit, prenant garde à ne pas cogner sa tête contre les moellons du château. Après avoir déposé sa victime sur la terre ferme, Severus ne résista pas à la tentation et eut un dernier coup de baguette, sorte de salut railleur pour l'ennemi. Enfin, il quitta le couloir, le cœur battant, et rejoignit l'infirmerie, où il s'enroula dans les draps, un sourire béat sur la figure. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

ooo

- Dites, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ?

Curieux, Remus se rapprocha du lit de James sur lequel était vautré Sirius, buvant avec une ferveur non dissimulée les paroles de Dean Stewart, un étudiant de seconde année. James, assis dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, lui fit signe.

- Tu connais la meilleure ?, lança t'il, les yeux pétillants.

Essorant vigoureusement ses cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette, Remus répondit :

- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont vous êtes en train de parler. Du moins, pas encore (11).

Sirius éclata de rire avant de lui répondre :

- On a retrouvé Malefoy nu comme un ver dans la cour ce matin. Le bienheureux était en train de sucer son pouce…

- … Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait une barbe aussi touffue que celle de Mlle Fluffybeard, la prof d'arithmancie !, compléta Dean, ravi.

Remus adressa un regard interrogateur à James qui secoua la tête (12). Sirius se balança doucement sur le rebord du lit, l'air rêveur.

- Vous croyez que Narcissa l'a plaqué ?, suggéra t'il, un peu curieux malgré lui.

- Ou alors, elle l'a découvert en train de s'amuser avec une autre ?, proposa Dean.

- Narcissa n'aurait pas pu prendre Malefoy par surprise…, estima James. Elle n'est pas assez rapide ou douée pour jeter successivement un sort de stupéfixion, puis un de lévitation et de pousse-barbe. Sans oublier le sort qui a fait disparaître les vêtements de ce pauvre malheureux…

- Malheureux, malheureux, comme tu y vas…, rit Sirius.

Dean sourit à son tour.

- C'est que James n'aimerait pas que la même chose lui arrive avec Lily…

Remus retint un éclat de rire en voyant les joues de James virer à la teinte radis (13).

- Pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'ils sortent ensemble…

James bomba le torse.

- Lily m'aime, j'en suis sûr !, claironna t'il. C'est juste qu'elle ne le sait pas encore, voilà tout ! C'est bien connu que les filles ont besoin de plus de temps que les garçons pour comprendre ce genre de chose ! (14)

- Je me le demande…

De nouveau, Sirius avait pris cet air vague qui indiquait qu'il était parti sur une planète lointaine. Toutefois, afin de s'en assurer, Remus lui lança sa serviette humide. Celle-ci atterrit en plein sur le visage du jeune homme, et James et Dean se mirent à rire sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Sans même prendre la peine de retirer le linge mouillé qui lui collait sur la figure, Sirius se fit menaçant :

- Tu me le paieras, Remus !

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- Si tu le dis…

- Je mangerai toutes tes sucreries ! Voilà ! Et je dirai aussi à Trelawney que tu l'aimes à la folie !

James soupira.

- Je me sens plutôt l'envie m'absenter du cours de botanique, ce coup-ci…

- Oh, serait-ce parce que la douce Lily n'assistera pas au même cours que nous ?, railla Sirius tout en laissant la serviette tomber au sol.

James rougit.

- N-non… c'est juste que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas faits une petite sortie… entre _hommes_ (15).

Remus sourit. L'aventure le tentait bien, après tout…

- Sans moi…, annonça Sirius tout d'un coup.

James haussa un sourcil, intrigué :

- Diantre, c'est plus grave que ce que j'escomptais… elle t'a bien accroché, hein ?

Sirius se contenta d'un geste vague de la main.

- Peut-être… On verra bien…

- … en cours de botanique, persifla James. Tu pourrais lui faire la technique du cri de la carotte dans le potager… (16)

Remus soupira. Une fille, encore une… quoiqu'il lui fallait admettre que ce coup-ci, elle avait quelque chose de différent.

- Elle est unique, je te dis… tout simplement _unique_. Y'en a pas deux comme elle (17).

Dean se leva et s'étira, baillant.

- Mission "Séduction dans le potager"(18), si je comprends bien ?

- Ça, et la tête de Lucius… vu qu'ils n'ont pas encore réussi à trouve comment le débarrasser de sa barbe !, répliqua Sirius. Remus, tu es de la partie ?

Remus passa son bras autour des épaules de James.

- Et comment !

ooo

Severus s'était réveillé d'excellente humeur. Il avait dévoré à pleines dents le petit déjeuner qu'il avait trouvé à ses côtés (surtout qu'il y avait de la compote de pommes (19)), fait de nouveau croire à l'infirmière que sa varigole avait empiré et qu'il devait absolument rester en quarantaine, et dévoré un nouveau chapitre de sortilèges dont il comptait bien se servir contre les maraudeurs. Et la rumeur était parvenue jusqu'à lui. Il avait _humilié_ Malefoy. Pour un bout de temps au moins. Et ce dernier ne se rappelait absolument rien. Nada. Nothing. Nichts. Que dalle (20).

Le jeune garçon bondit hors de son lit, enfila jupe et chemise réglementaires, sa paire de ballerines noires, et agita sa baguette pour révéler le miroir. Il utilisa la brosse pour lisser ses longs cheveux noirs, et virevolta pour admirer le résultat. _Magnifique_. Il était prêt à affronter cette nouvelle journée. L'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son emploi du temps. Alchimie, Arithmancie, Botanique pour la matinée. Et deux heures de cours de potions pour l'après-midi. Il sourit. La journée promettait d'être merveilleuse.

ooo

- Tout de même, qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie depuis que le Servilus a disparu de la circulation…, soupira Sirius en croisant les bras derrière son dos.

James se gratta la tête:

- Il paraît qu'il a la varigole… et qu'il en a encore pour un bout de temps.

- Je vois…, grogna son compagnon.

Remus préféra ne pas se mêler de la conversation et se détourna pour observer Peter, qui marchait un peu en retrait, la bouche entrouverte, l'air absent (21).

- Hé bien, Peter ? A quoi rêves-tu ?

Peter le regarda, ahuri, puis rougit.

- A-à rien, Remus…

Sirius s'interrompit pour jeter un coup d'oeil au jeune garçon :

- C'est pourtant vrai que ces derniers temps, tu es bien pensif…

- M-mais non ! J-je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait dire ça ! (22)

Mal à l'aise, Peter recula encore de quelques pas, juste assez pour que James s'intéresse à son tour à lui:

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- O-o-o-OUI !

Sirius eut un long regard en direction de James qui se tourna vers Remus avec un regard appuyé. Peter leur cachait décidément quelque chose… Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, pensa soudain Remus, ils avaient surpris leur camarade en train de discuter avec Lucius Malefoy… Oh, quand ils avaient demandé à Peter autour de quoi avait tourné la conversation, celui-ci avait rougi, puis avait balbutié quelque chose à propos de devoirs à faire. James lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il n'aurait jamais à faire les sales besognes de Malefoy et de sa clique tant qu'ils seraient là, mais Peter semblait de plus en plus attiré par la maison vert et argent, passant de plus en plus de temps avec eux. Les maraudeurs l'avaient aussi surpris à ricaner à une plaisanterie de Malefoy sur les sangs de bourbe. Plaisanterie à laquelle James avait d'ailleurs rapidement mis fin grâce à un sort d'éclatebubon.

Peter pointa brusquement le doigt en avant:

- Oh, Lily !

- Où ça ? Où ça ? (23)

James avait immédiatement pivoté pour scanner le couloir derrière lui. Effectivement, on pouvait bel et bien distinguer une longue chevelure rousse au fond de celui-ci. Encore qu'il aurait été difficile de dire s'il s'agissait de l'un des nombreux Weasley ou d'Evans. Peu importait. James ébouriffa une dernière fois ses cheveux et piqua un marathon.

- Evans, hé ! _Evans_ !

Médusé, Sirius le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au détour du corridor. Soupirant, il se tourna de nouveau vers le mur contre lequel se tenait Peter.

- Bien, où en étions-n- Peter ?

Remus haussa les épaules:

- Il en a profité pour filer…

- Pas pour longtemps, grogna son aîné. Et je compte bien lui faire cracher ce qu'il a sur la conscience…

Remus se figea soudain sur place, le souffle coupé.

- S-Sirius… tu crois qu'il aurait..? A _Malefoy_ ?

Une vague de vertige le submergea. La main rassurante de Sirius se posa sur son épaule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas inutilement… je m'occupe de _tout_.

Avec une dernière pression emplie d'amitié sur l'épaule du jeune loup garou, Sirius s'éloigna, sur la piste du dernier des Maraudeurs. Remus le regarda partir sans pouvoir empêcher un sentiment de malaise de l'envahir. Si Peter s'était montré un peu trop bavard avec Malefoy, Merlin seul savait ce qu'il avait pu lui dire...

ooo

Severus se dirigea rapidement vers la serre. Comme d'habitude, le cours d'arithmancie avait été des plus ennuyeux. Toute cette série de zéros et de uns..., franchement qui pouvait bien s'intéresser à ce genre de choses ? Ce n'était pas comme si être capable d'interpréter ces chiffres allait sauver le monde, si ? Il bailla avant de se diriger paresseusement vers l'édifice de verre autour duquel s'étaient attroupés quelques groupes d'élèves. Repiquer des bulbes, tailler des racines, changer le terreau humide des cactées, merci bien… l'heure promettait d'être des plus ennuyeuses. De plus, il lui fallait supporter les regards et les commentaires grivois de certains de ses camarades, même si d'une certaine manière, c'était assez flatteur d'être brusquement propulsé au centre du petit monde de Hogwarts.

- Hé !

Agacé, il pivota sur ses talons pour expliquer à cet énième individu que non, il n'était pas libre pour sortir ce soir. Et refit immédiatement demi-tour en apercevant une tignasse noire corbeau bien connue déboulant du fond de l'allée. _Oh. Mon. Dieu. Sirius ! _Il n'était pas prêt à faire face au jeune homme après les événements de la nuit précédente. _Et en plus, je suis complètement décoiffé _(24)Severus accéléra le pas et disparut au détour d'un corridor, oubliant derrière lui la serre aux vitres étincellantes.

- Mais attends !

Severus accéléra de nouveau en priant que ses oreilles l'aient trompé, et que la personne interpellée ne soit pas lui. Malheureusement, la silhouette séduisante de Sirius lui collait toujours aux talons. Diantre. Black semblait peu disposé à lâcher son os. Il fonça en avant, pour découvrir avec horreur qu'il se trouvait dans un cul-de-sac. Tendant l'oreille, le jeune garçon poussa un gémissement de désespoir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'afficher au grand jour une relation avec un gryffindor alors qu'il n'était même pas sûr de ses propres sentiments !

- Severine !

L'adolescent sursauta à l'appel de ce nom factice. Puis avisa la porte en face de lui. Il n'avait plus le choix. Jusque là, il avait réussi à éviter cet endroit comme s'il avait été infesté de rats porteurs de la peste. _Mais de deux maux, il faut savoir choisir le moindre_, pensa t'il en voyant une silhouette surgir au coin du couloir. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

- Sev-

Sirius avisa le couloir vide. Où pouvait-elle donc être passée ? Il fixa la porte en face de lui pendant un long moment. Les toilettes des filles. Combien de chances pouvait-il y avoir qu'elle soit entrée là-dedans ? Devait-il essayer d'entr-

- SIRIUS BLACK ! QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS DEVANT LES TOILETTES DES FILLES, ESPECE DE SALE PERVERT ?!

Aspirant lentement, il se retourna :

- Oh. Lily. Je me demandais qui pouvait bien crier comme ça.

Elle se planta devant lui, les poings sur les hanches :

- Arrête d'ironiser comme ça et fiche le camp ! Sinon, j'en réfère à la directrice, Mrs McGonagall !

Sirius haussa les épaules, mais la menace fit tout de même effet. D'un geste théâtral, il fit volte face et s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers la serre de botanique en grognant.

Cependant, à l'intérieur des toilettes, tout n'était pas rose pour le pauvre Severus. Il était entré en coup de vent et avait claqué la porte du premier cabinet derrière lui. Par chance, ce dernier était libre, sans quoi il aurait rencontré quelques difficultés complémentaires sur ce parcours du combattant qu'était devenue sa vie au féminin. Reprenant son souffle, il se laissa tomber sur la cuvette, couvercle rabattu et joues en feu. Quelques voix lui parvinrent de l'autre côté de la cloison.

- Devinez qui je viens de voir devant les toilettes, les filles ?

- Hum… un beau garçon, vu ton air réjoui ?

- Sirius Black en chair et en os !

Une espèce de gloussement féminin suivi d'un soupir tonitruant retentit.

- Je l'adore… il est vraiment trop canon.

- Il a tellement de charme…

- Vous vous souvenez de la fois où les Maraudeurs ont teint les cheveux de ce pauvre Severus en rose ?

- Tout de même ! Vous ne trouvez pas que Sirius Black en fait parfois trop ?

- Mmm… peut-être…

Un sentiment bizarre envahit Severus. Alors comme ça, certaines filles le plaignaient ? Toutes ne le détestaient pas unanimement ? Il se leva pour ouvrir la porte et rejoindre ces filles qui peut-être pouvaient devenir ses amies…

- Mais Black a une paire de fesses qui ferait que je serais de son côté même s'il transformait McGonagall en crapaud baveur !

Une centaine de soupirs issue de bouches féminines suivit cette déclaration, puis quelqu'un reprit :

- Au fait ! Est-ce que quelqu'un sait si Black a choisit sa cavalière pour le bal de cette année ?

- Hélas ! je crois qu'il y va avec cette grosse vache de Patty Thompson…

- Je ne vois franchement pas ce qu'il trouve à cette blondasse !

- Moi non plus ! En plus elle passe son temps à se gaver de sucreries ! Elle a au moins pris _trois kilos_ ces derniers jours !

Un second soupir, de désespoir celui-ci, se fit entendre. _Bon sang, mais toutes ces filles sont obsédées ou quoi ? _(25)Severus soupira à son tour. La vague joie qu'il avait ressentie en entendant parler de lui s'était muée en un profond dégoût à l'égard de la gent féminine, puis en un désarroi certain à l'évocation du bal. Depuis sa première année à Hogwarts, il n'avait jamais réussi à inviter qui que ce soit, être humain, animal, ou plante. Il avait toujours fini la soirée seul dans le cachot qui servait de salle commune aux Slytherins, tandis que les autres s'amusaient dans la grande salle. Ses camarades continuaient à en parler même une fois l'événement passé. Ils détaillaient robes, cavaliers et cavalières qu'un tel ou une telle avait eu à son bras, et les quelques baisers un peu fous qui s'en étaient suivis. Severus s'isolait alors dans la bibliothèque, feignant de ne rien entendre, un sourire de complaisance crispé au coin des lèvres et un sentiment d'amertume lui crevant le cœur. Lui n'avait jamais eu ni beau costume de soirée, ni belle cavalière tournoyant à son bras. _Et il s'en fichait pas mal_, pensa t'il. Le jeune garçon baissa les yeux sur sa main qui tortillait machinalement ses longues boucles noires. Agacé, il la laissa retomber et tendit de nouveau l'oreille mais seul le silence lui fit écho. Rassuré, il entrebaîlla la porte des cabinets avant de s'approcher du reflet que lui renvoyait la glace fixée au mur. Une fille. Comment pouvait-il seulement espérer inviter une fille, s'il était lui-même une fille ? _Je suis quand même pas mal… quand on y pense… les garçons devraient se battre pour moi…_ petit à petit, une idée germa dans son esprit… tout ceci était la faute de Black, après tout… il n'aurait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même, voilà tout...

* * *

1) James: Very Bond style... (très style James Bond, pour ceux qui parlent pas anglais). 

Severus: QUI A PARLE DE BONDAGE ?

Remus: OO

Sirius: Euh... Severus... On parlait juste d'une scène de James Bond, là...

Severus: Oh. Autant pour moi.

(2) Severus: Lorsque Lucius commence à siffler à vos oreilles, vous en avez au moins pour deux jours à entendre des bourdonnements... Et je parle d'expérience...

(3) Severus: Oui, Lucius, je sais. La raison, c'est qu'on les prend pour des imbéciles. Je sais, pas besoin de me le répéter cent fois...

(4) Severus: (grogne) Si il croit que ça va m'aider à mieux apprendre... Dieu merci, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de cette méthode pour mes leçons...

(5) James: Sérieux ? T'as déjà embrassé une fille ?

Severus: Ouaip.

James: Et c'était comment ?

Severus: Mouillé.

(6) Sirius: Ah bon... C'était sur la joue, pas sur la bouche...

Severus: J'ai mal visé, c'est tout ! La prochaine fois sera la bonne ! Voilà !

(7) Severus: Bon sang, depuis le temps que je voulais dire que Lucius est un crétin...

James: ça fait du bien, hein ?

Sirius: Voilà au moins une chose sur laquelle on est tous d'accord...

Severus: Je peux le redire encore une fois ?

James: Mais vas-y ! Je t'en prie ! Un million de fois même, si ça te chante...

(8) James: moi, je dis que t'aurais dû. ça nous aurait épargné un paquet d'ennuis par la suite !

(9) Severus: Nan, pis va trouver un être humain volontaire pour tester des sorts pareils... en plus les mouches, elles, elles sont pas protégées par les droits de l'homme !

James: Et les droits légaux des mouches ? Elles en ont pas ?

(10) Sirius: Severus, t'as reçu une lettre...

Severus: (ouvre sa lettre) _Cher Monsieur Severus... blablabla... En vertu des droits qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare coupable d'homicide volontaire sur la personne de trois mouches ? _QUOI ?

Sirius: Te l'avais dit, moi, qu'elles avaient des droits de la mouche, ces petites bêtes...

(11) Remus: Mais allez savoir pourquoi, je sens que vous avez encore fait une connerie...

(12) James: Hé non ! C'était pas nous !

(13) James: De toute façon, ça n'arriverait jamais parce que Lily est la femme de ma vie !

(14) James: C'est bien connu que les filles ne savent jamais si elles sont amoureuses ou pas ! C'est pour ça qu'elles font autant de chichis...

(15) Sirius: Entre hommes, hein ?

James: Ben oui ! Entre hommes ! Une sortie virile, entre mecs !

Remus: Qu'est-ce que ce sera le jour où il enterrera sa vie de garçon...

(16) Remus: La technique de quoi ?

James: (tousse) On t'expliquera quand tu auras trouvé une copine...

Pilou: N'y voyez aucune connotation, d'accord ? C'était juste censé être drôle.

(17) Severus: Mon pauvre Sirius... si tu avais su...

Sirius: Je t'aurais pas dragué ! Ou peut-être que si.

Severus: OO

(18) Pilou: Après "L'amour est dans le pré", voici "Mission séduction dans le potager". Notre charmant célibataire a élu quelques candidates avec qui il va passer une semaine enfermée dans une serre remplie de plantes carnivores et affamées. Le but de cette aventure, vous l'aurez compris, est de survivre au danger et le gagnant est le dernier survivant.

(19) Une certaine lectrice amatrice de compote de pommes se reconnaîtra sans doute...

(20) En gros: Que dalle en espagnol (si je ne me trompe pas), en anglais et en allemand. Et en argot français, comme de bien entendu.

(21) Sirius: ferme la bouche, Peter... tu vas gober les mouches, à force !

(22) Peter: C'est vrai, quoi ! C'est pas parce que j'ai fait ami ami avec des Slytherins, que je leur lèche les bottes, que j'ai tagué "A mort Gryffindor" sur un mur, que je vénère les serpents et que je cache une écharpe vert et argent sous mon oreiller que je suis bizarre !

(grand silence)

James: T'es louche, là...

Remus: Et même plus que louche...

Sirius: Attends un peu que je te fasse cracher le morceau...

(23) Sirius: J'étais certain que ça allait marcher... C'est pourtant stupide, n'importe qui d'autre aurait évité de tomber dans le paneau.

Remus: (pointe un lieu au loin) Oh, Severine !

Sirius: Où ça ? Où ça ?

Remus: (soupire) Tel est pris qui croyait prendre...

(24) Severus: C'est les hormones. Rien de plus.

Remus: (suspicieux) Les hormones, hein ?

(25) Severus: Les nanas sont toutes des obsédées... même celles qui le cachent bien.

* * *

**Pilou**: **Voilà ! C'est tout pour le moment !**

**Severus: Fini pour le moment ! Y'a plus rien à voir !**

**Sirius: Oh, allez... avoue que tu t'es bien amusé, avec ce que tu as fait à Malefoy !**

**Severus: J-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler...**

**James: Il serait quand même temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, là... **

**Pilou: Les choses sérieuses ?**

**James: Ben oui ! Quand est-ce que Lily va tomber dans mes bras, transfigurée par l'amour ?**

**Remus: Tu verras ça au prochain chapitre !**

**Pilou: Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot ! ça fait plaisir, ça motive, et c'est super sympa !**


	9. Chacun cherche son chat

**Disclaimer: **

**Pilou: Bon... comme d'habitude, Sirius, Severus et tous les autres personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas. Ben oui. Ils ont tous "Made in Rowling" tatoué sous le pied, alors, hein...**

**Sirius: Wééé ! En attendant, désolés pour le retard... mais vu la paperasse qu'on a à faire en ce moment, ben il reste pas beaucoup de temps pour la fic ! **

**Severus: Mais on va faire de notre mieux pour la finir !**

**Remus: Et ben t'as l'air motivé, toi...**

**Severus: Oh que oui ! Parce que plus vite fini, plus vite je me débarrasserai de vous tous !**

**Pilou: Et ben ça promet... **

**Severus: En avant ! Chapitre 9 !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Chacun cherche son chat.**

Botanique : 11h30.

- _Comme vous pouvez le voir, arracher les pustules de cette drosera filiformis gigantis requiert un certain doigté… _(1)_  
_

Sirius enfila sa paire de gants triple épaisseur (2) et se mit à la tâche en pestant. Il s'ennuyait. La charmante Severine l'avait totalement ignoré avant de disparaître et la vision d'un Lucius dont la barbe devait faire dans les deux mètres quarante (3) n'arrivait même pas à le dérider. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, ce fut pour les poser sur Patty Smiters qui lui sourit. Le jeune homme esquissa une grimace qui pouvait passer pour un sourire et se remit à l'ouvrage. Une pustule éclata non loin de lui, aspergea son voisin, Longdubat, d'une solution liquide à l'odeur soufrée. (4) Poussant un énième soupir, Sirius attrapa une autre dosera. (5)

- Sirius !

De l'autre côté de la table, James semblait d'une humeur aussi noire que son compagnon. Penché par-dessus la table, il tentait depuis dix minutes d'établir la communication, sans grand succès. (6)

- Sirius BLACK !

L'interpellé sursauta soudain, tiré de sa morosité. Ses yeux se posèrent sur James, interrogateurs. Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés se mit à effectuer des signes étranges, et le jeune maraudeur eut besoin de quelque temps pour les interpréter. (7)

_Et Peter ? _(8)_  
_

Peter. Il grogna et jeta un coup d'œil au garçon potelé attablé avec un slytherin. Ce dernier s'était délibérément assis à l'écart des Gryffindors, les ignorant volontairement. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que leur interrogatoire en tête-à-tête s'était bien passé. Le regard fuyant, Peter avait répondu à tort et à travers, détournant la conversation sur des sujets moins dangereux, jusqu'au moment où Sirius l'avait attrapé par le collet pour le secouer. _Si tu as osé dire quoi que ce soit, Peter… tu le regretteras, crois-moi…_ Les joues gélatineuses du garçonnet s'étaient mises à trembloter et il lui avait décoché un regard en coin avant de se mettre à bafouiller que non, il n'avait rien dit. Difficile de savoir s'il pouvait vraiment faire confiance au dernier des maraudeurs. (9) _Mais il est vrai qu'il est un Maraudeur. L'un des nôtres. Et de toute façon, en ce moment, Lucius a autre chose à faire que de s'attaquer à nous. _

Sirius leva le pouce en direction de James.

_Tout va bien. Pour le moment. Du moins dans ce domaine précis._

Il sourit à Remus dont la pâleur s'accentuait ces derniers temps. _La pleine lune est proche… _Peut-être valait-il mieux que Peter ne vienne pas avec eux cette fois-ci. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à James…

Un hurlement l'interrompit dans ses réflexions. Une jeune fille avait caché ses mains dans son visage, poussant des cris affreux. Mrs Pricklythorn écarta les élèves sur son chemin et approcha ses kilos en trop de la malheureuse. D'un geste vif, elle força la jeune fille à ôter ses mains de son visage, et une autre élève ne put retenir un cri :

- Oh, Patty ! Ta _peau _!

Comme le reste de la classe, Sirius écarquilla les yeux avec stupeur en découvrant que la figure de la pauvrette était d'un rouge écrevisse, couverte d'un eczéma gigantesque et de plaques de peau qui tombaient déjà en lambeaux, comme s'ils avaient eu devant eux un serpent en pleine mue.

- Je vous avais pourtant dit de mettre vos protections !, avait rouspété le professeur.

Patty avait continué de pleurer, les larmes formant des rigoles profondes sur son visage abîmé. Le professeur avait haussé les épaules, navré.

- Bartens ! Emmenez la petite à l'infirmerie !

Le préfet de Hufflepuff s'approcha, l'air compatissant, et prit la main de Smiters pour la guider hors de la serre. Sitôt les deux camarades sortis, les autres élèves se mirent à discuter entre eux.

- Quelqu'un a vu ce qui s'est passé ?

- Une pustule lui a éclaté au visage…

- C'est dingue… et on nous laisse travailler avec ce genre de plantes ? C'est de la folie !

- Vous croyez que c'était volontaire ?

Le professeur prit alors les choses en mains :

- SILENCE ! ON REMET SON EQUIPEMENT ET ON RECOMMENCE A TRAVAILLER !

Après une pause, elle ajouta :

- Londubat, reculez et laissez vos camarades s'occuper de votre drosera, cela vaudra mieux. Je ne suis autorisée à n'avoir qu'un seul blessé grave par cours !

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Londubat abandonna la plante à ses partenaires. _En voilà un qui a de la chance_, songea Sirius en arrachant la dernière pustule de sa drosera avec un soulagement.

ooo

A midi, la rumeur s'était propagée jusque dans le réfectoire et faisait désormais rage :

- Tu as entendu ?

- C'est affreux !

- Il paraît que c'est le sorbet au citron d'hier soir qui n'était pas frais… (10)

- Elle avait des plaques partout sur le visage…

- Mais alors… ça veut dire qu'elle n'ira pas au bal ? Et que Sirius Black est toujours libre dans ce cas ?

Une nuée de regards prédateurs (11) se portèrent sur le jeune homme qui en frémit, avalant avec difficulté son jus de citrouille. James cligna de l'oeil avec un air miséricordieux :

- Mon pauvre Patfoot… on dirait bien que la chasse est de nouveau ouverte…

Remus se taisait, le regard empli de doutes et Sirius soupira :

- Remus, je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien.

Le jeune loup garou sursauta et prit un air pincé :

- Je n'ai rien dit, je te signale.

James leva les mains en signe de paix :

- Du calme, vous deux…

Blessé, Sirius eut un rictus amer.

- Il est en train de m'accuser de m'être débarrassé de Patty de la façon la plus ignoble qui soit, je te signale !

Furibond, Remus se leva comme un seul homme. (12)

- Je n'ai rien dit, Sirius ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu int-

Il chancela et fut rattrapé de justesse par James.

- Remus !

L'interpellé battit des paupières :

- Je suis désolé… ça ne va pas très fort…

Sirius se leva à son tour et fit le tour de la table pour aider James à soutenir leur ami. Les trois maraudeurs se dirigèrent lentement vers la sortie.

- Tu veux qu'on aille à l'infirmerie ?

Remus secoua la tête et eut un sourire aussi pâle que son teint cireux.

- Tu sais bien… que l'infirmière ne peut rien pour moi.

James passa son bras sous les épaules du jeune garçon tandis que Sirius enroulait son bras autour de sa taille. Cahin-caha, ils se remirent à avancer tant bien que mal, mètre par mètre. Jusqu'à ce que le jeune loup garou demande grâce en s'effondrant contre un mur.

- Laissez-moi quelques minutes… pour reprendre ma respiration…

James et Sirius s'accroupirent à leur tour pour scruter la figure de leur ami.

- Je vais te porter, proposa Sirius.

Remus n'eut même pas la force d'acquiescer.

- Que se passe t'il ?

La voix claire de Lily Evans résonna derrière eux.

- Vous devriez être en cours.

Sirius ne se retourna même pas et fit adroitement glisser Remus sur son dos avant de se relever d'une poussée. La jeune fille observa la forme pâle de l'adolescent.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Il est malade ?

- Non, il va très bien, comme tu peux le voir !, ironisa Sirius.

Sans plus s'attarder, il commença à gravir les marches avec son fardeau. James secoua la tête :

- Lily… je suis désolé, mais on a pas vraiment le temps…

- Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie, alors ?

James hésita. Il savait qu'Evans n'aurait jamais trahi le secret de Remus, mais c'était à ce dernier de décider s'il voulait la mettre au courant ou non.

- Je… Je crois qu'il a plutôt besoin de repos.

Les yeux perçants de Lily le scrutèrent attentivement et il se racla la gorge. Il s'agissait de se montrer convaincant.

- Lily… je sais bien qu'en temps normal, je plaisante beaucoup… mais là… je suis inquiet et j'aimerais aller voir comment va Remus si tu le permets. (13)

Elle hocha la tête.

- Vas-y. Restez avec lui si vous voulez. J'expliquerai la situation aux professeurs.

Le coeur de James fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- C'est chic de ta part.

La jeune fille pivota pour s'éloigner et il décida soudain de tenter le tout pour le tout:

- Lily ?

Elle se retourna vers lui et James avala sa salive avec difficulté.

- Est-ce que… enfin… est-ce que tu consentirais à aller au bal avec moi ?

Lily prit un air pensif.

_Accepte, accepte, accepte_, supplia James en son for intérieur.

- Et bien… Si tu rends le vif d'or que tu as volé, peut-être que j'y réfléchirai…

- Quoi ?

Elle eut un dernier sourire devant son regard ahuri.

- C'est le vif d'or… ou rien.

Puis elle disparut de son champ de vision. La tête pleine de nuages, James monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Il pouvait bien renoncer au vif d'or pour Lily… au moins temporairement.

- Tu es sûr ?

Remus agrippait convulsivement les couvertures de son lit, trempé de sueur. La douleur irradiait son ventre, le dévorant de l'intérieur. Sirius lui épongea le front avec une serviette humide, et pendant quelques instants, elle diminua. Doucement, le jeune homme l'aida à se relever pour boire un verre d'eau. Le jeune loup-garou se mit à rire malgré lui.

- Bon sang, Sirius… On croirait ma mère…

Patfoot lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Et bien ta mère de substitution se fait un sang d'encre, si tu veux tout savoir…

- Je suis désolé…, commença Remus.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi., acheva Sirius.

Remus baissa la tête, ses mèches masquant subitement ses yeux.

- J'ai tellement honte… quand je n'arrive plus à me contrôler.

La compréhension se peignit sur les traits de Sirius.

- Remus, s'il y a bien une chose que tu n'auras jamais à faire avec nous, ce sera de t'excuser. Les maraudeurs se pardonnent tout. (14)

Son compagnon s'allongea de nouveau, calant sa tête sur ses oreillers.

- Merci, mon vieux.

Il ferma les yeux, et quelques minutes plus tard, son visage se détendit. Sirius prit un livre au hasard et se posa sur une chaise, non loin du lit. Incapable de s'intéresser aux lignes qui dansaient devant ses yeux, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la silhouette endormie. (15) Puis le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait le fit pivoter en direction du nouvel arrivant.

James entra sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre, un sourire bêta aux lèvres. Après s'être enquis de la santé de leur ami, il se mit à fourrager dans un tiroir de sa table de nuit. Intrigué, Sirius s'approcha.

- Estcequetusaisoùj'aimiscefichuvifd'or ? Ilfautabsolumentquejeleretrouve...

Sirius écarquilla les yeux :

- Quoi ? Tu pourrais répéter plus lentement ?

- Je cherche le vif d'or… tu sais, celui avec lequel je joue tout le temps…

- Celui que tu as piqué ?

- Oui ! Lily a dit qu'elle viendrait avec moi si je rendais le vif d'or…

Il retourna son tiroir, répandant son contenu sur son lit et sur le sol. Des dragées Bertie Crochue s'en échappèrent, et Sirius en piocha une au hasard.

- Pâté au lapin ailé. J'ai vu pire.

- Tu ne pourrais pas m'aider plutôt ?

Sirius se vautra sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

- Je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse aider Lily à s'infiltrer dans nos affaires. Tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps, grogna t'il.

James soupira sans lever les yeux :

- Tu seras quand même content de savoir que nous sommes excusés pour tout l'après-midi, grâce à _Lily._

ooo

Un peu nerveux, il rejoignit la classe de potions dans laquelle se trouvaient déjà la plupart de ses camarades. Un sentiment de déception le submergea lorsqu'il s'aperçut de l'absence de Black. _Ben quoi ? Tu t'attendais à quoi, pauvre cruche ? _Comme tout le monde, il avait entendu parler de ce qui était arrivé à Patty. Elle avait débarqué à l'infirmerie en pleurs, et avait bien failli compromettre son alibi. Par chance, on lui avait attribué le lit le plus éloigné de celui de Severus, ce qui l'arrangeait. Severine ne devait pas être vue sortant ou entrant à l'infirmerie, sans quoi la supercherie aurait été éventée. _En attendant, c'est quand même dingue. Lorsque je prie pour ne pas le croiser, il déboule devant moi, et lorsque j'ai envie de le voir, il s'absente. Les mecs, vraiment… _(16)_  
_

Agacé, il croisa les bras sur son bureau et enfouit sa tête entre eux. Il étouffa un juron en cognant sa poitrine contre le rebord de la table (encore une chose à laquelle il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer) et attendit tranquillement que le professeur de potions se manifeste.

- Hé !

Severus releva brusquement la tête, pour se mettre à loucher sur … un restant de barre chocolatée, tenue à quelques millimètres de son nez. Puis son regard remonta jusqu'au propriétaire du biscuit et du bras qui le tenait. _Goyle. Ma journée ne pouvait pas être pire. _Il renia ce dernier constat lorsque son camarade se mit à sourire, dévoilant une dentition gâchée par les caries et une haleine capable de tuer les gens aussi sûrement qu'un _Avada Kedavra_.

- T'en veux ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Peux pas. Je suis au régime.

Goyle eut l'air déçu, puis se reprit, dévorant son biscuit et en postillonnant une partie sur la chemise de Severus, qui s'écarta, écoeuré.

- Tu voudrais pas venir au bal avec moi ?

Severus arrêta de balayer le tissu de sa chemise du revers de la main pour écarquiller les yeux.

- Pardon ? Goyle, tu n'es pas sérieux, si ?

L'interpellé se gratta la tête.

- Ben euh… si ?

Les mains sur les hanches, l'adolescent se campa face à lui.

- Et qu'est ce qui t'a fait croire que j'allais accepter ?

- Lucius a dit que tu étais lib-

Goyle s'interrompit, mal à l'aise, comme s'il en avait trop dit. Son camarade grogna. Il venait de comprendre. Tout à l'heure, en botanique, lorsque Malefoy avait brusquement semblé suggérer qu'il serait son cavalier pour le bal, Severus avait gentiment décliné l'invitation. En donnant un grand coup de cisailles à la barbe de ce dernier, qui avait poussé un hurlement de douleur, peu avant que Londubat ne mette le feu de manière quasi-miraculeuse à la moitié de la serre, détournant ainsi l'attention des autres.

Si Severus avait été moins absorbé par ses réflexions, il aurait pu s'apercevoir que deux de ses camarades, appartenant à la même maison que lui, l'une blonde et l'autre brune, étaient en train de l'observer de façon somme toute peu amicale.

- Je ne supporte pas cette espèce de pimbêche, siffla la jeune fille blonde à sa compagne de tablée qui répartit d'un grand rire.

- Ma pauvre petite soeur... Abandonnée par son Lucius..., persifla-t'elle. 

L'autre lui décocha un regard noir:

- Lucius m'aime. Et ce n'est pas une sale petite peste dans son genre qui va me faire de l'ombre, Bella !

Bellatrix fit la moue tout en lançant un sort d'allumèche aux cheveux de Londubat se mirent aussitôt à crépiter. Tandis que le pauvre garçon tentait d'étouffer le feu, elle se tourna vers sa soeur:

- Admets tout de même que ces derniers temps, ton cher crétin d'amoureux transi s'est fait rare... (17)

D'un moulinet de baguette, elle attacha les lacets de Joana Becker ensemble. En voilà une qui ne savait pas encore à quoi s'attendre... Elle étouffa un nouveau ricanement et lança:

- Très bien... Si tu le désires, je puis t'aider à te débarrasser de ta nouvelle... _rivale_. Après tout, sa tête ne me revient pas non plus... Et je commence à en avoir assez de n'entendre plus parler que d'elle. Alors voilà ce que je te propose...

Penchées l'une vers l'autre avec un sourire malsain, et sans quitter leur proie des yeux, les deux soeurs Black se mirent à parler à voix basse...

* * *

(1) La drosera, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, est une plante carnivore. D'où les gants triple épaisseur.

(2) Gants que le pauvre Londubat a d'ailleurs oublié d'enfiler...

(3) James: Et pourtant, quelle vision !

(4) Pauvre Londubat... mais au moins, Neville peut être rassuré. C'est dans les gênes.

(5) Sirius: Je déteste ces plantes...

(6) James: Je déteste quand tu es comme ça !

Sirius: Hé ! Ce n'est pas comme si ça arrivait si souvent !

James: Nooooon... Juste à chaque fois que tu croises une jupe et sa propriétaire !

(7) James: (commence à gesticuler)

Sirius: Tu as envie d'aller aux toilettes, c'est ça ?

James: (lève les yeux au ciel avant de se remettre à gesticuler)

Sirius: Quoi, c'est déjà trop tard ?

James: (grogne) C'est à cause des gens comme toi qu'un type a inventé la télépathie...

Sirius: Dommage que tu ne saches pas t'en servir...

(8) James: (exaspéré) Il était temps !

Sirius: Et comment voulais-tu que je devine ?

James: Peut-être parce que ça fait une demi-heure que j'imite un rat ?

Sirius: Je pensais que tu imitais un castor...

(9) Sirius: Je vous jure que si j'avais su à l'époque ce qui allait se passer, je l'aurais étranglé tout de suite.

(10) Dumbledore: Je l'ai trouvé très bon, moi, ce sorbet au citron...

(11) Sirius: Brr... Toutes ces filles en ont après mon corps...

Severus: Ben voyons...

(12) Ou un seul loup, pour ceux qui préfèreraient.

(13) James: Non, Lily... N'insiste pas... Je sais que tu es raide dingue de moi, mais pour l'instant, j'ai autre chose à faire...

Lily: Très bien... dans ce cas, ça ne te dérangera pas que je dise oui à Dean Martins pour le bal ?

James: QUOI ? Lily ! Reviens ! C'était juste une plaisanterie ! Reviiiiiiiiieeeeens !

(14) Sirius: Ouais, enfin, pour le moment...

(15) Sirius: Awwww... Elle était pas choupinette, notre belle au bois dormant ?

Remus: Sirius, ton état de santé mental me fait parfois peur...

(16) Severus: Les mecs, vraiment... vous ne savez même pas ce que vous voulez, en fin de compte...

James: Moi je le sais ! Je veux sortir avec Lily !

Remus: Tu en es sûr ?

Sirius: Tu nous épates, là, James... On aurait jamais pu le deviner tous seuls...

(17) Hé oui, déjà à l'époque, Lucius et Bellatrix s'adoraient...

* * *

**Severus: Alors quand c'est pas Lucius, c'est Bellatrix et Narcissa qui m'en veulent ? Mais qu'est ce que je leur ai fait ?**

**Sirius: Tu es plus canon qu'elles en fille. C'est le genre de truc qui peut en mettre plus d'une en colère...**

**James: Quoique... Vous pensez que ça donnerait quoi, Narcissa et Bellatrix en hommes ?**

**Remus: Vous êtes vraiment tous un chouia dérangés...**

**Severus: Et moi, je vais en faire des cauchemars toute la nuit...**

**Sirius: Mais ça devient bon ! Petit à petit, la date du bal se rapproche !**

**Severus: Et tu n'as toujours pas de cavalière, je te le rappelle !**

**Sirius: Mais j'ai un plan de rechange ! (fixe Severus avec intensité)**

**Severus: (recule, inquiet)**

**James: La suite au prochain chapitre !**


	10. J'ai demandé à la lune

**Disclaimer (pétard, j'avais perdu l'habitude...): Bon les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent _toujours_ pas, quelques qu'aient été mes tentatives d'adoption/d'usurpation, etc... Je revendique par contre tous ceux mentionnés dans l'histoire et dont vous n'avez jamais entendu parler en dehors de cette histoire ! Non mais !**

**Sirius: C'est trop bizarre... je me sens tout rouillé, là...**

**Severus: Depuis le temps qu'on attend de savoir ce que ces deux BIIIIIIP de soeurs veulent me faire...**

**Sirius: T'inquiète donc pas trop... elles ont dû avoir tout le temps d'y réfléchir, là...**

**Severus: (frémit) JUSTEMENT !**

**Remus: En tout cas, l'auteur s'excuse pour cette longue absence... Non, elle n'était pas morte...**

**Pilou: Elle a juste eu FORT à faire... et oui, je m'excuse platement pour ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles ni de chapitre pendant tout ce temps. Et quant au chapitre qui suit, il est un peu différent des autres, mais je vous laisse juger par vous même...**

* * *

**Chap 10: J'ai demandé à la lune..**

Il courait

_Il courait. _

_Il courait dans la nuit sombre._

_Il courait dans la nuit sombre, seul._

_Non._

_Une ombre canine se faufila à sa droite tandis qu'un cerf dont la fourrure semblait presque bleutée sous l'éclat de la lune le talonnait. _

_Il obliqua brusquement sur la droite. _(1)_  
_

_Sans émettre une seule protestation quant à la cadence folle qu'il leur faisait mener, les deux autres accompagnèrent son geste de la même foulée souple. _

_Il obliqua sur la gauche, prit son élan et sauta la barrière qui se dressait devant lui._

- Dépêche toi un peu, Patfoot !

Haletant, le chien lança un regard noir (2) au cerf.

- Facile à dire pour toi ! Tu as vu la taille de cette barrière ? (3)

Il la sauta néanmoins, filant à la poursuite du loup-garou. Prongs lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Sirius avait beau être un athlète accompli (4), il n'en connaissait pas moins de grosses difficultés à suivre le train d'enfer auquel Remus les faisait aller. Alors que les deux compères sautaient une autre barrière, il sentit le souffle de Patfoot se faire plus saccadé. Et il devait bien l'avouer, cette cadence infernale allait finir par le briser lui aussi. (5)

- Prongs !

Il releva la tête pour voir Patfoot accélérer subitement. En regardant le village qui se profilait à l'horizon, il comprit.

_Remus ! Pas ça !_

- Tu es plus rapide que moi ! Fais le tour, je vais tenter de le ralentir !

- Pat-

Le gros chien noir bondit de nouveau en avant, grignotant peu à peu la distance qui le séparait du loup-garou. Prongs secoua la tête, inquiet et bifurqua dans la forêt. Il fallait se dépêcher, avant que Remus n'atteigne la petite clairière qui débouchait sur les premières chaumières, non loin de là. Car après, il serait trop tard… Un jappement de douleur le fit sursauter, et ses cornes se prirent malgré lui dans les branches basses d'un chêne voisin. Tandis qu'il tentait de se libérer, il fut contraint malgré lui d'assister à un spectacle fort déplaisant. (6)

Patfoot avait réussir à briser la créature dans son élan, et se tenait désormais dos au village, la tête basse, le dos arqué, prêt à attaquer si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Seules ses oreilles basses trahissaient sa peine et son chagrin d'en être arrivé à une telle extrêmité. Prongs secoua de nouveau la tête, et une première branche atterrit sur le sol.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Remus !

Remus n'entendait plus rien. Seule l'attirait cette odeur qu'il avait humée du fin fond de la cabane hurlante. Et quand la porte s'était ouverte sous l'action du vent, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Cette odeur... Elle lui échauffait les sens, elle courait dans ses veines, elle-

_Il fallait qu'il aille là bas !_

Percuté brutalement à l'épaule, il chancela. (7) Le chien noir en profita pour le harceler et le faire reculer de quelques mètres. A peine. Il chargea en avant, prêt à tout balayer sur son passage. Patfoot fit de même, déterminé à ne lui laisser aucun répit. Soudain, toute la fureur que le loup-garou avait accumulé durant la course trouva son point culminant et se déversa sur son ennemi. (8) Un coup de patte envoya l'animal valser durement contre un arbre et le temps que ce dernier se relève, il était déjà sur lui. Un second coup le rejeta à terre, tandis qu'un troisième lui arrachait un jappement de douleur. Le quatrième coup n'atteignit jamais sa cible, car une forme gigantesque le chargea de ses andouillers pointus et il recula. (9)

La lune se cacha soudain derrière quelques nuages sombres et il retrouva soudain sa pleine conscience.

_Sirius ? Mon dieu ! Qu'ai-je fait ?_

L'horreur le submergea tandis qu'il avisait le corps de son ami à terre. (10) En perdant connaissance, celui-ci avait repris sa forme humaine, et un filet de sang suintait à la racine de sa chevelure noire. Sentant que la situation avait changé, le cervidé cessa son attaque et Remus se tourna vers lui.

- James ! Je suis désolé !

Secouant la tête, le cerf ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

- Partons d'ici ! Vite ! Des gens arrivent !

Interdit, Remus lança à James un regard éperdu.

- Et Sirius ? (11)

L'autre s'agenouilla tant bien que mal.

- Charge le sur mon dos ! (12)

Tant bien que mal, le loup-garou s'exécuta et le trio disparut derrière les buissons, reprenant le chemin de la cabane hurlante.

- Tu es sûre d'avoir entendu quelque chose ?

Fissac, le bûcheron du village, promena sa lanterne autour de lui, chassant les ombres qui l'entouraient. A ses côtés, sa fille Mathilde serra sa nouvelle poupée dans ses bras. Deux magnifiques jeunes filles, l'une brune et l'autre blonde, la lui avaient donnée tantôt dans la journée.

- Je suis sûre que j'ai entendu du bruit !, fit elle d'une toute petite voix, avant de saisir la main de son père.

Ce dernier frissonna en avisant les branches entassées sur le sol dans un coin et l'herbe foulée. Il y avait effectivement eu lutte… mais qui ou quoi que cela eut été, ça avait disparu. Attrapant l'enfant dans ses bras, il fit brutalement demi-tour et regagna l'abri de sa chaumière, fermant la porte à double tour derrière lui.

ooo

_Manqué._

Bellatrix soupira une nouvelle fois. Y avait-il vraiment un loup-garou dans les environs ? Narcissa avait-elle raison ? Ou n'avait-elle fait que reprendre les paroles de son cher et tendre Lucius, qu'elle buvait telles quelles ? Elle grogna. Lucius eût-il prétendu qu'il était le descendant de Merlin en personne que sa blonde de sœur aurait gobé le mensonge tout cru. A défaut de gober le bellâtre lui-même, d'ailleurs… (13)

_Tout de même… On m'a juré que ce produit attirait les loup-garous à coup sûr !_

Ceci pouvait vouloir signifier plusieurs choses. 1. Elle s'était faite rouler et un certain marchant de magie noire allait se voir raccourci d'une tête sous peu. 2. Il n'y avait aucun loup-garou dans les environs et sa bécasse de sœur s'était faite avoir une _énième _fois par son Luciusounet d'amour. Cette pensée lui donna la nausée. 3. Il avait bel et bien un loup-garou, mais pour une raison ou une autre, même si le produit marchait, il n'était pas sorti de sa tanière. Restait à déterminer pourquoi. (14)

Une silhouette fine à la chevelure noire attira soudain son regard. _Severine. L'avais oubliée, celle-là._ Elle détailla d'un œil inquisiteur la tenue vestimentaire de la jeune fille qui marchait devant elle. _Des collants Serpentissime… d'un banal… je parie qu'elle porte les sous-vêtements assortis. Tout le monde sait pourtant que Devilish est la dernière marque à la mode. Tout Serpentard ne parle que de ça !_

Bellatrix avait toujours été fière d'être à la dernière mode. L'an dernier, elle s'était offerte toute une gamme de vêtements Serpentissime, sur lesquels des serpents argentés ou dorés sifflaient en se tortillant. Très vite, pourtant, toutes ses camarades fortunées s'étaient mises à copier son style, et elle s'était lassée, abandonnant la marque pour une autre, plus… osée. Devilish proposait toutes sortes d'accessoires et de vêtements, tout droit sortis de ses envies les plus folles. Cela allait du stylo briquet qui vous permettait de mettre le feu aux cheveux de vos camarades aux tee-shirts « I hate moldus » (15) dont elle était friande, en passant par toute une gamme de rouges à lèvres qui changeaient de couleur selon vos envies. Ceux de Bella prenaient ainsi tour à tour une teinte rouge sang ou noire, selon ses humeurs. Voire même verte ou argentée pour les matches de quidditch, où elle affichait ouvertement son soutien à sa maison, comme tous ses camarades. (16)

_Revenons en au problème._

Le problème en question se dirigeait vers la salle d'histoire de la magie, visiblement absorbé par le livre qu'il était en train de lire.

ooo

'_Mythe ou réalité ? La désignation de lutin regroupe toutes sortes de races, allant du farfadet au leprechaun irlandais. Aujourd'hui encore, et malgré les grandes découvertes effectuées au cours des derniers siècles par des mages tels que Mercutius Magnus ou Gerard Iganticus, qui peut dire combien de lutinidés restent encore un mystère aujourd'hui ? De plus, le terme 'lutinidé' peut-il être considéré comme parfaitement adéquat ou faudrait-il-'_

Absorbé, Severus tourna la page de son livre sans même prêter attention aux quolibets flatteurs que son physique lui attirait, ni aux bavardages incessants de ses camarades. Il en avait toujours été ainsi, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était subitement devenu une fille que cela allait changer. Il avait toujours utilisé les quelques minutes de répit entre deux changements de salles pour approfondir ses connaissances ou travailler les essais longs et fastidieux que les professeurs leur donnaient régulièrement. Ce damné essai sur la sauvegarde des espèces lutines de nos jours l'ennuyait profondément. Tout d'abord parce que le sujet avait été rabâché maintes fois, ensuite parce que personne n'aimait ces abominables petits êtres qui se croyaient drôles en vous faisant marcher dans une crotte de chien, vous tordre le pied sur un sol inégal, ou chercher vos clés pendant des heures parce qu'elles ne sont plus là où vous les aviez posées la dernière fois. Si les moldus avaient su que tout ce qu'ils attribuaient aux chats noirs, aux échelles, ou encore aux parapluies ouverts dans une maison était en réalité dû à ces satanés farceurs, certains pays leur auraient déclaré une guerre ouverte depuis longtemps et on aurait eu du souci à se faire pour la survie de l'espèce. Mais la cause de mortalité la plus fréquente chez les lutins était … la mort par écrasement. En effet, avec leur manie de disparaître et d'apparaître n'importe où, il n'était pas rare que les humains les écrasent. Ça, et toutes les maladies liées à l'alcoolisme et au tabagisme. Et bien entendu, on ne parlait pas de tabagisme passif…

- Hé !

Agacé, il releva les yeux pour signifier au propriétaire de la main qui venait de se poser sur son épaule qu'il n'était pas une quelconque fille au rabais et se figea instantanément sur place. Les yeux noirs et fous de Bellatrix le vrillaient d'une manière fortement désagréable et lui donnèrent envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de battre le dernier record de course à pied en date dans le monde des moldus. Il déglutit et tenta de parler (c'est-à-dire de décoller sa langue de son palais).

- Bê… Bê… Bê… (17)

Amusée par son trouble, elle attrapa négligemment son livre entre le pouce et l'index.

_La Grande Histoire de la Lutinerie _(18)? Tu es déjà en train de travailler sur la question donnée par le vieux Scorbut ?

Deux options s'affichèrent dans l'esprit de Severus. L'une consistait à répondre non, à faire comprendre à Bellatrix qu'il la prenait pour une buse et déclencherait sans aucun doute son ire. (19) L'autre, moins engageante mais moins risquée, consistait à répondre oui, et finirait immanquablement par le forcer à donner ses notes à sa camarade. Chose qu'il espérait encore éviter au plus haut point si cela lui était encore possible. Les pupilles étrangement dilatées de la jeune fille continuaient à le regarder sans ciller, lui rappelant celles d'un serpent hypnotique prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Il émit un couinement à peine audible.

- Vaguement.

Il attrapa le livre et le plaqua contre sa poitrine en un geste protecteur. Bellatrix sembla à peine le remarquer. Ses prunelles ardentes lui transperçaient le crâne tandis qu'il cherchait désespérément un moyen de s'échapper.

- Je vois, susurra t'elle d'une voix sifflante. Et qu'est ce que tu as comme cours, tout de suite ?

- Astronomie…, avoua t'il, vaincu.

Elle ébaucha un sourire carnassier et passa son bras sous le sien.

- Comme cela tombe bien ! Moi aussi !

- Vraiment ?

Acquiescant, elle lui emboîta le pas jusqu'à la grande tour. Severus avait toujours trouvé l'astronomie enquiquinante au possible. Avec Bellarix comme partenaire, s'aperçut-il, l'expérience virait au cauchemar.

- Que voooooyez vooous dans cette tassssse ?, lui demanda soudain le professeur en faisant cliqueter ses boucles d'oreilles dorées.

Même un aveugle aurait vu plus de choses que lui dans cette tasse. Il l'inclina davantage.

- Je… Je vois… un renard ? Euh… un chien ? Un gros chien noir ?

Bellatrix fit craquer ses articulations tandis qu'il poursuivait.

- Et un… euh… daim ? Cerf ? Je ne sais pas trop…

Il s'arrêta, confus et rouge. Sa voisine de table en profita pour ricaner.

_- Un gros chien noir et un cerf ? Tu en as, de l'imagination, dis-moi…_

Le professeur hocha la tête d'un air doctoral et se tourna vers Bellatrix.

- Et vous, mon enfant, que voyez-vous ?

Elle eut un sourire angélique et répondit d'une voix douce peu habituelle :

- Je vois un homme avec les boyaux à l'air, et une peste noire…

Le professeur se gratta la tête.

- Peste noire ? Ne vous laissez pas influencer par la couleur du thé, mon enfant…

Elle secoua la tête.

- Le résultat serait le même avec du thé vert, professeur, susurra t'elle. La jeune slytherin prit ensuite une voix dramatique : Je vois de grands malheurs s'abattre sur le monde ! Sous peu les moldus prendront le contrôle du monde entier et toutes les peuplades magiques se verront opprimées ! Nous ne pourrons plus compter que sur un seul être pour nous déf-

- Il suffit.

Coupée dans son élan, Bellatrix eut un hoquet de surprise et regarda le professeur stupidement, tel un poisson sorti de l'eau. Celui-ci ne parut même pas s'en apercevoir et continua tranquillement.

- Passons à quelqu'un d'autre… Black ? Que voyez-vous dans votre tasse ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Puis une main timide se leva :

- Black est absent, monsieur. Ainsi que Potter et Lupin.

Le professeur se frotta la barbe, surpris, puis haussa les épaules. Au prochain cours, ces trois garnements trouveraient encore une bonne excuse pour avoir manqué celui-ci… du moins s'ils venaient. L'absentéisme et les mauvaises farces des trois compères étaient de plus en plus vantées parmi leurs camarades…

- Et bien, Pettigrow… que voyez-vous dans votre tasse ?

Severus n'écouta même pas la réponse de son camarade. A l'annonce du nom de Sirius, son cœur avait fait un bond, avant de retomber dans les tréfonds de son estomac en comprenant qu'il n'était pas là… _Mais où était-il ? _(20)_  
_

ooo

Le jeune homme battit des paupières puis ouvrit complètement les yeux. Un poids pesait sur son estomac, un autre sur ses jambes. Il leva la tête – grimaça sous l'effet de la douleur—et découvrit la chevelure brune aux mèches presque blondes de Remus, dont la tête était confortablement calée contre son torse. (21) S'aidant de ses coudes pour se redresser, il aperçut les cheveux noirs, raides et en bataille de James, dont le corps reposait en travers sur ses jambes. Soufflant, il se laissa retomber à terre, et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Où étaient-ils ? Dans la cabane hurlante, cela allait de soi, vu le froid ambiant. Mais que faisaient-ils encore là, alors qu'il faisait grand jour et que le soleil leur chatouillait le nez de ses rayons ? Il devait être tard… Un grognement lui fit couler un œil en direction de Remus. Le jeune homme remua doucement et ouvrit un œil vert.

- Sirius…

L'interpellé esquissa un sourire, qui s'effaça rapidement devant les larmes qui perlaient dans les yeux du jeune loup-garou. Il haussa les sourcils en guise d'interrogation.

- Je suis désolé… Vraiment…

Sirius haussa autant que possible les épaules.

- Et de quoi devrais-tu être désolé ? Je suis en pleine forme, moi !

Remus nicha sa tête contre le torse de Sirius pour étouffer un sanglot. (22)

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… C'était plus fort que moi… je n'ai pas pu résister, et je déteste ça !

Sirius lui ébouriffa les cheveux tendrement.

- C'est inutile de pleurer, je te dis ! Je vais bien ! Et en plus, tu vas réveiller James !

Remus eut un hoquet puis se calma, apaisé par les paroles de son ami.

- Par contre… Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je suis en caleçon ? J'ai un doute, là… surtout que toi et James êtes _aussi _en caleçon…

Le jeune loup-garou pouffa avant de se reprendre.

- Toi et moi, on saignait de partout. Il a fallu employer les grands moyens ainsi qu'un sort de _résurexus_ pour faire disparaître toutes les plaies. James a passé toute sa nuit à nous soigner, tous les deux. C'est pour ça qu'il a fini par s'effondrer endormi sur tes jambes…

Sirius eut un léger ricanement.

- Et c'est moi qu'il trouve le moins endurant…

Il laissa Remus entortiller autant que possible la couverture autour d'eux et de James avant de fermer de nouveau les yeux et de glisser dans un sommeil réparateur...

* * *

(1) Sirius: A quand le clignotant intégré sur les loup-garous ?

(2) A chien noir, regard noir... forcément.

(3) Sirius: Non mais c'est vrai quoi... tout le monde a pas des ressorts greffés dans les pattes !

(4) James: Accompli, accompli... c'est vite dit, hein...

Sirius: T'es juste jaloux...

James: Mouais... de tes poignées d'amour !

Sirius: Mes quoi ?

(5) Sirius: Ha ! Toi aussi t'as des poignées d'amour qui t'empêchent de courir ?

James: C'est la faute de mes andouillers. J'ai un handicap que tu n'as pas...

Sirius: ...

James: ...

Sirius: OH LA MAUVAISE FOI !

(6) Sirius: Alors ça, c'est malin ! Je me fais p-ter la g- pendant que tu assistes au spectacle ? SADO MASOCHIIIIIISTE !

(7) Sirius: SIRIUS MODE RUGBYMAN ON ! BANZAIIIII !

(8) Sirius: Ah ben crotte. J'avais pas prévu ça... SIRIUS MODE ON SE TAILLE FISSA ON !!

(9) Sirius: MAIS T'ATTENDAIS QUOI POUR INTERVENIR ? MA MORT ??

James: Le véritable héros apparaît toujours au moment propisce...

Sirius: C'est à dire une fois que son compagnon est à l'agonie ? --U

James: Juste avant qu'il ne passe l'arme à gauche, en fait.

Sirius: Tu sais, un de ces quatre, tes histoires de timing vont te jouer des tours... et je sens qu'on va tous en pâtir...

(10) _L'horreur le submergea tandis qu'il avisait le corps de son ami à terre... Sirius avait oublié d'enfiler un caleçon et Remus se détourna, roug-_

Remus: (maîtrise l'auteur de la fic) QUE QUELQU'UN LA FASSE TAIRE, PAR PITIE !!

Sirius: Ben quoi ? C'est mon corps d'éphèbe qui te met dans cet état ? (évite un auteur de fic balancé par un Remus un chouia énervé).

(11)_ Interdit, Remus lança à James un regard éperdu._

_- Et Sirius ?_

James secoua la tête: Laissé sur place ! C'est comme ça qu'ils disent dans les films américains de guerre quand ils abandonnent un soldat !

Sirius: QUUUUUUOI ? ATTENDEZ MOI ! JE VAIS BIEN FINALEMENT !

(12) James (essouflé): Sirius, je t'_assure _que tu as grossi.

Sirius: Tssh. Comme si tu avais l'habitude de me porter sur ton dos...

(13) Narcissa: Oh voui... croquer mon Luciusounet d'amour... (insérez ici un soupir amoureux puissance infini)

Sirius: (fait semblant de vomir)

(14) Bellatrix: 1. Le marchant en question va se faire raccourcir, juste dans le doute... 2. C'est pas ça qui me donne la nausée. C'est penser que vu comme c'est parti, je vais me le payer comme beau-frère... y'a de quoi devenir folle... 3. Bon, y'en a un de loup-garou, dans le coin, oui ou non ?

Remus: (prend un air dégagé et sifflote)

(15) Bellatrix: J'adore particulièrement le tee-shirt sur lequel on voit une tête de moldu décapitée s'afficher alternativement avec le message "I hate moldus"

James: (est sur le point de vomir)

Sirius: (renifle) C'est répugnant...

Remus: _Elle_ est répugnante...

Sirius: C'est bien ce que je dis. Seulement, je refuse de considérer ma cousine comme une fille. Elles peuvent pas être aussi mauvaises... à part peut-être Lily.

James: HEY ! (pointe sa baguette vers Sirius)

Sirius: C'est bon... je plaisantais, c'est tout...

(16) Bellatrix: Sauf que je suis la seule à ne pas hurler le nom de Lucius comme une abrutie...

Narcissa: Mais je n'ai jamais hurlé le nom de Lucius !

Bellatrix: (fouille dans sa poche et déplie un poster de Lucius pour le montrer à Narcissa)

Narcissa: HIIIIIII MON LUCIIIIIIIIUS !

Sirius: Et qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça dans ta poche si tu le détestes ?

Bellatrix: (range le poster dans sa poche) Je m'en sers pour ramasser les crottes de chien. Vu le prix des amendes de nos jours...

(17) Severus: C'est en FILLE que j'ai été transformé... pas en MOUTON !

(18) _La grande histoire de la lutinerie_, Jean. L. Hutin, éditions du Géant, 1876.

(19) Severus: Ce qui est donc très risqué...

(20) Severus: C'est vrai, ça ! Comment je suis sensé trouver le grand amour dans ses bras s'il joue toujours les filles de l'air ?

James, Remus et Sirius: (silence)

Severus: (rouge) Oubliez ce que je viens de dire...

(21) Sirius: J'ai entendu comme un hurlement...

Remus: Et un mot qui sonnait comme yoai...

Severus: Je crois que ça sonnait plutôt comme yaoi...

(22) Sirius: Là encore, y'a eu un hurlement...

Remus: Sirius... J'ai peur... --;;

* * *

**Sirius: ça me dit toujours pas pourquoi on est en caleçon ?**

**Severus: Et moi ? Je reste coincé avec Bellatrix ?? (insérez un son horrifié ici)**

**Remus: J'ai peur des fans... et de leurs hurlements... je les entends encore...**

**James: Reste calme... on est tranquilles jusqu'au prochain chapitre...**


	11. ça mousse, mousse, entre toi et moi

**Avant propos: **

**Pilou: Oui, je sais que ça faisait longtemps... Chuis vraiment vraiment désolée...**

**Remus: T'as de quoi !**

**Severus: (soupire) Je pensais qu'elle avait abandonné, moi...**

**Sirius : Abandonné ? Penses-tu ! Tu es encore en demeure à la maison !**

**Pilou: Ah ben ça... C'était beau à voir au pub, un Sevvie tout bourré... J'en ai profité pour prendre pleins de notes, moi.**

**Severus: (pâlit) Elle a pas fait ça ?**

**Pilou: Que si ! Ah, et au fait... Je crois me souvenir d'un commentaire qui demandait plus d'action entre Severus et Sirius...**

**Severus: (déglutit difficilement) Ah ?**

**Pilou: Donc je vous laisse sur un cliffhanger en béton... Pour changer de d'habitude.**

* * *

_Un gros chien noir et un cerf… Décidément, le thé ne me réussit guère… _Severus soupira. Bellatrix l'avait collé toute la journée pour une raison qui lui échappait.(1) Il n'avait réussi à s'enfuir qu'i_n extremis_, lorsque sa compagne avait aperçut sa victime préférée, Longbottom, à portée de baguette.(2)

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de la bibliothèque lorsqu'une affiche fixée sur celle-ci lui fit lever le nez. Un couple aux couleurs chatoyantes y virevoltait au son d'un orchestre enthousiaste. _J-10_ indiquait le poster.

_Le bal…  
_

Son imagination s'enflamma et il se vit soudain en costume noir classique, retenant par la hanche une jeune fille à la silhouette élancée dont la jupe tourbillonnait au gré de leur danse. Tous leurs camarades s'étaient écartés de la piste pour les admirer et… (3)

Son reflet lui apparut dans l'un des nombreux miroirs qui peuplaient la bibliothèque.

_Mouais, ben ça risque d'être râpé encore une fois…_

Avec un long soupir de résignation, Severus ouvrit son livre et se remit à étudier tristement les fins caractères syllabins qui composaient le texte.

_Alors… « __Ne grant serpenz volanz, hisdous, Noituns ne monstres perillous.. » _(4)

La jeune fille se remit à tournoyer dans sa tête, cette fois au bras d'un jeune homme encore plus séduisant.

_« __C'est un luiton ou diable deguisé... »_ (5)

Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres se pencha vers sa cavalière pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, et un rire leur échappa à tous deux.

_« Ce n'est qu'aux lutins de luicter les morts » _(6)

Severine se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Sirius du bout des lèvres.

- OH MON DIEU QUELLE HORREEEEEEEUUUUUUUR !! (7)

Le jeune homme reprit contact avec la réalité relativement brutalement. Jetant un regard hagard autour de lui, il s'aperçut qu'il était debout, et que tous les autres étudiants le fixaient avec stupeur. Rose comme un radis, Severus se rassit violemment, les yeux fixés sur les pages désormais illisibles pour son pauvre cerveau surchauffé.

S'il avait pu ne serait-ce qu'un instant se reprendre, il aurait noté le comportement suspicieux d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, non loin de lui, dont la baguette s'agitait doucement, de manière presque invisible…

_OHMONDIEUMONDIEUMONDIEUMONDIEUMONDIEU… Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je deviens dingue ou quoi ?_ (8)

Ricanant, la jeune fille blonde continuait de faire tourner sa baguette silencieusement. Lentement, une sorte de fumée blanche s'accumula au dessus de la tête d'un Severus inconscient du danger… Petit à petit, la fumée se ramassa pour devenir un nuage couleur d'encre.

_J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche froide, moi… _(9)

Avec un dernier mouvement sec du poignet, Narcissa exauça le vœu du jeune homme. Une trombe d'eau noire tomba littéralement sur l'étudiant qui s'agrippa à la table pour ne pas se noyer sous le choc.

Touchant, crachant comme un vieux phoque asmatique, (10) Severus se précipita hors de la pièce sous le rire des Serpentards, le regard compatissant des Hufflepuffs, celui, plus sévère, des Ravenclaws et les huées des Gryffindors. Fière d'elle, Narcissa jeta un coup d'œil amoureux à Lucius. Et se figea sur place. Les yeux bleus transparents et chargés de colère de Lucius la foudroyèrent sur place.(11)

_Ooo_

_Bon sang, on gèle ici… _

Sirius resserra autour de lui ses habits tandis qu'il rampait derrière Remus (12) dans le tunnel menant au saule cogneur. James fut le premier à émerger prudemment hors du sol. Il tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche et soupira, soulagé.

Personne en vue…

Il se hissa hors du trou et appuya sur le nœud invisible dissimulé sur l'une des gigantesques racines de l'arbre. Ce dernier s'immobilisa aussitôt.

- Allez y…

Ses deux compagnons parcoururent rapidement la distance qui les mettrait en sécurité, hors de portée des branches hargneuses de l'arbre. James relâcha soudain le nœud, évita avec élégance la première branche, sauta par dessus la suivante qui s'abattit sur le sol à l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.(13) Il rejoignit ses deux amis et se passa une main dans les cheveux, pas peu fier de lui.

- Joli travail, James…, le complimenta Remus.

- Joli travail, James, compléta Sirius, moqueur. Incroyable que tu puisses te battre contre un saule cogneur et plier aussi facilement devant un lys… (14)

James rougit.

- La ferme, Sirius !

Il se redressa, frotta son pantalon boueux et grimaça devant l'absence de résultat. Puis l'adolescent déplia sa cape.

- Allez, il est temps de rentrer…

Les trois maraudeurs se coulèrent sous le tissu et reprirent le chemin du retour, faisant silence alors qu'ils passaient près de la cabane du garde-forestier. L'homme n'était pas connu pour être des plus tendres avec les gens qui osaient poser le pied sur son territoire. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se glissaient silencieusement dans leur chambre, en sécurité. James ôta la cape et la replia amoureusement tandis que Remus sautait sur son lit pour se rouler aussitôt dans ses couvertures. Sirius resta pourtant debout. James leva un sourcil.

- Tu ne te couches pas ?

Sirius secoua la tête et plissa le nez.

- Je pue, je suis couvert de boue et je viens de dormir pendant plusieurs heures...

James bailla.

- Parle pour toi, moi, je suis épuisé !

Il sauta sur son lit et posa ses lunettes sur la commode. Agacé, Sirius se tourna vers Remus.

- Et ben Remus, il n'y a plus que toi et moi…

Seul le silence lui répondit. Remus dormait paisiblement, couché en chien de fusil. Sirius renifla.

- Et bien il ne me reste plus qu'à aller prendre un bain tout seul comme un grand… (15)

Ooo

Pour la millième fois, l'adolescent tordit sa robe de sorcier trempée. Rien à faire. Il secoua sa baguette :

_- Rechauffa ! _(16)

Rien ne se produisit. Grognant, il rangea l'instrument dans sa poche. Severus se prit à maudire toutes les blondes nées dans la famille Black depuis la toute première génération. Et les brunes aussi, d'ailleurs. Elles ne valaient pas mieux. _Et les rousses_, ajouta t'il mentalement. _Pas d'exception chez les Blacks. Blondes, brunes, rousses, chauves, édentées, peu importe ! Pas de quartier pour les Blacks ! _(17)_  
_

Bon, peut-être excepté pour Sirius.

Cette pensée le fit se gifler. (18)

_Décidément… je crois VRAIMENT qu'un bon bain me ferait du bien…_

D'un pas décidé, Severus se dirigea vers la muraille la plus proche et posa la main sur celle-ci.

_Maintenant, se concentrer._

Il avait lu et relu dans l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ que si l'on se concentrait assez, l'on pouvait découvrir des multitudes de salles recelant des centaines de trésors… tapis volants, bijoux flamboyants, chapeaux de toutes les formes, pots de chambre (19), et tout cela ne représentait qu'une petite portion des merveilles recensées par le livre. Ce qu'il lui fallait pour le moment, c'était une salle de bains. Une vraie salle de bains, avec une baignoire profonde, de l'eau chaude et parfumée avec des bulles…

Ses doigts frôlèrent les pierres avant de trouver une poignée. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait sur le sol rutilant d'une salle d'eau tapissée de marbre blanc et dont la tuyauterie étincelait d'une couleur argentée.

Severus tourna délicatement l'un des deux robinets et régla doucement la température de l'eau. Quelques minutes plus tard, le marbre s'embuait sous l'effet de la vapeur et l'adolescent s'immergea dans la baignoire. La chaleur détendit ses muscles refroidis et douloureux et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il était bien. Severus agita les orteils pour remuer la mousse et des bulles multicolores s'envolèrent. Peu à peu, son corps engourdi se relaxa, et il prit conscience des moindres parties de celui-ci. Un corps de fille… le sien. C'était vraiment bizarre, constata t'il, mais il s'y faisait. Et ça n'avait rien de désagréable. Poussant un soupir, fermant les yeux, il s'enfonça davantage dans l'eau.

_Floc._

Un peu étourdi, il battit des paupières et s'étira. L'eau s'était refroidie et il était temps de sortir. Severus tendit la main pour attraper la serviette tiède non loin de la baignoire.

Et ne la trouva pas.

Se redressant davantage, l'adolescent fronça les sourcils.

_Bizarre… je suis sûr de l'avoir laissée là…_

Il haussa les épaules. La serviette avait pu glisser, ou merlin savait quoi d'autre. Un peu agacé cependant, il s'extirpa de la gigantesque montagne de mousse colorée dans laquelle il avait glissé dans son sommeil et qui l'avait peu à peu recouvert. Il nota la présence d'une masse de tissu vert et argent non loin de lui et se pencha pour l'attraper.

En face de lui, une main fit de même. Sans lâcher l'objet, les yeux de Severus remontèrent le long du corps de l'individu qui le fixait d'un air sans doute aussi incrédule que le sien.

Sirius Black.

Tout nu. (20)

* * *

(1) Severus: De toute façon, tout m'échappe dans le cas de cette folle.

(2) Bellatrix: (ajoute la main) Loooooongbottomichouneeeeeet ! Ne t'enfuiiiiiiiis paaaaas comme çaaaaaa ! (pique un sprint).

(3) Sirius: Non, mais là, c'est du délire... Si si.

Severus: (vexé) Et pourquoi ?

Sirius: Tu sais même pas danser, d'abord...

Severus: On peut toujours apprendre !

Sirius: (se marre)

Remus: Je te rappelle que vous êtes censés danser pendant un bal, tu te souviens ?

Sirius: (pâlit et commence à chercher frénétiquement un numéro de téléphone de club de danse)

(4) Benoît de Sainte-Maure, _Roman de Troie_, pour ceux qui voudraient chercher un peu...

(5) _Pantagruel _de Rabelais (1532)

(6) _Montesquieu _(1734)

(7) Severus: (prend un saut et vomit)

Sirius: (se marre)

Severus: Je demande une censure adéquate !

Pilou: J'ai déjà mis un avertissemnt au niveau censure...

Severus: Je parle d'une censure qui protègreait les personnages ! Pas les lecteurs !

Sirius: (se marre de plus belle) Attends de lire la suite...

Severus: PASQU'Y A PIRE ?

(8) Sirius: C'était déjà prouvé à la naissance que t'étais dingue...

Severus: Oh, ça va, hein ! Toi, c'était déjà prouvé que ta famille était complètement dingue AVANT que tu naisses. On pouvait pas faire de miracles dans ton cas...

(9) Sirius: C'est le principe de la douche écossaise... Tu connais ?

Severus: C'était en Irlande, qu'on était partis... pas en Ecosse, à ce que je sache ! èé

(10) Severus: Vous savez ce qu'il vous dit, le vieux phoque ?

Sirius: Que ce mot, prononcé par une française devant des irlandais, peut avoir un effet dévastateur...

Pilou: Oh, ça va, hein ! Je pouvais pas prévoir que j'allais voir un phoque ! Pis le nom m'a échappé en anglais, alors je l'ai dit en français !

Severus: Viiii... On ne dira pas ce qu'ils ont compris, hein...

(11) Narcissa: (en pleine crise de larmes) Monlucuisounetm'aimepluuuuuuuuuuuuu...

Sirius: Hé, ho, la chambre du psy, c'est à côté...

Severus: Je crois qu'on pourrait tous déjà y passer...

(12) Sirius: Je gèle, mais j'ai une belle vue au moins !

Remus: PERVERT ! (se retourne pour lui coller une baffe)

(13) Sirius: (en mode speaker) Et oui c'est parti mesdames et messieurs ! Notre concurrent James Potter fonce sur sa droite, esquive une branche... Allez y, il est encore temps de parier... Ah, une autre branche le frôle...

Remus: (a les mains pleines de tickets de paris en faveur de James).

Severus: (est déguisé en saule cogneur et joue avec ses deux pompoms en faveur du saule cogneur) GO LE SAAAAAAAULE ! PO-TTER, ON AURA TA PO !

Remus: Parfois je me demande si son ressentiment envers nous ne l'emportera pas à l'avenir...

(14) Lily: Vous savez ce qu'il vous dit, le Lys ?

James: Qu'il m'aime ?

Sirius: Qu'il est loin d'avoir un parfum de fleur délicate ?

Remus: Moi, je m'implique pas dans cette affaire...

(15) Sirius: Ou comment rater un grand moment yaoiesque, par Remus Lupin et James Potter... BOUH ! LACHEURS !

(16) Attention, si vous essayez d'utiliser le sort _micro-onda_, n'oubliez pas de préciser le nombre de _voltus _désirés...

(17) Severus: (toujours en pompom cogneur girl) SIRIUS, J'AURAI TA POOOOOOO !

(18) Severus: Me fé-li-ci-ter ! Pas me gifler !

(19) Albus Dumbledore: Je confirme... Il faut bien se concentrer pour les trouver...

(20) Severus: ELLE A PAS OSE ? ELLE A PAS OSE QUAND MEME ?

Pilou: J'ai dit que je tenais compte des critiques que l'on me faisait...

Severus: Bonjour, vous êtes sur la messagerie vocale de Severus Snape... Je suis actuellement en pleine crise de schyzophrénie passagère... Veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore... Merci...

* * *

**Pilou: Je sais que je suis vraiment abominable de vous laisser sur un truc pareil...**

**Severus: Tu es une abomination...**

**Sirius: Y me plaît bien ce chapitre, à moi...**

**Remus: On s'en doute !**

**Sirius: Allez tchao et à plus ! **


	12. Premier baiser échangé

**Chap 12: Premier baiser...**

**Pilou: Hé beh ! Je reviens et ils ont tout changé !**

**Sirius: Si t'étais pas partie aussi longtemps, en même temps...**

**Pilou: Oui, bon, ben ça va ! Je reviens toujours...**

**Severus: Pour mon plus grand malheur...**

**Pilou: Je m'excuse à nouveau de cet immense délai qui-**

**Sirius: C'est plus un délai... C'est un gouffre, c'est un canyon, c'est un-**

**Pilou: Hé ho, poupougne. J'ai eu du boulot par-dessus la tête... voilà tout ! Bref, je me confonds en excuses, et pour la peine, Sirius se propose pour un petit strip-tease en fin de chapitre si vous êtes encore là.**

**Sirius: Ben voyons... Je la sentais venir celle-là...**

**Pilou: Bref. Je disais donc... Voilà un nouveau chapitre pas trop piqué des hannetons... **

**Severus: (grogne)**

**Pilou: ... chapitre qui a donc l'assentiment de Severus comme vous allez le voir dans un instant...**

**Severus: PLUTOT MOURIR**

**Pilou: Qu'est-ce que je disais... Bon, allez, disclaimer ! Remus ?**

**Remus: Les personnages de cette fic n'appartiennent toujours pas à Pilou. Ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling, à qui elle les emprunte juste pour les martyriser dans d'atroces souffrances, surtout dans le cas de Severus.**

**Sirius: J'adore quand tu fais le disclaimer... Diiiis, tu peux le faire encore ? Juste une fois ?**

**Severus: (est en train de virer au vert) Mais pourquoi moiiiiiiii ?**

**Pilou: Parce que ! J'ai besoin d'un bouc émissaire dans ma vie en ce moment, et il se trouve que sur ton CV, au niveau des expériences professionnelles, il est noté "Bouc émissaire des maraudeurs" pendant de longues années ! Donc, tu es fait pour le rôle ! ^^**

**Remus: Allez ! Chapitre 12 !**

**

* * *

Chapitre 12: Premier baiser...  
**

_'Non, John ! Nous ne pouvons pas !_

_Mais je t'aime, Jane !_

_Oh John, notre amour est sans issue. Ton père…_

_Il devra l'admettre ! Il le DEVRA !'_

Miss McGonagall soupira et essuya une petite larme. Elle avait toujours su que les choses en arriveraient là pour les tourtereaux, et pourtant, l'espoir ne l'avait jamais quittée. Frissonnante, elle se leva pour aller fermer la fenêtre.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH

Le hurlement la fit sursauter et elle heurta la fenêtre. Se massant l'épaule, elle murmura une malédiction à l'égard d'Albus Dumbledore et des répétitions nocturnes de la chorale des noyés de l'étang qu'il avait autorisées. (1)

ooooooooooooooooo

Severus arracha la serviette des mains de Sirius et recula précipitamment derrière un pilier de marbre pour dissimuler sa… nudité. (2) Une ombre apparut et grandit sur le mur en face de lui et il paniqua.

- Je te jure que si tu approches, je te transforme à chair à pâté pour dragon !, vociféra-t'il d'une voix aigüe. (3)

L'ombre hésita, se figea. Il pouvait presque sentir la présence du jeune homme dans son dos. Cette remarque lui donna la chair de poule. La silhouette noire diminua, comme si le jeune homme s'était assis de l'autre côté du pilier. Sa voix lui parvint tout à coup.

- On fait quoi, maintenant ? (4)

C'en fut trop pour Severus qui éclata.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? J'étais tranquillement en train de prendre un bain-

Une espèce de grognement joyeux lui répondit :

- J'avais remarqué… (5)

- OH BEN CA VA, HEIN !

- C'était un compliment.

- ET BEN MOI JE LE PRENDS PAS COMME UN COMPLIMENT !

- Tout de suite les grands mots…

- C'EST TOI LE GRAND MAUX !

- On dit : le grand mâle.(6)

Severus se sentait littéralement bouillir… Il allait sortir une réplique bien sentie de derrière les fagots lorsque la porte de la salle de bains s'entrouvrit.(7)

- Y'a quelqu'un là dedans ?

La tête aux cheveux filasses de Rusard apparut dans l'embrasure. Il se frotta le crâne en apercevant le bain encore plein aux trois quarts et s'approcha sans noter la présence de deux ombres qui se battaient pour se cacher derrière le pilier. (8)

_- Laiiiiiisse-moiiiiii…_

_- Chuuuuuuut ! Il va nous entendre !_

Collés l'un à l'autre, Severus et Sirius tentaient tant bien que mal de passer inaperçus, cachés sous leur serviette de bain commune. Severus tourna la tête dans tous les sens. S'il pouvait trouver sa baguette… Là-bas !

Il n'eut pas le temps de la saisir. A ses côtés, le bras de Sirius s'allongea pour l'attraper et virevolter en direction de Rusard.

_- Avada ! Canara ! _(9)_  
_

Les yeux du concierge se figèrent et il s'accroupit soudain sous le regard ébahi de Severus.

- COIN COIN !

Sirius se mit à rire en observant Rusard barboter dans l'eau. Il se tourna vers Severus pour s'assurer que 'sa compagne' appréciait le spectacle autant que lui.

- Pas mal, non ?

Il prit une bouteille de shampoing en plein visage.(10)

- Ne te retourne pas !

- Ah. J'avais oublié.(11)

Le jeune homme se frotta la nuque.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait, alors ?

Il se sentit tiré par le bras.

- ON MET LES VOILES !

Le sourire aux lèvres, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas exploser de rire, le jeune homme se laissa entraîner par une jeune fille aux cheveux mouillés hors de la salle de bains.

ooooooooooooooo

Miss McGonagall traversa le corridor au pas de charge. Les évènements de cette nuit l'exigeaient, et elle allait de ce pas réveiller le directeur, Albus Dumbledore.

D'abord, on avait retrouvé un Rusard nudiste en train de battre des ail-pardon, des bras dans un couloir. Dieu merci, l'intervention de Peeves qui avait proclamé la chasse aux canards ouverte (12) avait forcé l'individu à se cacher dans l'un des celliers, bien à l'abri des regards indiscrets et choqués des élèves. Ensuite, une salle de bain inondée avait fait son apparition dans le mur du hall, et l'humidité qui en avait résulté avait rendu grincheux la plupart des occupants des tableaux, surtout les plus âgés qui avaient senti leurs rhumatismes se réveiller. Et troisio, Rusard étant incapable de ce genre de sortilèges, il y avait d'autres coupables à punir. Mais ceux-ci n'avaient laissé aucune trace derrière eux.(13)

Elle gravit les marches qui menaient à la tour, entra en coup de vent dans la chambre où le magicien dormait à poings fermés. A tel point qu'elle dût le secouer rudement.

- Albus !

- ZzzzZZzzz

- ALBUS ! DUMBLEDORE !

- ZZzzzzZZZzzz…

Diantre, il allait falloir ruser.

- N'est ce pas un sachet de dragées Bertie Crochue que je vois là ?

L'homme se redressa sur son séant immédiatement.

- Halte là ! Ces dragées sont pour mon goûter de minuit !

Il eut une minute de silence, cligna des yeux et :

- Minerva ? Que faites vous donc là ? Vous n'arrivez donc pas à dormir ? Vous voulez un peu de lait chaud ?

Elle soupira.

- Albus, l'heure est grave…

La sorcière lui narra les derniers événements chaotiques survenus à Poudlard. Dumbledore se frotta la barbe pensivement. _Enfin, il va réagir comme un bon directeur…_, songea t'elle.

- En effet, c'est grave, très grave…

- Heureuse de vous l'entendre dire ! Me donnez-vous l'autorisation de faire une enquête discrète afin de trouver et punir les coupables ?(14)

Un hochement de tête pensif lui répondit et elle effectua un demi-tour.

- Minerva ?

- Oui, Albus ?

- Et bien… C'est un peu gênant, mais auriez-vous retrouvé un petit canard dans la salle de bain ?

L'image d'un Rusard cancanant s'imposa à l'esprit de Miss McGonagall dont le nez se plissa.

- Un petit canard tout rose, tout mignon…

- Non, Albus. Aucun canard... de ce type n'a été retrouvé… vous m'en voyez fort désolée.

Un petit soupir lui répondit et le magicien retourna à ses couvertures.

- C'est embêtant, je pensais l'avoir emmené la dernière fois que j'ai pris mon bain. Je me demande bien ce que j'ai pu en faire…

oooooooooooooooo

Severus s'assit sur une caisse, le souffle court. Ils avaient réussi à s'éclipser hors de la salle d'eau sans être vus et à vitesse grand V. Cela tenait du miracle. Par contre, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'enfiler des vêtements tout en courant pouvait être si difficile. Cela expliquait sans doute pourquoi sa chemise n'était qu'à demi boutonnée, pourquoi sa cravate pendait autour de son cou, pourquoi sa jupe était de travers.

Cela expliquait sans doute aussi pourquoi Sirius semblait si hypnotisé d'un seul coup. Severus rougit.

- Tourne la tête. On dirait Goyle devant un gâteau.(15)

Il s'affaira à reboutonner correctement sa chemise.

- Je doute que Goyle aie jamais trouvé un gâteau aussi joli que toi.

Ses oreilles tintèrent.

- TU SAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT LE GATEAU MOISI ? TU VAS T'EN PRENDRE UNE, TU NE SAURAS MÊME PAS D'OU-

- J'ai dit joli. Pas moisi. Avec un 'jo' comme dans joaillerie et un 'li' comme dans lit. Et non pas un 'moi' comme dans moignon et un 'si' comme dans-(16)

- Oui, bon ça va. J'ai compris, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Embarrassé, Severus redressa sa jupe et la lissa sans oser regarder son compagnon dans les yeux:

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'aime pas ça quand tu te moques de moi.

Il releva tout à coup son regard pour le planter dans celui du jeune homme. Sirius ne cilla pas:

- Je suis sincère.

- Permets-moi d'en douter.

De nouveau gêné, Severus s'attaqua à sa cravate qui se rebellait:

- Tu es… tu es le genre de garçon qu'adulent toutes les filles sans qu'on sache vraiment pourquoi, et tu te contentes de ça…

Des doigts rejoignirent les siens sur le tissu, et il observa le travail de ceux-ci sur le nœud.

- Ecoute… je sais ce que je vaux. C'est à dire, probablement pas grand chose. Mais quand je dis que tu me plaîs vraiment, je le dis en toute honnêteté. Et j'aimerais que tu me donnes une chance.

Severus n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre. Les lèvres de Sirius s'étaient posées sur les siennes doucement, et lui avaient volé un baiser.

_Son premier baiser_.(17)

* * *

(1) Sirius: Il paraît qu'ils ont plus d'inspiration la nuit... Moi, je demande à voir.

Severus: Et ben moi, je demande à ne PAS entendre... mais quand même, me comparer à eux...

Sirius: Pas ma faute si tu hurles comme une casserole en lévitation...

Severus: Tu vas voir où elle va retomber, la casserole lévitante... èé

(2) Severus: Je vous hais. Tous autant que vous êtes. Et cet auteur encore plus que les autres.

Pilou: Tu aurais préféré reculer derrière le pilier sans serviette ?

Severus: ...

Sirius Moi, je suis d'accord pour changer ce détail si ça l'arrange, hein... surtout que je vous rapelle que c'est moi qui suis à poil... à poil, elle est bien bonne celle-là... (part d'un grand rire)

Pilou: Gneuh ?

Remus: Cherche pas à comprendre. En général, il nous faut minimum une semaine à James et à moi pour nous apercevoir qu'il nous a fait une blague... Remarque, celle-ci c'est pas la pire...

Pilou: Et ça ressemble à quoi l'une des pires blagues made in Sirius ?

Remus: Tu veux savoir pourquoi Crabbe est tel qu'il est aujourd'hui ?

Pilou: Quel rapport ?

Remus: Et bien, en première année, Sirius a lancé une blague qu'il trouvait amusante...

James: Et c'est Crabbe qui l'a reçue en pleine tête...

Pilou: Ok. Message reçu, je ne veux même pas en savoir plus.

Sirius: Et vous connaissez celle de la sorcière qui-

James et Remus: ON NE VEUT PAS SAVOIR !

(3) Sirius: J'aime pas la tête de Severus en train de sourire en ce moment...

Remus: Je crois qu'il est effectivement en train de t'imaginer transformé en chair à pâté pour dragons...

Pilou: Pauvres bêtes...

Sirius: Hé ! Mon corps d'albâtre ferait une excellente chair à pâté ! Aucun dragon ne ferait la fine bouche si c'était MOI le repas !

Severus: (sourire angélique) Et si on essayait ?

Pilou: Vous essayerez plus tard... J'ai promis de vous rendre entiers à votre auteur.

Sirius: C'est sûr que si c'était Severus qu'on donnait à manger à un dragon, il ferait une intoxication alimentaire... Pire que les sushis pas frais d'Ordralphabétix !

Severus: Tu me prends au mot ?

Sirius: Chiche ?

Severus: Vendu !

(Ils disparaissent tous les deux)

Pilou: Gneuh ? Ils sont partis où ?

Remus: J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne soient partis vérifier qui servira de chair à pâté le premier...

Pilou: Sérieux ?

Remus: Oui. Sauf que personnellement, je ne donnerais aucun des deux à manger à un dragon... Cette bête ne mériterait pas tant de souffrances.

Pilou: Mais ils vont revenir après ?

Remus: Ils devraient pas tarder...

(4) Severus: Je le savais... Quel manque d'idée Monsieur Black ! Ah bravo hein ! Pour se fourrer dans des situations pas possibles, tu ne manques pas d'imagination, mais alors dès qu'il s'agit de situations désespérées, y'a plus personne !

Sirius: T'es de mauvaise foi...

Pilou: Et les dragons de la note précédente ?

Severus: ...

Sirius: ...

Severus: Oh quel beau temps aujourd'hui !

Sirius: ça oui ! Qui aurait cru qu'on aurait de la neige en plein hiver ?

Pilou: OO

Remus: Psssh... Ils n'osent pas t'avouer que les dragons ont préféré se faire végétariens plutôt que d'en avaler un des deux...

(5) Sirius: Même que t'étais mignon comme tout, à jouer à la bataille navale et à te faire des coiffures à la Marie-Antoinette avec la mousse... ^^

Severus: Même pas vrai d'abord.

Sirius: Ahhh, c'est pas ce que disent les photos que j'ai prises !

Severus: OO Les phoquoi ?

Sirius: J'ai d'ailleurs contacté la Gazette des Sorciers qui m'en a proposé un bon prix, mais tu es tellement mignon que je ne sais pas si je ne vais pas plutôt les garder pour moi...

Severus: Sirius... Tuer...

(6) Remus: Je t'avais prévenu... Sirius a un sens de l'humour très incompatible avec celui du commun des mortels...

Pilou: (rumine) ... à poil... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire... à poil...

James: Seigneur, il nous l'a bloquée !

Severus: ET BEN TANT MIEUX !

(7) Severus: COURANT D'AIR !

(8) Severus: C'est MON pilier ! Il a qu'à s'en trouver un autre, d'abord ! C'est vrai quoi !

(9) Severus: OO

Sirius: Ben quoi ? C'est la seule formule qui m'est venue à l'esprit...

Severus: Mais tu pouvais pas tout simplement le figer, non ? Comme n'importe qui d'autre ?

Sirius: ça faisait longtemps que je voulais essayer cette formule... Tu aurais préféré que je le fasse sur toi ?

Severus: Heu... non. ça ira comme ça. Et puis, ça n'est pas comme si Rusard avait tellement changé... Après tout, je ne pense pas que les gens remarqueront qu'il cancanne maintenant...

Sirius: Oh regarde comme c'est mignon... Il est en train de se faire un nid...

Severus: Je suis pas sûre que Miss Teigne accepte de jouer les canetons, mais bon...

(10) Pilou: Severus, pourquoi tu as fait un copié-collé de cette phrase au moins une bonne centaine de fois ?

Severus: Nierk nierk nierk...

Remus: Il me ferait presque peur...

Pilou: Ouais... Je crois que je vais oublier de lui dire que je vais effacer toutes ces phrases... Il a l'air si heureux...

(11) Severus: C'est cela, oui, espèce de sale pervert...

Sirius: Ben quoi ? J'avais VRAIMENT oublié qu'une charmante demoiselle toute nue se tenait tout près de moi...

Severus: Je te crois pas une seule seconde...

(12) La team: (regarde passer Rusard dans un sens)

Rusard: COIN COIN !

Remus: (admire le piqué de Peeves sur sa victime)

Peeves: REVIENS ICI MON CANETOUNET D'AMOUR !

Pilou: Je propose un repli stratégique...

James: ... Avant que Peeves ne change de victime...

Severus: A votre avis, si on le paye bien, il pourrait nous débarasser de quelqu'un ?

Pilou: Je vois strictement pas de qui tu veux parler...

(13) Hormis un soutien-gorge noir et un caleçon bleu marine à motifs de caniche.

(14) Journaliste: Miss McGonagall... Pour Poudlard radio, dites-nous donc comment vous comptez démasquer les coupables ?

Miss McGonagall: Hé bien, les suspects ont laissé derrière eux des sous-vêtements...

Journaliste: Et ...?

Miss McGonagall: Nous allons donc appliquer le _Cendrillus Closus_... Toute personne pouvant enfiler l'un ou l'autre de ces habits sera reconnue coupable !

Remus: Sirius, ça devrait te donner du temps avant qu'elle remonte jusqu'à toi... Vu que la majorité des élèves de Poudlard sont de ta corpulence...

Sirius: Si j'avais su, j'aurais emporté un slip de Lucius. Il y a toujours son nom brodé sur l'étiquette... (prend des notes pour un futur coup)

(15) Sirius: On sent que tu as fait des efforts pour me faire un compliment...

(16) Un gallon d'or à quiconque a deviné la rythme que Sirius allait faire ! XD

(17) Remus: (observe un Severus évanoui à terre) Mais pas sa première syncope en tout cas...

* * *

**Pilou: Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Sur ce, je dois vous laisser... **

**Sirius: Mais je vais faire le strip tease promis ! ^^**

**Remus: En voilà un qui a du courage...**

**Severus: Ou un grain de folie, ça dépend comment on voit les choses...**

**Pilou: Enfin bref. Désolée encore pour les délais, je sais que c'est pas super réglo, mais y'a des choses qui ont malheureusement priorité sur mon envie de fanfiquer (contraction de fanfic + trafiquer) nos deux héros... **

**Remus: Hésitez pas avec les comm pour autant !**

**Sirius: (commence son strip tease devant une foule en délire)  
**


	13. Viendras tu avec moi ?

**Pilou: Bon, voilà un petit chapitre rapide... Et pour la énième fois, toues mes excuses pour le retard !**

**Sirius: En même temps, avec tout ce qu'il reste sur la to-do list, on va être occupés pas mal de temps...  
**

**Remus: On fait ce qu'on peut pour la motiver, on vous assure !**

**Pilou: Genre ! Et tu peux me rappeler qui a effacé mes fics de ma clé USB ? Qui a rendu mon PC fou ? Qui a balancé à répétition des virus avec des serp-** **(jette un regard en coin à Severus)**

**Severus: Je sais pas de quoi vous parlez, mais dans tous les cas, c'est pas moi !**

**Pilou: Mais pourquoi j'arrive pas à être convaincue quand il dit ça ?**

**Sirius: Parce que Severus et Virus, ça rime ?**

**Remus: ça rime aussi avec Sirius...**

**Sirius: Oui. Mais si c'était moi qui avais lancé un virus, ça aurait été un love virus avec que des photos de toi ! ^^**

**Remus: OO**

**Pilou: Euh... Enfin bref, pour en revenir à l'histoire... Disclaimer ?**

**Severus: Nous n'appartenons pas à Pilou ce qui est une bonne chose quand on considère notre situation actuelle...**

**Remus: Nous appartenons toujours à J. K. Rowling... Toujours et encore !**

**Pilou: Je crois qu'elle vous lâchera jamais... (soupir)**

**

* * *

**

**  
Chapitre 13: Viendras-tu avec moi ?**

La voix du professeur résonna de nouveau, grinçante, aux oreilles des élèves.

- N'oubliez pas, l'art de la divination est loin d'être accessible à tous ! Seuls les meilleurs d'entre vous seront capables de déchiffrer les messages que leur adresseront les dieux ! (1)

Un sourire bêta aux lèvres et l'air rêveur, (2) Severus attrapa le paquet de cartes posé sur la table devant lui et commença à les mélanger.

- La signification des cartes se trouve dans vos livres, mais je veux que vous l'ayez apprise par cœur pour le prochain cours !

Un concert de grognements général se fit entendre. Le cours de divination était loin d'être le préféré des étudiants, tant à cause de son aspect soporifique qu'à cause de la folie douce du professeur. Lequel ne semblait guère se rendre compte qu'avoir dix essais à composer sur la signification et l'aspect de la surface de l'eau après y avoir fait flotter une feuille ne passionnait pas du tout ses élèves.

- Comme si on avait pas assez de choses à apprendre déjà en arithmancie !, pesta James en battant les cartes. (3)

Remus hocha la tête. La divination était un art qui le mettait mal à l'aise, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Sans doute, songea t'il, était-ce dû au côté hasardeux de cette magie. Après tout, comment savoir si l'on pouvait s'y fier ? Les prédictions arrivaient-elles parce que les cartes les avaient annoncées ? Ou était-ce plutôt parce que les gens à qui l'on faisait les prédictions faisaient tout pour qu'elles arrivent ? (4)

- Alors ?

La joue calée contre sa main, baillant aux corneilles, Bellatrix s'ennuyait mortellement. (5) Severus soupira.

- Quelle est ta question ?, lui demanda t'il.

La jeune fille se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil aux tablées autour d'elle. Puis elle bailla de nouveau.

- Prédis moi donc la fin des moldus, qu'on s'amuse un peu… (6)

Elle se vautra de nouveau sur la table, nichant son visage au creux de ses bras croisés en soupirant et ferma les yeux.

- Bellatrix, le manuel est formel, la sermonna Severus. Tu dois me poser une question. Si tu ne le fais pas, ça ne marchera pas.

Elle grogna :

- Rooh, la barbe… (7)

- Dépêches toi un peu ! Tu n'y crois pas, c'est une chose, mais moi, je veux essayer !

Bellatrix laissa échapper un regard assassin en direction de Narcissa. Les joues roses d'excitation, cette dernière semblait impatiente de se faire tirer les cartes. Facile de deviner pourquoi. (8) Avant de replonger dans sa léthargie profonde, la jeune femme grogna une nouvelle fois.

- Je passe mon tour, tu n'as qu'à travailler avec Narcissa, puisqu'elle est si pressée.

Narcissa laissa échapper un couinement.

- Je ne suis pas pressée ! Je veux juste essayer ! Et si tu traînes autant, je n'aurais jamais le temps !

Sa brune de cousine se redressa agressivement.

- Très bien ! Très bien ! Severine, dis-moi donc… Est-ce qu'un quelconque malheur va arriver à Lucius ? Qui pourrait nous en débarrasser pour un long moment ? (9)

- BELLATRIX !

Sans tenir compte des protestations de Narcissa, Severus tira une carte.

_- L'empereur._

Il se reporta ensuite à la page correspondante de son manuel.

- A _l'empereur sont associées les notions de stabilité, d'autorité et de pouvoir…_

Le sourire de Narcissa s'élargit tandis que celui de Bellatrix s'effaçait. (10)

- J'en étais sûre ! Lucius sera un homme formidable ! Il a déjà toutes les qualités nécessaires pour être un bon meneur !

Elle se mit en devoir de les égrener une par une en comptant sur ses doigts :

- Il est beau, charmant, c'est un grand séducteur, il est riche, il a de l'orgueil… (11)

Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Severus se mordait les joues pour éviter de rire.

- Et c'est reparti…

- …intelligent, capable, il n'a peur de rien, oh et son nez ? Vous avez vu son nez ? C'est le plus beau nez que j'aie jamais vu ! Et ses yeux ? ils sont d'un vert si charmant !

Bellatrix attrapa les cartes et se mit à les battre furieusement.

- Narcissa, y a t'il une seule chose que tu ne trouves pas « charmante » chez Lucius ? (12)

Le silence qui lui répondit était plus qu'éloquent à ce sujet. Elle laissa échapper une longue plainte.

- Misère…

Puis elle se tourna vers Severus.

- Bon, à toi, alors… Qu'est ce que tu désires savoir ?, lui demanda t'elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Severus eut un moment d'hésitation… Il savait ce qu'il voulait demander… mais le dire devant Bellatrix… c'était lui fournir son point faible du moment. Il rusa :

- D'après le manuel, je ne suis pas obligée de formuler ma question à voix haute, mais je n'y crois guère… On essaye pour voir ?, proposa t'il.

Bellatrix haussa les épaules.

- Comme tu le sens.

Elle battit de nouveau les cartes et en piocha négligemment une.

- _L'amoureux._

Elle éternua et attrapa son livre :

_- L'amoureux représente l'amour, le mariage, l'union, mais aussi un choix à faire, une indécision et un dilemme à venir. _(13)_  
_

Le livre dégagea un nuage de poussière lorsqu'elle le referma brutalement. (14)

- Je ne sais pas quelle était ta question, mais on dirait bien que tu vas avoir un choix à faire sous peu concernant tes amourettes. Enfin, si tu en as quelques unes…

Son regard en direction de Lucius était des plus éloquents. Severus sourit :

- Aucun risque. (15)

Bellatrix écarquilla les yeux.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu as entendu ma sœur, non ? C'est le meilleur parti de Slytherin.

Elle renifla.

- Même pas pour un empire. (16)

Les yeux de Bellatrix étincelèrent.

- Alors tu es moins bête que ma sœur. (17)

A l'aide de son doigt, elle traça quelques signes sur la table.

- Et… tu songes à quelqu'un d'autre ? En particulier ? (18)

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Severus et ébaucha un sourire carnassier.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est quelqu'un d'une autre maison ?

Son sourire se transforma en rictus de dégoût.

- Ce serait vraiment de très mauvais goût. Tu connais la devise des Slytherins, après tout. « Pas de sang impur dans notre maison. » (19)

Elle eut un nouveau coup d'œil en direction de Lucius et grimaça :

- J'aurais préféré « Pas d'abrutis dans notre maison » mais visiblement, c'était trop demander. (20)

Une cloche retentit et certains élèves commencèrent à se lever en toute hâte, pressés de quitter cette salle poussiéreuse. Severus attrapa ses affaires et suivit les autres sans plus prêter attention à ses deux partenaires de divination. Eût-il regardé derrière lui qu'il en aurait frissonné d'horreur. Les prunelles étrécies de Bellatrix était fixé sur lui comme celles d'un chat prêt à sauter sur sa proie.

Un pas après l'autre, Severus avançait. Il avait été dépité de ne pas voir Sirius en cours, mais sans doute ce dernier était-il en train de dormir. Après tout, la nuit avait été bien agitée. Le jeune garçon ne put retenir un gloussement typiquement féminin. (21)

_Les lèvres de Sirius avaient exploré les siennes tout doucement, sans le brusquer. Severus avait senti ses joues s'enflammer sous l'effet du baiser, mais il n'avait pas résisté. Mieux encore, il s'était haussé sur la pointe des pieds et avait croisé les bras autour du cou de son compagnon. Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées, lui paraissant interminables, avant qu'ils ne rompent leur embrassade, à bout de souffle. _(22)

Haletant, Sirius avait écarté une mèche de cheveux de son visage d'un mouvement de la tête. Hypnotisé par les yeux bleus, Severus avait à peine senti les deux bras qui l'enlaçaient encore. Mais un éternuement leur avait rappelé à tous les deux la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. (23) Le jeune garçon avait paniqué :

- Sirius ! On ne peut pas rester ici ! Qu'est ce qui se passera quand ces satanés elfes de maison débarqueront ici pour chercher des ingrédients ou merlin sait quoi d'autre ? Et puis, comment va-t'on rentrer dans nos dortoirs ? Sans compter qu'avec le raffut que fait Rusard en ce moment, on doit déjà chercher les coupables partout ! Et… et…

Sirius avait tout simplement souri avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou. Puis il avait relevé la tête et cligné de l'œil. (24)

- Accorde-moi quinze minutes avant de sortir d'ici, et retourne directement aux cachots des slytherins, entendu ? Cours sans t'arrêter une fois dans les couloirs, et ne t'inquiète pas de ce que tu entendras.

Interdit, Severus l'avait fixé sans répondre et un long silence s'était installé entre eux. Sirius avait empoigné sa baguette dans une main et la poignée de porte dans l'autre et lui avait jeté un dernier regard.

- Dis…

Les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres avant même que Severus n'ait réfléchi à la question.

- Tu veux bien être mon cavalier pour le bal ?

Les yeux de Sirius s'étaient écarquillés sous l'étonnement et c'est d'une voix hésitante qu'il avait demandé :

- Tu es sûre ?

Pétrifié sur place, Severus avait tout simplement hoché la tête. (25) Alors, la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais pu admirer s'était produite. Black avait souri de toutes ses dents. Pas un sourire comme ceux qu'il réservait aux filles qu'il séduisait en temps normal, non… mais l'un de ces sourires de gosse devant un cadeau de noel déposé au pied du sapin.

- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir ! (26)

Sur ces dernières paroles, il avait disparu, emporté dans un souffle de vent. Severus avait dû littéralement se maîtriser pour s'empêcher de lui courir après. Et quinze minutes plus tard, il était à son tour sorti prudemment de la réserve. Obéissant à son compagnon, il avait piqué un sprint non pas jusqu'aux cachots, mais jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il s'était jeté sous les draps, le cœur battant la chamade.

_Il a accepté ! Il a accepté d'aller au bal avec MOI !_

_

* * *

_

(1) ... "Dieu"

Sirius: Quelqu'un m'a appelé ?

Severus: Couché, le clébard...

Sirius: Et depuis quand tu oses me parler sur ce ton ?

Severus: Dis, j'ai une question...

Sirius: Vas-y...

Severus: Tu taperais sur une fille ?

Sirius: Je vois pas trop où tu veux en venir...

Severus: Devine... (rire machiavélique)

(2) Severus: (relit) Depuis quand j'ai l'air rêveur et bêta ?

Sirius: Depuis que tu as craqué sur mon corps !

Severus: C'est bien ce que je dis ! ça n'est jamais arrivé !

Sirius: Tu as relu le chapitre précédent récemment ?

Severus: Non pourquoi ?

Sirius: Tu te souviens de ce qui s'y passe ?

Severus: Euuuuh ?

Sirius: (lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille)

Severus: (pâlit avant de faire un arrêt cardiaque)

Pilou: Mais tu lui as fait quoi encore ?

Sirius: Je lui ai dit qu'il avait fait un strip tease dans la grande salle de Poudlard pour tout le monde...

Pilou: Arrête de me l'abîmer, tu veux ?

(3) Sirius: En même temps, James, dans le genre flemmard...

James: Non mais écoutez qui cause...

(4) Sirius: Remus, si tu dis ça parce que je t'ai prédit que Trelawney allait sortir avec toi pour le bal...

Remus: (calme) Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler.

Sirius: Ah ben oui. Tout de suite. Et-

- RAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Sirius: (hausse un sourcil) Il a quoi, James ? Il a abusé du jus de citrouille ou quoi ?

Remus: (soupire) Non... Il essaie désespérément de se faire prédire qu'il va avoir Lily comme cavalière pour le bal, et qu'elle deviendra ensuite sa femme et tout et tout...

Sirius: Misère... Et pis quoi encore ? Un gamin ?

- H ? Comment ça, le nom de la personne pour laquelle vous donneriez votre vie commence par un H ? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH ! ABRUTI DE JEU DE CAAAAAAAAAAAAARTES !

- Monsieur Potter ! Veuillez arrêter de mettre le feu aux jeux de cartes divinatrices de l'école ! TOUT DE SUITE !

- Mais m'sieu, elles marchent pas vos cartes... en même temps, c'est des made in Narnia, alors y'a le même dessin de lion sur toutes les cartes...

- Monsieur Potter, je suggère que vous retourniez les cartes. Parce que là, c'est leur dos que vous observez.

Remus: Y'a quoi comme nom de fille qui commence par H ?

Sirius: Hector ? Henri ?

Remus: J'ai dit, nom de _fille_.

Sirius: Hedwige ? En même temps, dans le genre ringard... Tu connais quelqu'un de ce nom-là, toi ? Moi j'en voudrais même pas pour mon chien !

(5) Sirius: ELLE EST MORTE, LA PEAU DE VACHE ? ENFIN ?

Bellatrix: (regard noir) Non, elle est pas morte, espèce d'abruti fini.

Sirius: NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE ? C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI !

Severus: C'est bien ce que je dis depuis le début du premier chapitre...

Sirius: DEPUIS QUAND ON ANNONCE DES BONNES NOUVELLES ALORS QU'ELLES SONT FAUSSES ?

Bellatrix: "Bonnes" nouvelles ? Mais mon cher, la meilleure nouvelle qu'on puisse nous annoncer, c'est que quelqu'un t'a enfin muselé...

Severus: OO

Bellatrix: (finit sa tasse de thé) avec autre chose que du cuir, de préférence...

Severus: OO

Sirius: Tu peux être un peu plus précise, là ?

James: Je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir...

Remus: Moi non plus...

Severus: (repousse sa tasse) J'ai plus soif...

Sirius: (grogne) De toute façon, j'aurai ta peau de vieille mégère décatie un jour ou l'autre.

Bellatrix: (lève les yeux au ciel) Sirius... Par pitié. Je sais que Merlin était ton héros préféré, mais évite de reproduire les répliques des films dans lesquels il a joué...

Sirius: Ben quoi ? _Merlinator _est un des meilleurs polars de science fiction qui existe ! Et _Duel à Merlin Corral_ est un classique ! (mimique) _Ce château est trop petit pour nous deux, Servilator..._

Severus: "Servilator" ? C'était dans le film, ça ?

Remus: Et c'est reparti pour un tour...

Bellatrix: (repose sa tasse de thé) Et encore... Quand il était petit, il avait carrément le déguisement qui allait avec et il courait dans la maison après les elfes de maison et Regulus en sortant toutes les répliques des films...

James: Et ma mère se plaignait de moi quand je lui demandais de me passer Bambi trois fois de suite...

(6) James: AH MAIS NON, HEIN !

Severus: (arrête de battre les cartes) Ben quoi ?

James: Tu peux pas prédire la fin des moldus comme ça !

Severus: Ben pourquoi ?

James: Attends au moins un peu !

Severus: Et pourquoi ça ?

James: Ben faut au moins que j'ai le temps de demander la main de Lily à ses parents...

Sirius: Et tu es sûr qu'ils vont accepter ta demande ?

James: Ben, si ils l'acceptent pas, on dira à Severus qu'il peut prédire la fin du monde moldu si ça l'amuse...

(7) Sirius: Bah oui, pour ceux qui ne se souviennent pas de cette réplique, et ben Bellatrix regardait Winnie l'Ourson quand elle était petite...

Remus: (frissonne)

Sirius: Ben quoi ?

Remus: Je te rappelle que l'auteur de cette fic a regardé le film de Tigrou y'a quelques années avec deux de ses meilleures copines...

James: Même qu'elles ont fini par coller la chanson de Tigrou en néerlandais, pour voir ce que ça donnait...

Sirius: Vous inquiétez pas, les enfants. Tous les fans de Winnie l'Ourson ne sont pas des Bellatrix en puissance. ^^

Severus: (grogne) Non. Certains finissent auteurs de fic et nous martyrs de leurs oeuvres démoniaques. C'est encore pire ?

Pilou: T'as dit quelque chose ?

Severus: Non.

(8) Bellatrix: Mais pourquoi on a pas mis James et Narcissa dans le même binôme pour ce cours ?

Sirius: C'est vrai que ça aurait pu être drôle...

(9) Bellatrix: Ben quoi ?

(10) Bellatrix: Non, mais t'es bien sûr qu'on parle de Lucius, là ? La grande fadaise blondasse ?

Severus: C'est ce que disent les cartes...

Sirius: Oui, enfin, perso, la prédiction pourrait s'appliquer autant à moi qu'à lui, là...

(11) Bellatrix: (fait semblant de vomir)

(12) Remus: (sort de la pièce en courant) JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR !

Sirius: OO

Severus: OO

Narcissa: (rouge)

Bellatrix: Hum ? Y'a quand même _forcément_ des parties de son corps que tu ne connais pas, hein ?

Narcissa: (silence)

Bellatrix: (silence)

Narcissa: (tousse)

Bellatrix: (saisit précipitamment un volume d'_Harry Potter _et se met à tourner frénétiquement les pages) OU EST-CE QU'ELLE DIT A QUEL AGE TU AS EU DRACO, HEIN ? OU C'EST ? OU C'EST ?

(13) Severus: L'amou-Hé ! QUI A REMPLACE TOUTES LES CARTES DE MON JEU PAR CELLES DE L'AMOUREUX ?

Pilou: Me regardez pas comme ça... C'est pas moi... ÖÖ

(14) A ce sujet, on se demande comment il se fait que pratiquement aucun élève de Poudlard ne soit asthmatique... ça sent la corruption des services de l'hygiène publique...

(15) Severus: Je préférerais finir en porte-jaretelles que de sortir avec Lucius.

Pilou: (prend des notes) porte... jaretelle...

(16) Severus: Ni pour un empire, ni pour un royaume, ni même pour la baguette de Merlin !

Sirius: _Merlinatoooooooor ! PSHOUUUUUUUUUF ! _

(17) _"Les yeux de Bellatrix étincelèrent"_

_- Alors c'est que tu es moins bête que ma soeur... Je peux t'adopter pour la remplacer ?_

(Note: Après plainte de la famille Black, cette réplique a été supprimée).

(18) Bellatrix: Genre... Mon abruti de cousin ?

Sirius: _Merlinator ! Merlinator TATATATA TATAAAAAA TATAAAAAAAAA !_

Severus: J'ai quand même des doutes...

(19) Bellatrix: (regarde Sirius continuer à faire l'abruti) Du moins, on essaie de limiter la casse...

James: Je suis pas sûr que la consanguinité, ce soit mieux...

Bellatrix: (hausse un sourcil) Et si on t'annonçait que Lily et toi, vous avez des liens familiaux ?

James: (tombe à genoux, les larmes aux yeux) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN !!!

Pilou: C'était vraiment nécessaire, ça ?

(20) James: Bah c'est sûr que ça laisse pas grand monde...

(21) James: Et ça ressemble à quoi, un gloussement de fille ?

Sirius: T'as déjà entendu une dinde glousser ? ça fait à peu près le même bruit...

(22) Insérez ici la musique des feux de l'amouuuuuur...

(23) Sirius: (regarde sa chemise) BAAAAAAAAAH ! C'EST DEGUEU !

Severus: T'avais qu'à m'emmener dans un endroit plus chaud.

(24) Severus: Akhdhjhsxhjedvsnvcb. OO

(25) Severus: MON DIEU ! QU'AI JE FAIT ?

(26) Sirius: Enfin, à part sortir avec une vraie fille, bien sûr...

Severus: Encore faudrait-il qu'il y en ait une qui veuille de toi...

* * *

**Voilà Voilà... On se rapproche lentement de la fin, on dirait... Severus portera t'il des porte-jaretelles dans notre prochain numéro ? La folie Merlinator qui s'est emparée de Sirius se sera t'elle calmée d'ici là ? (On prie pour) Remus acceptera t'il d'inviter Trelawney pour le bal ? Lily enverra t'elle James bouler le jour du bal pour lui annoncer (lui brisant le coeur par la même occasion) qu'elle est sa cousine au 6528989819e degré ? **

**Restez avec nous, et la suite... au prochain épisode ! (Pis lâchez une petite com, ça fera plaisir à la team) ^^.  
**


End file.
